


Control

by Sushi_Slut



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha Josh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Christian club, Everyone is an asshole or a sweetheart, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Momma Dun is siq, Omega Tyler, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Rating May Change, Scent Marking, asshole behavior, awkward cuddling, everyone is a mess, gay stuff happens yay, love me some gay, mentions of mpreg, shit writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushi_Slut/pseuds/Sushi_Slut
Summary: Josh accidentally outs Tyler as an Omega when Tyler is forced to use his scent to calm Josh down when his teacher angers him. Chaos ensues and Josh is thinking about moving to Canada.





	1. Lavender...Or Maybe Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit with tropes and cliches, but please enjoy. Also if you like this, please tell me so i know to continue it.

Josh Dun was always confused by the gender hierarchy implicated throughout the world; it’s probably why he barely passed biology freshmen year. 

 

Alphas, he got. They were the natural born leaders, the ones who made sure to protect their pack. He got Betas too. They were ones who strengthened the pack. The ones who bred and expanded the pack to make it even stronger. But Omegas? He didn’t get them. They were whiny and so doe-eyed it hurt to even look at them. His father explained to him that Omegas brought love and nurturing into the pack, but that didn’t make sense. Was that not what the Betas did? From what he heard about Omegas, they only were a tease that you could never get. He hadn’t ever met an Omega due to their rarity, so he couldn’t even form his own opinion about them. Josh could only listen to the rumors.

 

It was his senior year at high school, and Josh still hadn’t met an Omega. There was almost 4,000 kids at his high school and yet it was only full of Alphas and Betas? Josh didn’t quite believe it, but maybe Omegas were actually that rare. 

 

Josh himself was an Alpha, all muscly and dominating. He didn’t actually see himself that way, but once he had lost control and his friend, Brendon, had described him as that. Sure, he was more fit and muscular than others, but that was only because he worked out mostly everyday. Football did take a lot of strength, especially since he was going against a whole bunch of Alphas. Ah yes, Football. Such an Alpha thing to do in high school, right next to getting the lead cheerleader or being territorial. He didn’t really care for the sport, but his dad was extremely happy about his big macho Alpha son to do this big manly sport. And if his dad was happy, he was happy. Besides, he always got away with things if just brought up football. It’s why Josh had a nose ring and bright firetruck red hair. Though he was thinking going pink if his dad kept saying how manly and Alpha he was. It was starting to get annoying; there were female Alphas too! God, Debby was rubbing off on him.

 

Josh was in the overcrowded halls, trying not to breath in too hard as he headed towards the cafeteria. He didn’t bother going in the lunch line, today was “meatloaf” and a “bread roll”. More like scraps of whatever meat they found at a horse farm and a rock from the bottom of the ocean. How can something be so mushy and hard at the same time? Wasn’t that an oxymoron? Josh didn’t get it. 

 

He finally got to his usual table and sat down, raising a brow at his friend, Brendon, who glaring off into the distance. Josh waved his hand in front of Brendon’s face, leaning over the table with his chin resting in his other hand. “Hello? Earth to Bren?” he said, now snapping in front of glaring boy.

 

When Brendon’s eyes finally came back to focus and onto Josh, he seemed quite surprised before flashing a small smile. “I hate him,” Brendon stated simply, stabbing his fork into his salad a few times a little too angrily. 

 

“Who? Ryan?” Josh asked, not surprised at all at the conversation of Ryan. The two broke up like two weeks ago, and that’s all Brendon seemed to talk about. Well, that and weed.

 

“Yes, Ryan. Who else?” Brendon muttered bitterly before shoving his fork into his mouth and chewing. After swallowing, he added, “He’s wearing the shirt I bought him for his birthday.”

 

Josh was going to have to answer very carefully here if he didn’t want the Beta to start lashing out at him. “Um, is he not allowed to wear a shirt he owns?” he asked, ready for the rant Brendon was about to start.

 

“Not allowed to wear a shirt he owns? You don’t get it, do you? He’s still leaving my scent on him and it’s driving me crazy,” Brendon gritted out, eyes flashing a golden hue. “I just don’t understand. How are you going to break up with me a-and just keep my scent? Huh? Memories of a good lay? Y-You just don’t forget that kind of thing, Josh! He’s driving me insane on purpose!”

 

Josh smelt the sour scent of rage and sorrow pour off Brendon, and was up in an instant. He moved across the table and sat down next to Brendon, instantly taking him into a one-armed hug. “Hey, shh. It’s okay,” Josh cooed, trying to calm his friend down. Brendon curled up into Josh’s chest, nuzzling into it and taking long breaths. Alpha scents could help calm pack down, and it was very heart-touching that Brendon even considered him pack. Home.

 

After a few minutes, Brendon finally moved back, eyes a bit glazed but back to their normal color. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, looking away in submission. Josh cringed a bit, he hated when Brendon did that. 

 

“It’s, uh, fine, Bren. You’re just a bit upset. Did you take your medication?” Josh asked, his nose twitching at the overload of Brendon’s scent. He never really got to smell it since Brendon was a Beta and their scents were more subtle, but now that he did, it kinda made him wanna sneeze. He smelled like a bakery, fresh and warming, but he knew it was Brendon’s subconscious side trying to appeal to the strong, manly Alpha. God, he hated their instinctual side. It caused nothing but problems.

 

“I, um...I-I don’t think I did. I must’ve forgotten,” Brendon muttered, grabbing his backpack that was by his legs. He opened it and pulled out a small, prescription bottle. Mostly everyone took medication to help their instinctual side, to gain control over themselves. Alphas, Betas, Omegas, it didn’t matter the main gender, or even the second. Everyone needed control. Josh wasn’t sure what was in the pills, but he was pretty sure his doctor had said everyone had their own personalized medication so taking someone else’s may not work or might even worsen some things.

 

“Uh, here,” Josh said, grabbing his water bottle from the side of his own backpack and handing it to Brendon. The Beta nodded his thanks and unscrewed the cap before swallowing down the pill he gotten from the bottle. 

Before Brendon or even Josh could say anything, the bell rang. Brendon jumped slightly, a subtle smell of fear drifting towards Josh. “Fuck! I was supposed to do Mr. Bergman’s homework,” Brendon exclaimed, quickly screwing the cap back onto the bottle before throwing it into his backpack along with his prescription bottle. Josh was going to say that that was his water bottle thank you very much, but Brendon was already speed walking towards the exit. He was probably going to try to cram it the whole worksheet before class started. Josh snorted at that and picked up Brendon’s trash. He threw it into the nearest trashcan before heading off to his next class. English 12 with Mrs. Williams

~  

 

Josh entered his English classroom just as the late bell rang, wondering what tortures Mrs. Williams was going to put him through that day. Mrs. Williams was an old, short lady who never seemed to learn that not every little thing needed to go her way. Talking? Whole class gets an essay. Need to use the restroom? Too bad, hold it. Didn’t do your homework because you were at your grandma’s funeral? Not her problem. 

 

“You’re late, Joshua. Good thing I didn’t close the door on your face again,” Mrs. Williams informed, already handing him a tardy form for him to fill out. Josh took it with a sigh and went to his seat. That’s another thing she did, she closed the door exactly right before the bell so by the time it was closed the bell rung. It’s also locked on the outside so you’re stuck out there until Mrs. Williams has time to get the door. Josh pulled out a pencil and began filling out the tardy slip. 

 

A loud knock brought his attention from the almost complete tardy slip to the front classroom door. Mrs. Williams wasn’t going to like that. He looked back down and completed that last box on the tardy slip before standing up and walking to Mrs. Williams’ desk. He put the slip on her desk as she typed rapidly at her computer. “Leave them out there, I’ll get them when I have time. Get your notebooks out and turn off your phones. Remember, I’ll take them if they go off,” she said as Josh headed back to his seat. God, he completely despised her when she said that. He didn’t know why, but hearing it everyday, repeatedly, all throughout the period. It just got on his nerves so much. 

 

The loud knock sounded off again, the person outside impatient. “Leave them out there,” Mrs. Williams said again, causing Josh to grit his teeth as he sat down. He pulled out his notebook and opened to a fresh page. The class was dead silent, not wanting to write a thousand word essay on trees or whatever Mrs. Williams pulled out her ass. 

 

Josh was writing ‘Quick Write’ at the top of his notebook paper when the knock went off again. He glanced up and saw Mrs. Williams get up from her chair and march to the door, the sour smell of rage dripping off her as she passed by his row. She swung open the door and instantly started lecturing the poor soul outside about disrupting her class. It would be easier if you just let them in when they knock, Josh thought sourly, annoyed by Mrs. Williams’ attitude. 

When Mrs. Williams finally retreated back to her desk after her lecture, Josh finally got to see what poor soul got Mrs. Williams’ wrath. He was met with a boy clad in black with his hoodie on. He could also see a black dad cap peaking out from it. Mrs. Williams also wasn’t going to like that; Josh learned that the hard way. 

 

He inhaled softly, trying to figure out who it was. He was met with the strong smell of the ocean which he quickly connected to Jenna Black, the Christian club leader. Nothing else though, so that meant the boy was a Beta. Josh shook his head softly and began to write his quick write prompt that was on the board. An Alpha and a Beta. Not surprising, but not the expected kind of couple. Alphas were meant for Omegas, but with low Omega numbers, love found its way he supposed.

 

“Joseph, take off your hat and hood,” Mrs. Williams said, not even looking up from the computer. Josh looked over to the boy who was one over and two desks up from him, curious to see if he would comply. At first the boy didn’t move, but then his hand twitched and he reached up to do as he was told. Josh raised an eyebrow at that. Mrs. Williams wasn’t an Alpha, and yet the boy had followed her order as if it actually compelled her. Weird, maybe he was just overthinking it. 

 

Without out his hood and hat, Josh recognized the Beta to be Tyler Joseph. The Beta went to his elementary school, disappeared in middle school, and then appeared in Junior year with reasons Josh didn’t know. He hasn’t talked to him since they were kids. Didn’t think he would become a fuckboy, he thought as he examined the dark hickey on his neck. Who knew Jenna was possessive? 

 

Suddenly Tyler looked back to him, a frown on his lips. They made eye contact, causing Josh to raise his eyebrow. The Beta’s cheeks were flushed and his lips were slightly swollen.The fluff of chocolate brown hair on his head was a mess too. Nice to know what he was up to before this period.

 

Tyler tilted his head and raised his own eyebrow, still not breaking eye contact. Ah, he wasn’t going to submit and scurry away. Refreshing, but it still irked something inside him that would’ve been way stronger and uncontrollable if he hadn’t taken his medication this morning. Instead of throwing a growling tantrum, Josh simply flash his red alpha eyes towards Tyler. The Beta’s eyes widen and he instantly looked away, sinking in his chair. A small wave of pride washed over him, and he couldn’t help the small grin that appeared on his lips. 

 

Half an hour passed and they were moved onto reading the book that Mrs. Williams assigned a couple days ago. There was an old stereo sitting on a wooden stool at the front of the class, playing the audio of the book. The voice had an obvious fake british accent and Josh was about to smash his head in right about now. He let out a sigh of frustration and set his book down, arms tired of holding it. 

 

“Joshua! Sit up straight!” Mrs. Williams ordered, a frown on her lips. “Or would you rather pick up where the narrator left off?”

 

An order. From a lower status. His upper lip raised up into a snarl and a low growl erupted from his throat. How dare she-

 

Smack!

 

A loud clap brought him back to reality, cutting off his growl.

 

“Enough of that! Were you raised by barbarians, Dun? Do you not have control?” Mrs. Williams said, ruler in hand that was still connected to desk.

 

Embarrassment flooded his system as he realized that he had growled at his teacher. Josh sunk in his seat as a blush heated at his cheeks. His face probably matched his hair. “I- uh...I do. I just. You gave me an order and I-” Josh started off, voice meek and small. The ruler was suddenly under his chin and he was forced to look up at Mrs. Williams, cutting him off.

 

“I am your superior, no matter what your instincts say. Until you graduate my class, I am your superior, Got it, Mr. Dun?”

 

Something inside Josh snapped and before he could control it, Josh had sprung up and was growling even louder at his teacher. “You are not my superior! I’m the Alpha here!” Josh snarled, eyes red. 

 

“Do I need to call security, Mr. Dun?!” Mrs. Williams snapped, head tilted up so she look straight into his eyes. A challenge. His nails started growing out, and his upper lip twitched with anger as his fangs started to elongate. 

 

“Are you challenging me?” Josh growled lowly, head tilting as he glared down at the short lady. A speck he could wipe out in seconds with one swipe. 

 

“Do I need to call security?!” Mrs. Williams repeated, voice strict and even. She poked his jaw with her ruler, causing one of his fangs to dig into his bottom lip.

 

Josh growled again, his hand slowly reaching up and wrapping around the ruler. In a swift movement, he broke the ruler in half and dropped the broken piece he had to the ground. In the back of his mind, he knew he was flooding the room with his Alpha scent, trying to scare the challenger, but she wouldn’t back down. 

 

All of a sudden, a scent caught his nose. Sweet. Innocent. Like flowers, mostly lavenders though. Or maybe roses, he couldn’t tell. It wasn’t some artificial cheap perfume some girl was wearing, no it was pure. He inhaled softly, his nerves slowly calming. His eyes instantly darted towards the source, confusion overtaking his anger. That was the smell of an Omega, but no Omega was even present in the room. His eyes landed on Tyler, who was glaring sharp daggers at him. Josh’s eyes widen and his mouth was gaping like a fish out of water. Suddenly, Tyler was marching his way over to him, his arms crossed over his chest. “You’re such a fucking dick,” Tyler hissed, stepping in between Josh and Mrs. Williams. Josh was about to start growling again, but Tyler pushed at his chest until Josh had fallen back into his chair. Josh was to surprised to even react, and before he knew it, Tyler had climbed into his lap. More confusion flooded him. What the hell was Tyler doing?

 

Tyler grabbed a handful of Josh’s red hair and forced Josh’s face into his neck. That angered Josh a bit, the smell of Jenna invading his nose and how a lower status had forced him to do something. He started growling again, trying to fight Tyler off him.

 

“Shut it, knothead. I swear to fuck if you bite my neck I’ll cut your nuts off,” Tyler muttered, trying to pump more of his scent out. Stupid Alphas and their stupid fucking instincts. 

 

Josh was still fighting to try to get Tyler off him when the sweet flowery scent him again. Like a bat to the head, Josh felt calmness surge throughout his body. He instantly stilled, nose twitching. It smelt of home and pure loving warmth. He just wanted to wrap this supple scent around him and never let go. His hands came up from dangling at his side and snuck up under Tyler’s baggy hoodie, slithering around his waist before bringing him closer. A small grunt escaped him as his nose danced along the golden tan skin. “Y-You need to calm down,” Tyler’s shaky voice whispered, hands wrapping around Josh’s wrists like that could stop him. The skin below under his nose heated up, and he nuzzled at it softly, a subdued growl escaping him. Tyler instantly tilted his head to the side, a whimper escaping him. Josh relished in the fact that an Omega submitted to him, especially in front of so many people. He licked a long strip up Tyler’s neck, taking in some of the pheromones Tyler was producing. Heat. He could sense that Tyler’s heat was coming up. He could claim him. Josh could-

 

That’s what brought him back to reality. Josh froze, finally realizing what was happening. That his nose was right over Tyler’s mating gland. That almost thirty people were watching, whispering. A bright blush appeared on his cheeks, and he pushed Tyler to the ground, panting softly. He needed fresh air, all he could smell was that intoxicating smell of Omega, of Tyler. Josh looked down to Tyler, who was flushed and reeking of embarrassment just like him.

 

“I’m calling security,” Mrs. Williams stated, walking over to the phone.

  
Fuck, what did he just do?


	2. Mother Nature is a Bitch

Josh didn’t want to be alive right now.

 

In fact, he wished that some unforeseen creature would burst through the principal's door right now and just kill him. He knew he reeked of embarrassment and shame as he sat in the uncomfortable, plastic blue chair. The glances and stares he was getting weren’t helping either. Josh hated that. Why did people have to stare? He didn’t do anything particularly wrong, did he? Maybe they were confused on why a big, strong Alpha was reeking of embarrassment or something. 

 

Josh didn’t understand how Tyler could keep such a straight and neutral face; his scent didn’t give anything away as well which kind of baffled Josh. That sweet, intoxicating floral scent was now just subtle, barely even there. Josh had to avidly seek it out even though Tyler was barely three feet across from him. He spared another glance at the boy, nothing better to do as he waited for his parents to get here.

 

Fuck, how did Tyler seem to look so hot when all he was doing was sitting outside the principal’s office and staring into nothing? The hat and hoodie helped as well he supposed, and that classic fuckboy stare with his head tilted back. Josh’s eyes trailed down to Tyler’s neck, unable to help himself with how exposed it was with Tyler’s head tilted back. His eyes landed on the hickey he was pretty sure a certain Jenna Black created. It stirred something inside him, something that made him completely despise Jenna. He wasn’t sure what it was, Jenna was pretty much the sweetest Alpha ever. He couldn’t be jealous though, he barely knew Tyler! He just found the boy attractive, nothing more.

 

Tyler swallowed, causing his adam's apple to bob up and down. “Y’know, bluntly staring at me isn’t very nice, especially since I’m very clearly claimed. What would my Alpha think, Joshua?” Tyler said, moving his foot up to the edge of his seat. A blush spread over his cheeks, and he quickly looked away. That little feeling inside of him grew at the mention of being claimed; it just didn’t settle right with Josh. He could totally be a better Alpha for Tyler. He bet Jenna couldn’t provide and protect like he could!

 

Josh quickly banished those thoughts from his head before he lost control like he did almost an hour ago. He still couldn’t believe that that had happened. He took his pills, so why did he freak out like some feral animal? Did his body grow immune to his medication? It just didn’t make sense to him.

 

“What? No witty Alpha comeback? No tantrum?” Tyler asked, breaking Josh from his thoughts. 

 

“Are you always a dick? Or is it just because your heat is coming up and you’re PHS-ing?” Josh replied bitterly, fighting the urge to growl. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, a stern glare overtaking his facial features. Josh didn’t miss the way a bright blush overcame Tyler’s cheeks, or the way that his gaze was down and his head was tilted just the slightest to the left. Subtle submission, he supposed. Must’ve hit a sensitive topic.

 

The door to the principal’s door opened and there stood Mr. Smith, the ruler of this hell hole. Mr. Smith was this old man with greying hair and a patchy beard, and Josh couldn't for the life of him figure out how he got the job as principal. Mr. Smith, in short, was a dick like the rest of the teachers here. 

 

“Mr. Dun, are you pestering this poor little Omega?” Mr. Smith said, his bushy eyebrows raising. 

 

“No, Mr. Smith,” Josh said, upper lip twitching. Innocent little Omega his ass. 

 

“Joseph?” Mr. Smith asked, looking over to Tyler. Josh swore he saw one of the buttons on Mr. Smith’s shirt almost burst off from his enormous gut. Mr. Smith almost looked like Santa Claus now that Josh thought about it. 

 

“Ah, no Mr. Smith. We were just talking,” the Omega said, glancing over to Josh with a small smirk. Glad to see he got his charm back, Josh thought bitterly as he stood up. Tyler stood up as well, walking over to Josh’s side. He placed his elbow on Josh’s shoulder and leaned into him slightly. “Nothing but friendship between us.”

 

Josh couldn't help the small sneer on his lips, his eyes drifting over to Tyler’s smiling, innocent face. His mind was so conflicted. On one side, Josh wanted to push Tyler off of him and growl at him until he submitted for even trying to show some dominance over him. The other just wanted wrap his arms around the Omega’s waist and nuzzle at his neck to scent mark him so it was only his scent on the boy. Josh really needed to see his doctor soon; his medication should be subduing these feelings.

 

“Well then, why don't we go into my office and have a chat while we wait for your parents, yes?” Mr. Smith said, a warm smile on his lips that turned cold once he glanced in Josh’s direction. He nudged the door more open with his arm and gestured them inside. “Come inside now, we have lots to discuss.”

 

Josh was the first one to move forward, a part of him wanting to show off to the Omega beside him. He subconsciously grabbed Tyler’s wrist and lead them into the room before guiding Tyler over to the plush chair in front of the principal’s desk. There was an odd look in Tyler’s eyes when Josh glanced up at the Omega’s face, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was supposed to convey. Probably annoyance or confusion. He did just drag him in here by his wrist. Josh let out an awkward cough before finally letting go of Tyler’s wrist. Fuck, could this get any worse? There was only chair in front of the desk so Josh awkwardly stood next to Tyler as Mr. Smith waddled his way to his seat. 

 

Once he was sat down, Mr. Smith adjusted his glasses and let out a long sigh like just walking over to his desk took a lot of effort. There was an awkward silence as Mr. Smith rummaged through some papers and cleared some of the mess on his desk. When he seemed content, Mr. Smith folded his hands together on the desk and forced a smile on his lips. “So, What happened?” Mr. Smith questioned, eyes only on Tyler. Wow, Josh sure felt the love. 

 

There was another awkward silence as Josh waited for Tyler to tell Mr. Smith what happened, the question obviously aimed at the Omega. When he was met with more silence, Josh looked over to see what was wrong and was instantly met with Tyler staring intently at him, eyebrows furrowed a bit and head tilted. Josh furrowed his brows at the obedient look on his face, confusion webbing into his features. 

 

“Uh, Tyler?” Josh called out, a frown forming on his lips. With the silence broken, reality seemed to snap back into the Omega. Tyler quickly looked away, eyes averted down at his scuffed vans. His cheeks were tinged pink and there was a subtle hint of embarrassment filling the room. Tyler rubbed his palms together and looked up to Mr. Smith who was eyeing Josh very sharply, like he knew something. 

 

“I, uh… Josh um, got really angry and I was afraid that he was going to hurt Mrs. Williams so I, uh, released my scent to calm him down. It uh, worked and then Mrs. Williams called security,” Tyler stuttered, confusing Josh even more. What happened to the cocky Omega from before? Maybe he was just nervous that he was going to get in trouble.

 

“I see… And what made you angry, Josh?” Mr. Smith said, tone almost venomous. 

 

“Mrs. Williams challenged me and my status, Mr. Smith,” Josh replied calmly, leaning against the chair as his legs started to tire. Tyler looked up to him and patted the arm rest, offering Josh a seat. Josh looked over to him when he heard the small pats and took the small offer. Tyler seemed different, but he didn't really mind this Tyler. All nice and shit. Maybe he really was PHS-ing, Josh thought to himself. That must mean Tyler’s heat was closer than he thought. 

 

“I see…,” Mr. Smith repeated, trailing off. He tapped his thumb against his index finger a few times, humming softly. Then, he reached down to one of the drawers and pulled it open. Mr. Smith rummaged through it before then taking out two papers and setting them on his desk. His eyes scanned over them for a few seconds, and then he gave a loud hum. “It's seems like you have caused Tyler to become scent drunk, Mr. Dun.”

 

“What?!” Tyler and Josh cried out in unison, look of horrors crossing both their faces. 

 

“Well, yes. It all makes sense. Mr. Dun releasing pheromones during his skirmish with Mrs. Williams, and Mr. Jospeh here coming to the rescue to protect the Alpha in distress. The longing looks, like Mr. Joseph is seeking praise from his Alpha-”

 

“He's not my Alpha! I-I am not scent drunk!” Tyler practically yelled, cheeks bright red. Suddenly, the Omega was up on his feet, panting softly. “Jenna is my Alpha! See? She marked me and everything! I-I am not this-this….wannabe skater’s Omega, okay?!” he added, pointing to the hickey on his neck. Josh tried not to feel hurt over what Tyler was saying, but it was true. Tyler was Jenna’s, not his, and that cut pretty deep. He barely knew this Omega, knew only his name, and yet he was still butthurt that Tyler picked someone over him. Man, rejection sucked. 

 

“Ah, Mr. Joseph… You should know better than anyone else that childish love bites aren't a claim, just… a temporary one at the least,” Mr. Smith reasoned, searching for a pen in giant cup writing utensils. 

 

“If he's...just scent drunk like you say, why don't we just separate?” Josh asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Fuck, it was taking all of his strength not to just pull the distressed Omega into his arms and calm him down. The peppery scent of distress that was oozing off the Omega was starting to make him on edge, control slowly slipping from his grasp. He heard a small laugh from Mr. Smith, which brought his attention back up to the old geezer. 

 

“Did you not pay attention during health class, Mr. Dun? Scent drunk means that Mr. Joseph has formed an attachment to your scent. He will do whatever it takes to please you to be seen as a perfect mate. Though scent drunk is slang teens made up, the real scientific word is scent enthrallment. In simplest terms, Tyler has subconsciously began to court you after reading the compatibility between you two through pheromones,” Mr. Smith explained, finally finding a pen. 

 

“That's exactly why I'm not fucking scent drunk! I have a mate! And her name is Jenna!” Tyler yelled, the sour punch of anger rolling off of him in waves. It made Josh scrunch his nose up in discuss. Tyler’s emotional scents were so strong now compared to when they were outside, waiting. 

 

“Well, you see Mr. Joseph, since you are so close to your heat your body made a choice for you. It's mother nature's way of saying that Jenna isn't suitable for you-”

 

“And what?! That Josh is?! I don't even know who he is!” Tyler argued, fuming now. Josh felt another pang of hurt, but knew better than to say anything. 

 

“That's just how mother nature works, Mr. Joseph. It's not always fair. It's your body picking what it feels is the strongest Alpha that would be able to provide.” 

 

Josh knew Tyler was about to break out into tears, could just sense it with the way his shoulders hunched up and body starting to shake. He couldn't take it anymore, the way the Omega was hurting. Josh slowly reached out and wrapped his hand around Tyler’s wrist. “Ty,” he whispered, tugging gently. He could see the Omega visibly relax, his shoulders droop and the small sigh escape him. Then, suddenly, Tyler tensed again and ripped his arm out of the Alpha’s hold. He turned around quickly and glared at Josh, a small snarl on his lips.

 

“D-Don’t you ever call me that!” Tyler yelled, and for the first time, his eyes flashed a light baby blue. Surprise filled Josh as he looked into those soft baby blues, a warmth filling his gut despite them glaring at him. They were so beautiful…

 

A loud scoff escaped Tyler, and he stomped his way towards the door. The sound of the door slamming echoed in Josh’s ears, too shocked to go after Tyler. 

 

“Don't worry, Mr. Dun. He'll come around,” Mr. Smith said. Josh didn't know if he was supposed to find that reassuring or revolting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PHS-ing: PreHeat Syndrome ((Omega version of PMSing))* :)
> 
> Thank you for all those who left kudos and gave me the courage to continue! If there's any mistakes, just kindly point it out to me :) I hope you liked this chapter! <3


	3. Conflicted

Josh was forced to retell what happened when his mom arrived. Then there was paperwork his mother had signed which neither his mom or Mr. Smith would tell him what was about. Every time he asked, he would be shushed or told to be quiet. He was starting to feel like he shouldn't even be there if they were just going to shush him. 

 

He craved for his phone, the itch to text or scroll through Instagram slowly growing. He wanted to text Brendon and see his input on the situation, or the rumors which were sure to be spreading. The way the security guard had quite forcibly dragged him to the principal's office with a meek Tyler trailing behind them slowly, it had to be all over the school now. Fuck, it was embarrassing. 

 

His phone was in his backpack, and Josh had no idea where his backpack was. The security guard had confiscated it along with Tyler's for whatever reason. It's not like he was gonna straight out pull a wolfsbane-laced gun out and shoot everyone after having a minor slip up. Man, that security guard was paranoid. Josh just got angry, that Beta guard wouldn't understand. He just had to go to the doctors and update his medicine, and he would be fine. Josh tightened his crossed arms as he looked up at Mr. Smith, eyebrows furrowed. The old man was huffing and puffing about something Josh didn't really care about, hands moving about in a flurry. It ticked something off in Josh, but he made sure to control that angry little tick in his chest. His nose twitched, and he gritted his teeth so that he didn't accidentally growl at his principal.

 

Josh really needed to see his doctor.

 

It felt like hours before his mom and Mr. Smith had stopped talking. Josh didn't even know what they were talking about, something to do with very complicated medication names Josh didn't really recognize. His legs were tired, and he was pretty sure his right leg was dead asleep. Josh had to limp his way out of the room, the static in his leg intensifying as he walked. 

 

When he finally exited, he saw his backpack in the chair he was sitting in before. Brows furrowed, Josh walked over and picked up one of the straps before sliding it over his shoulders. The faint scent of Tyler lingered in the hallway, but Josh tried not to think much of it. It made his nose twitch and an unsettling calmness run through him again. Whatever Tyler’s body was trying to make happen, needed to stop. 

 

Once he got to the car and buckled in, Josh grabbed his phone out of the front pocket on his backpack and turned it on. He cringed at the all the notifications and quickly typed his password in, guilt seeping in his gut. Just as he thought, all of them were about the incident. He cringed even more and quickly cleared his task bar before clicking into his messages with Brendon.

 

> Breadman : Dude Mr. Bergman is a hoe

 

> Breadman : You should've totally let me copy the homework >:(

 

> Breadman : Answer me hoe

 

> Breadman : Dude some Alpha almost killed a teacher!!!!!!!!!

 

> Breadman : ….

 

> Breadman : when they say it's a red haired alpha that's on the football team, it better not be fucking u

 

> Breadman : i swear to fuck Josh what did u do?????

 

> Breadman : DID U FUCKIN SEDUCE AN OMEGA???? WHAT???

 

> Breadman : fuckin answer meeeeeeeeeee

 

> Breadman : joooooooooooooooooooooooossssshhhhjjjh 

 

> Breadman : fuckin love me hoe

 

Josh bit his lip and let out a sigh through his nose. Brendon was probably worried sick about him. His fingers hovered over the keyboard for a few seconds before he tapped into the message bar, really not wanting to talk about the whole thing anymore. 

 

> Joshie : hey

 

Josh exited out of the messaging app, but his phone instantly vibrated from a response from Brendon. His nerves got the best of him and he turned off his phone. Brendon could wait a few more minutes so he grasp on what he was even going to say to him. His phone went off a few more times before the ringtone went off. Josh cringed again and declined the call. 

 

“Your doctor won't be in town for another few days,” his mom said, breaking the silence between them. Josh looked up to her before looking back down to his phone, fiddling with the case. 

 

“Yeah?” he finally replied, pushing the corner of his phone case off before snapping it back on. This didn't sound so good.

 

“Yeah...Mrs.Chun is visiting her parents in New York. You think you can handle until then?” his mom asked, glancing over to Josh with pierced lips. 

 

“I-...I don't know,” Josh replied honestly, digging his thumb into the side of his case. He sank in his seat a little, a queasy feeling churning his stomach.

 

“A lot of people go natural, Josh. Being off medication isn't always a bad thing,” She offered, turning into their street. Josh knew that. Ryan was someone who went ‘natural’, and it wasn't by choice. Ryan’s father was what some call a traditionalist and wouldn't let his Alpha son get the medication he needed. Everyone pitied Ryan at school.

 

“It's just...difficult,” Josh supplied, looking around at his neighbourhood. 

 

“That's why Mr. Smith has given me the Josephs’ number-”

 

“What? W-Why would you need that?” Josh said, cutting her off. He looked over to her, scowling slightly. 

 

“Josh,” She said, exasperated. She looked over to him and gave him a meaningful look. “As far as we know, it seems Tyler is your only anchor-”

 

“Don't be ridiculous, mom. He-He’s just some scent drunk Omega slut, okay!?”

 

“Joshua! Do not talk about him like that! I know I raised you better!”

 

“Whatever.”

 

When they reached their parking lot, Josh scrambled out of the car with his backpack in tow. He didn't want to be trapped in that metal box any longer than he had to. He unlocked the door and left it ajar for his mom as he headed into the house. His siblings were still at school which he was kinda glad about. He knew as soon as Ashley got home, she was going to question him about the rumors and really Josh was tired of talking about it. He headed upstairs and made a beeline for the little gym set up they had in an extra room. His dad had set it up when he had entered high school, but Josh didn’t start using it until junior year. He had also started doing football in junior year as well prior to his dad’s wishes. 

 

Josh set his backpack down by the door before gently shutting it. He walked over to the treadmill and took off his shirt, throwing it off to the side. He then took off his way too tight skinny jeans before then grabbing the basketball shorts hanging on the side of the treadmill. He slipped them on, nose crinkling at the smell. Josh always kept a pair in here, though these were starting to smell pretty rancid. He should probably wash them soon or something. 

 

Vans probably weren’t the best shoe choice for running, but Josh didn’t feel like walking all the way to his room just to change them. He hopped onto the treadmill and turned it on. After walking at a slight fast pace, Josh turned the setting up until he was full on running as fast as he could. All his built up anger slowly started to release, giving him even more energy to run even faster.

 

Time started to blur as he ran, small pants escaping him. Josh didn’t know how long he had been running, but he was starting to tire and his body started to ache. That didn’t stop him though, he just pushed his sweaty body faster. It wasn’t until he sensed another presence in the room that he decided it was time to stop. He slowed the settings down and finally turned it off. Panting, Josh glanced towards the door and raised his brow. “How long you’ve been standing there?” he asked, stepping down from the treadmill. 

 

“Not that long. I tried to get your attention, but you were pretty zoned out,” Debby said, offering a small smile. Josh gave a half-hearted nod before picking up his shirt he had worn to school. He wiped the sweat off his face, panting heavily into the fabric. Debby unfolded her arms and held out a water bottle, ice cold and covered in condensation. “Here, you look pretty thirsty,” she added, holding the bottle out from the top. Josh walked over to her and nodded his thanks before unscrewing the cap and chugging it down. 

 

“So…,” Debby started, biting her lip. “You tried to claim Jenna Black’s Omega and then tried to kill Mrs. Williams?”

 

“Does everyone know Tyler is an Omega except me?” Josh asked, grimacing as he screwed the empty water back closed.

 

“Well no...You kinda...outed him to the whole school,” Debby said, moving from the doorframe she was leaning on to the lumpy couch in the corner. Josh let out a very exasperated sigh and went to join her on the couch.

 

“I-I didn’t out him...I didn’t ask Tyler to calm me down with his scent. He did that on his own free will,” Josh argued, dropping his shirt to the ground. He placed his elbows onto his knees and rubbed at his face. “I didn’t try to claim him either...I just...scented him. That’s all.”

 

“So you’re not interested in Tyler? I mean, you are practically covered in his scent,” Debby questioned, scooting slightly closer to Josh. She hesitantly placed her hand on his back and rubbed gently to try and comfort Josh.

 

“No. He just...Tyler kinda sat on me and Omegas’ are pretty stinky if you ask me,” Josh joked, leaning into her touch slightly. The sweet, yet subtle scent of apricots filled Josh’s nose, and Josh wondered for a small second if Debby was trying to scent mark him. She probably wanted to cover Tyler’s sweet floral scent, but with her status it wouldn’t really work. Josh would need to take a shower with scent neutralizer to wash it away. The thought sadden him, but he knew that was just his stupid instinctual side being a prick.

“Well good. I wouldn’t want my Alpha to be smitten by some dumb Omega,” Debby chuckled, rubbing his shoulders. Josh couldn’t help the way his lip raised in a snarl at the insult, but he quickly swallowed the growl that was about to erupt from his throat. Sighing, Josh raised his head from his palms and offered Debby a small, forced smile. 

 

“Quite the opposite actually...He’s scent drunk,” Josh forced out, looking back to the ground.  

 

“Oh. I thought he was with Jenna Black?” Debby asked, confusion laced in her tone.

 

“It’s not like he has a choice, Deb,” Josh pointed out, starting to feel the beginning of annoyance and frustration eat away at his chest.

 

“Right. And you’re just gonna let this happen?” Debby asked, starting to sound bitchy.

 

“What am I supposed to do about it, Deb? We can’t control mother nature. It’s not like either of us actually wants to be together anyway. Tyler’s got Jenna, and I’m fine being alone for now,” Josh replied, leaning back against the couch. Debby frowned, obviously not pleased with something he said.

 

“Well maybe if you actually found someone, you wouldn’t have Omega sluts all over you,” Debby said, the rancid smell of anger tinged with jealousy filling the room. Josh crinkled his nose and looked away from the Beta. Anger ticked in his throat, and he felt his claws start grow. He dug his claws into his palm and gritted his teeth. She needed to stop insulting Tyler like that.

 

“Deb, I think it’s time you left,” Josh stated, letting his Alpha voice seep into his tone. She seemed to be conflicted, her finger twitching as she fought against the order.

 

“I can’t believe you,” Debby whispered, standing up. Josh stood up as well, guilt washing over him.

 

“Deb…,” he sighed, reaching up and grasping her shoulder. “I didn’t mean-”

 

“Of course you didn’t” Debby interrupted, shaking his hand off and walking towards the door. There she seemed to hesitate again, hand on the doorknob. “I-...My band has a gig soon. I’ll uh, text you the details,” she added softly, seemingly more calm now. Before Josh could respond though, Debby walked out the door, closing it softly behind her. 

 

Josh let out a sigh and sat back down. He rubbed at his face again before standing back up and grabbing his backpack. Grabbing his phone out, he decided it was best to tell Brendon now before he freaked out. He turned it on and was surprised to see what time it was. 5:47. The sun was setting by now.

 

Josh opened his messages with Brendon once again, ignoring the eighteen new ones he had gotten from the Beta. He tapped into the messaging bar and let out a small sigh. Brendon should know the truth at least before the Beta went on a rampage to his house and demanded answers.

 

> Joshie : So

  
> Joshie : I might’ve fucked up.


	4. Breadman and Momma Dun

“Y’know, that's quite hypocritical of you,” Brendon said right before stuffing his face with chips. Josh grimaced at the mess of crumbs that dropped from Brendon’s mouth, already hearing his mother’s nagging in the back of his mind.

 

“What is?” Josh asked, looking up from the mess on Brendon’s shirt. The Beta gave him a look before wiping at his mouth and sitting up. 

 

“Well, y’know, the whole getting mad at Debby for calling Tyler a slut even though you called him one too,” Brendon hummed, wiping at his chest. Crumbs went flying everywhere causing Josh to cringe even more. Brendon was such a messy eater.

 

“I know, I just was…,” Josh replied, trailing off. He honestly didn't know what he was thinking, or what his thought process was then. Tyler was a mess of confusion he didn't want to deal with. Though Tyler seemed to be the topic of all of his conversations recently, and it had started to annoy Josh a bit. 

 

“An asshole? Weren't thinking straight? The list goes on, my dear Alpha,” Brendon supplied a he set the empty chip bag down onto the coffee table. Josh went silent after that, feeling guilt start to boil in his chest. He bit his lip and fidgeted with one of the throw pillows on the couch, tugging mindlessly on the tassels. 

 

“Did...D-Did you see him at all today at school? W-Was he okay?” Josh asked after a long pause, feeling his cheeks start to burn slightly. Josh didn’t go to school that day; apparently he was suspended until wednesday. He wasn’t sure if Tyler was though. He hoped he wasn’t; Tyler hadn’t done anything wrong.

 

“I have music with him. The dude’s covered in claim marks, it looks-”

 

“He’s claimed?!” Josh interrupted, his heart dropping. No, that wasn’t right. Tyler was his to claim. A growl edged into his throat but he quickly stopped it before it started. Josh shouldn’t be thinking those thoughts.

 

“He might as well be, Josh. Rumor has it uh, Jenna will y’know...mate with him when gets his next heat,” Brendon informed, wary to tell Josh. He could tell that Josh wasn’t going to like what he just said, especially now since the Alpha had told him he was off his medication. Mating and sex were two different things, especially if one was capable of a heat or rut. Mating was essentially tying the knot between two people; Marriage, but at the same time not. Jenna was going to knot Tyler during his heat and officially become his mate, not girlfriend. 

 

As soon as those words left Brendon, Josh felt like he was going to burst with pure rage. His fingers dug deeply into the pillow he was holding, and he gritted his teeth. He could feel his fangs elongate and dig into his bottom lip where the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Josh closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose as he tried to calm himself down. In the back of his mind, there was a tiny voice whispering at him that Tyler would have to top for Jenna to knot him which ticked Josh off even more. Tyler was an Omega, he deserved to be fucked until he couldn’t walk anymore. Josh tried to ignore those thoughts; they were so sexist and disgusting, but he couldn’t help it. His subconscious was trying every way possible to get him to claim him before Jenna could, find everything wrong with her so he could prove that he was the better Alpha.

 

“Hey, I wouldn’t worry about it, man. His heat is probably a month away anyway. You could totally…,” Brendon trailed off, not knowing what to say. That Josh still had time to get over Tyer? To claim him? Brendon didn’t know which one would calm Josh down. It didn’t seem to matter though because Josh seemed to only get angrier at Brendon’s statement. Josh’s breathing deepened, and the rancid scent of an angry Alpha started to suffocate Brendon. No wonder Tyler tried to calm him down, even as a Beta his eyes were starting to water. 

 

“His heat starts in a few days,” Josh gritted out, a low growl in his throat. His fangs also gave him a slight lisp.

 

“How do you-”

 

“Because I tasted his pheromones when he calmed me down.” 

 

“You what?” Brendon asked, eyebrows narrowing.

 

“I- He-...Bren, I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t even fully there when it happened,” Josh tried to explain, his fangs slowly retracting back into his gums.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ! No wonder you’re so infatuated with him; you might as well be scent drunk too, Josh!” Brendon said, exasperated. He stood up and wiped at his shirt from the remaining crumbs. Josh felt slightly offended at Brendon’s words, biting his lip again to keep his mouth shut.

He tightened his grip on his pillow and ignored the sense of deja vu as the angry Beta stood up to leave. 

 

Josh doesn’t get up to comfort Brendon like he had with Debby last night. He remained sitting there, clutching at his pillow. “I didn’t-”

 

“I know you didn’t mean it, Josh. Just-...Just get your medication as soon as possible. I know you said your doctor doesn’t get back till Tuesday, but please try not to molest Tyler and kill everyone on your street. Look, I gotta go. Uh, Sarah asked me to the movies today and yeah.”

 

“Sarah asked you out?” Josh said, smiling softly. He might be going through some shit, but he could at least be happy for his friend. Sarah was a pretty little Beta from the drama club, and sweetness is what Brendon needed in his love life.

 

“Yep, this dick needs to get wet anyway. It’s been...It’s been a month and I’ve had enough of Ryan thoughts cockblocking me,” Brendon said, a determined look coming over his face.

 

“Good for you, Bren,” Josh said. At least someone’s love life wasn’t completely fucked.

 

“Well yeah, see ya. Don’t wanna keep Sarah waiting,” Brendon said, sending a wink to Josh before walking to the front door and heading out.

 

The front door clicked closed behind the Beta, and Josh let out a tired sigh. He stayed there in his curled up position, not having the energy or motivation to move. The house was empty as well, everyone was either at work, school, or just out in general. He knew that his mom was about to drop off Abbie from elementary school, and Josh dreaded the thought of her coming home. The living room smelled of an angry Alpha and a slightly distressed Beta, of course his mother was going to question him all about it and possibly lecture him about it.

 

Josh didn’t know how long he sat there, staring into nothing and dreading his doom, but if he had to guess he would say about twenty to thirty minutes. He was broken from his mindless train of thought when the familiar laughter of Abbie filled the quiet house along with the front door shutting behind her and their mom. Josh subconsciously gripped his pillow tighter and waited for his mother to start questioning and then yelling.

 

“Ew! What’s that smell, Mom?” Abbie asked causing Josh to grimace. Abbie was starting smell things like emotion and people’s scents, but their parents had not yet explain what they were yet.

 

“How about you go upstairs while I make us some lunch, Sweetie?” His mom said, finally appearing from the small hallway connected to the front door with Abbie trailing behind her. Avoiding the question, smart he supposed. 

 

“Okay!” Abbie replied, walking towards the stairs. She took her shoes off at the bottom step before starting to head up the stairs. “Hi, Josh!” she called as she did so, waving at him before disappearing up to the second floor. Josh offered a smile, but she was already gone. 

 

“Josh,” his mom called from the kitchen. Josh sighed and got up from his spot on the couch, subconsciously bringing the pillow with him. He then walked to the kitchen island, pulling a stool out and sitting down. 

 

“Um...I can explain?” Josh said, hugging the pillow to his chest like it would protect him from his Alpha mother.

 

“Then start. My whole living room smells like a back alley of a sketchy strip club,” She replied, opening the fridge to get out the ingredients to a sandwich. 

 

“Brendon came over and we...had a chat about...stuff,” Josh answered, fidgeting with the tassels on the pillow once again. He saw his mother glance at the clock above the stove before looking back to Josh. 

 

“High school doesn’t get out for another forty minutes,” she said as she set the ingredients down onto the island. Josh bit his lip and stayed quiet as she set four pieces of bread out. When his mother realized that Josh wasn’t going to say anything, she sighed and set the mayo-covered knife down. “I’ve decided that i’m going to call the Josephs and arrange for Tyler to come over,” she stated, resuming the making of the two sandwiches.

 

“Mom! You can’t!” Josh exclaimed, panic filling him. 

 

“I can and I will. It’s very apparent that you can’t control yourself, Josh,” his mother retorted, throwing some turkey and cheese onto the condiment-covered bread. 

 

“I can control myself! I just got angry, it’s not a big deal,” Josh argued, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Really? You can control yourself?” his mother asked, placing her hands on the edge of the island.

 

“Yes!” Josh replied, arms tightening around the pillow.

 

“Then put away your claws and stop ripping my living room pillow apart,” She ordered, an edge in her voice. Josh looked down, face falling. There was his claws, locked into the pillow. The fabric had broken around his claws and his fingers were now sinking into the white fluff inside.  He quickly tore his fingers out of the pillow, causing it to limply fall to floor. 

 

“I’ve also decided that until you can control yourself and have the correct medication, that you should not play football anymore,” She added, moving to grab plates. Josh felt his jaw drop. His head shot up as he stared at her in disbelief. He couldn’t do that! He was one of the best players on the team! 

 

“Mom!” he called out, a whine in his tone. “That’s not fair!”

 

“Honey, it’s for the best. I don’t want you to hurt anyone. Besides, it’s only for a few weeks. I think you can handle a few weeks,” she offered, setting the plates down. Placing the sandwiches onto the two different plates, she gave Josh a tight smile and then slid one of the plates over to Josh. 

 

“Do you really think it’s smart to leave an Omega and Alpha together? What if he starts his heat, huh? What then?” Josh questioned, ignoring the sandwich. His mom started putting everything away, not responding right after. Once everything was away, she went back to her previous spot, hands gripping the edge of the counter.

 

“Well Josh, I could only hope I raised you well enough for you to put an unclaimed Omega into one of the heat rooms respectably. Just like if anyone of us went into a rut. He is not anything different from us,” his mother finally responded, giving Josh a meaningful look. Josh only glared at his sandwich like it was the enemy responsible for all this.

 

“It’s not fair,” Josh muttered weakly. He wrapped his arms around himself, a whisper in the back of his mind telling him that this was the perfect chance to claim his mate which he promptly ignored. 

 

“I know, Sweetie,” she said, giving him a knowing glance. She then opened the cupboard below the island and bent down to grab something. When she pulled up, she had a can of febreze. She set it down in front of Josh’s plate and said, “When you’re done eating make sure to spray this and clean up the living room a bit.”

 

“Mom,” Josh whined, but he was swiftly cut off.

 

“No ‘but’s. You stank it up, you clean it up,” She retorted sternly. She picked up the other plate and walked over to Josh where she gave him a quick one sided hug. “Now if you would excuse me, I have to feed a hungry little Beta,” she hummed, rubbing Josh’s faded red hair before walking towards the stairs. 

  
Josh sighed, feeling completely helpless. He looked back to his sandwich and glared at it some more before finally picking it up. He began to peel off the crust in front, flicking it onto his plate. Might as well not waste food, Josh thought as he took a grumpy bite out of the sandwich. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems a bit rushed and choppy? Sorry for that, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Please do point out any mistakes <3


	5. Sandwiches and Chips

Josh’s mother had in fact called the Josephs after she had fed Abbie. Josh knew because he was cleaning up the living room while she called them in the kitchen. Josh felt like he might just set himself on fire from the pure embarrassment he felt from his mom talking about his supposed anger issues with some stranger. 

 

When he was done cleaning, he headed upstairs and decided to take a shower. He knew smelt of rage and embarrassment, possibly of Tyler still as well. He needed to wash it all off and start off fresh.  

 

Looking into the mirror, he noticed his hair had faded significantly. He frowned as he stripped from his clothes, wondering if he had any leftover red dye from the last time Josh had dyed his hair. He turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up before stepping in. The hot water felt great on his skin, the slight burn and steam causing him to become a blushy pink. As he washed his hair, he noticed the red dye mixed with the water as it went down the drain, causing it to be tinged a bright orange-red color. Like blood he supposed. He wondered briefly if this is what girls dealt with when they had their period.  

 

When Josh was done washing his hair, he grabbed the loofah from its little hook and squirted some of scent neutralizing body wash into it. He put the bottle down and mixed the product into the loofah before he started rubbing at his chest. The subtle scent of the soap reached his nose and he was reminded of play-doh some reason. Josh continued to scrub at his body, working at his arms now. He let out a small sigh as he worked lower to his abdomen, eyes falling shut.

 

A flash of Tyler crossed his mind and he frowned, eyebrows furrowing. He scrubbed at his back as he pushed those thoughts away. Thinking about Tyler in the shower was definitely crossing some lines. 

 

_ “Y-You need to calm down,” Tyler’s shaky voice whispered _ .

 

A flash of Tyler's stretched out neck went through his mind before his eyes were flying open.  A small gasp escaped him and he paused for a second, eyes searching the bottom of the tub like it had the answers to his problems. 

 

_ “J-Josh,” Tyler whimpered, letting his legs fall open.  _

 

Josh's hand flew forward and he instantly turned the shower knob to the coldest temperature. His half-hard on instantly died as Josh jumped in shock from the sudden ice cold water. 

 

He wash the rest of the soap off his body before turning the shower off and jumping out. Josh grabbed his clothes from the floor and quickly put them on. Nope, this wasn't happening. Josh wasn't gonna have random sex thoughts about Tyler. Hell no. 

 

Once he was dressed, he exited the bathroom and made a beeline to his bedroom. The familiar floral scent reached his nose, but he ignored it. It was just his mind playing tricks on him. Josh opened his door and quickly shut it behind him. Then he completely froze. His blood turned into ice and his stomach lurched. Josh felt like he was going to throw up.

 

“Hey dude, are you okay?” 

 

Tyler Joseph was sitting on his bed. His bed. 

 

“Did you even dry off? You're still all wet.”

 

Josh felt his jaw clench, and he gripped the doorknob tightly. “I'll uh, I’ll be right back,” he said, his tongue feeling way too big for his mouth. Josh opened the door behind him and quickly backed out of it. He headed straight for the stairs, jaw still clenched tightly. 

 

“Mom!” he called out as he went down the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet. 

 

“What, Honey? I'm about to go pick up Jordan,” he heard her reply from the kitchen. Josh headed straight there, lips pierced. 

 

“Why's Tyler in  _ my  _ room? On  _ my  _ bed?” Josh practically growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Well, I thought we agreed it would be best if Tyler came over,” she said like she was stating the obvious. She had the car keys in her hand and her purse in the other. 

 

“I didn't think you meant this exact day! I-I thought you meant like tomorrow o-or Sunday!” Josh argued, his chest heaving slightly. 

 

“Mrs. Joseph, kind woman she is, said Tyler wasn't doing anything today and I know you're not so I just thought-”

 

“Mom,” Josh whined, interrupting her. 

 

“Josh, stop acting like a whiny child. You're almost 18 now, so start acting like it,” she scorned, tired of her son's childish acts. “Tyler is a kind boy who came here to help you and you will treat him with respect.”

 

Josh opened his mouth to complain, but he was stopped by his mother's pointed finger. 

 

“No ‘but’s. Why don't you bring Tyler up some food? Poor boy is nothing but skin and bones, he must be hungry,” She suggested, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. “Abbie is waiting in the car and you know how fussy she gets. Have fun, Sweetie.” His mom walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek before heading to the front door. 

 

Josh glared at the island counter for a few seconds before opening the fridge to search for some food to give to Tyler. 

 

By the time he was done, he had made three tuna sandwiches and had two cups of fruit punch. It was hard to carry up the stairs, but he managed to do it without causing any spillage. He was glad to door to his room was still open because knocking would've been a great hassle to do with his hands full like this. 

 

Tyler was staring at him when he walked in, a confused look on his face. Josh set the plate down on his desk first before the setting down the two cups, and then finally the bag of chips that had been stuffed under his armpit.

 

“Food?” Josh offered, glancing over to Tyler who was just sitting on his bed, watching him. Tyler got up from his spot on the bed and walked over to Josh, picking up one of the sandwiches. 

 

“Uh, thanks,” Tyler replied before taking a bite of his sandwich. Josh cringed a bit and began to take the crust off his own sandwich. Crust was gross. Josh pulled out the chair from the desk and sat down, finally taking a bite of his sandwich. Tyler looked expectedly at Josh sitting down, and then glanced at Josh's bed before looking back to Josh. It took him a solid minute before Josh realized Tyler didn't have anywhere really to sit. He was going to offer the chair he was in but Tyler was already heading over to his bed. Josh watched the Omega flop down and take another bite, a weird feeling starting to etch up his chest to his throat. He couldn't really explain it, but Josh was just really aware of Tyler being on his bed. It was like his body was tuned in on the fact the Omega was on his bed and it didn't stir with him well. Josh didn't say anything and continued to eat his sandwich until it was gone. He rubbed at his chest so the crumbs would bounce off, teeth clenched. 

 

“Um,” Tyler said, breaking the silence. Josh looked over to him, noticing he as well had finished his sandwich. He also noticed the room was tinged with a sense of nervousness and wariness.

 

“Yeah?” Josh asked, noticing Tyler hadn't said anything. 

 

“C-Could I have the other sandwich? I'm just craving food really bad since my-....Uh, yeah,” Tyler finally whispered, cutting himself off with a grimace. Josh glanced over to sandwich and gave a small hum. The only reason he had made was because he too much leftover tuna mixture, but not enough for him to save it for later. 

 

“Yeah, sure,” Josh replied, standing up. He picked up the plate, about to walk over to give it to Tyler. He paused instead, glancing at the bag of chips. Setting the plate back down, he grabbed the bag of chips and took off the clip before unrolling the bag. He placed two handful of chips on the plate before placing the bag down and picking the plate back up. He walked over to Tyler and offered the plate. Tyler seemed to blush at this, grabbing the plate meekly. Tyler set the plate in his lap and reached up to take his hood off.

 

As soon as Tyler's neck was exposed, the dark bruises littering his skin became the center of Josh’s attention. He glared at them, examining how they were etched into the Omega’s skin. Brendon wasn't kidding, Tyler's skin screamed claimed and taken. His upper lip twitched, but he stopped the growl threatening to crawl up his throat.

 

“J-Josh?” Tyler whimpered, reminding Josh of the shower incident. He grimaced and looked up to Tyler's face where he instantly noticed the bright blue eyes staring back at him. Tyler whimpered again and tilted his neck to side in submission. 

 

Josh screwed his eyes shut, finally realizing that his eyes were bleeding ruby red. That's the only reason why Tyler would be acting like this. “Sorry,” he said, cursing under his breath. He walked back to the desk chair, forcibly blinking the red away his pupils. He sat down and avoided eye contact. Tyler seemed to come back to his regular self because he heard an irritated sigh and the scent of annoyance gently brush against his nose. Tyler's scents seemed to be very weak, which was strange because he remembered very clearly that Tyler's scent was very pungent and strong. He wondered if the Omega took supplements for his scent or something. 

 

“That's getting annoying,” Tyler grumbled, picking at the chips before eating them quietly. 

 

“You tell me,” Josh replied, grabbing the bag of chips and setting them into his lap. An awkward tension filled the room, and Josh couldn't seem to find anything to say to break it either. Tyler didn't seem to want to say anything either, so Josh just let the silence engulf the room. 

 

It stayed like that for awhile, them quietly eating. Once Tyler had finished his second helping, he set the plate down on the floor and stayed on bed quietly, looking around at the small decorations Josh had hanging around his room. His eyes finally landed on the bag of chips Josh was eating. A small pink tongue poked out and licked at his lips. A hungry glint sparkled in Tyler's eye as he stared at the bag of chips expectantly.

 

Josh didn't notice until he had glanced at Tyler, about to ask him when he would go home.  The dude literally ate two sandwiches and two handfuls of chips, how was he still hungry? He knew Tyler said it was his heat, or what sounded like his heat, but seriously, how much could this kid eat?

 

Josh stared at him for a second before finally giving in, stretching his hand out with the bag for Tyler to grab some. Tyler seemed to perk at that, and he quickly got up to get the chips. Instead of getting a handful like Josh was expecting, Tyler grabbed the whole bag and trotted happily back to Josh’s bed. Josh stared in surprise, eyebrows furrowed and mouth agape as Tyler then took off his shoes and cuddled up in the bed, eating the chips with a small smile. 

 

“Make yourself at home why don't you,” Josh grumbled, watching as Tyler leaned back against the headboard.

 

~

 

Tyler's visits for the next three days seemed to only consist of Josh feeding Tyler as the Omega sat in his bed. There wasn't really any conversation, only random small talk. His mother and Tyler's had agreed on letting Tyler visit for at least two hours everyday, and Josh hated to admit that he was actually starting to feel a bit calmer even though all Tyler did was eat in his bed. 

 

A small buzz suddenly filled the quiet room, and Josh fished his phone out of his pocket, turning the screen on. Debby’s name appeared on the notification bar causing Josh to smile. He unlocked his phone and read the text message quietly to himself. It was the band gig information she was talking about a few days ago. Josh sent a thumbs up and a smiley face before exiting out of his messages. 

 

“Who are you texting?” Tyler asked casually before taking another bite of his sandwich. That was the Omega’s fourth one. Josh really hoped he didn't ask for another one, that was the last of the lunch meat they had. 

 

“Huh? Oh, I'm texting Debby,” Josh replied, slightly confused by Tyler's question. 

 

“Oh. Is she your girlfriend?” he asked after swallowing his food. He started to fidget slightly, setting his sandwich down. 

 

“What? No,” Josh relied instantly, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Good.”

 

“Good?”

 

“Yeah, Jenna doesn't really like Debby,” Tyler said quietly, eating some of the chips. Josh felt a urge to defend his friend, his lips pierced.

 

“Why's that?”

 

“Jenna is the leader of Christian Club and like, Debby is always messing with their meetings. She quite rude too,” Tyler said, setting the plate of half eaten food on the nightstand. Tyler shifted so that he was laying down on his side, subconsciously nuzzling at the sheets beneath his cheek. 

 

With Tyler all curled up on his bed, nuzzling at his bed, Josh found himself unable to reply, his voice caught in his throat.

 

Every time Josh slept in his bed now, all he could smell was Tyler. His sweet floral scent would keep him up and his thoughts running. And of course, cause his life sucked, he would have wet dreams and wake up with a case of morning wood. 

 

“Tyler,” Josh started, voice tight. Tyler opened his eyes which were slowly drooping closed. They were glazed over, and the Omega didn't seem to be all the way there. “Could you please get off my bed?”

 

“But it's so comfy and soft and warm,” Tyler argued, reaching behind him and grabbing the blanket. He pulled it over him and began to nuzzle at it, making these little content noise that made Josh's gut lurch. He was up in an instance, sensing that this was going too far. Tyler was now blatantly scenting his bed. 

 

“Ty,” Josh said, not sure what to do. His mom was downstairs, he should probably call her up. 

 

“No,” the Omega said, sounding childish. He suddenly turned over in the bed, rubbing his legs all over the bed. He grabbed one of the pillows and placed it under his head, rubbing his cheek all over it. Josh bit his lip, unable to help the way his gut clenched with warmth at the sight of the Omega rubbing himself all over his bed. 

 

“Tyler, stop,” Josh said again, trying to use his Alpha voice. This seemed to cause Tyler to stiffen, his limbs frozen in place. Reality seemed to snap back for him because he was off the bed in an instant. Josh, still unsure of what to do, just stared at the panicking Omega. His clothes were ruffled and his hair was sticking up in random places. The Omega looked over to Josh with wide eyes, and the pungent smell of embarrassment filled his nose. 

 

“Fuck,” Tyler breathed, running a hand through his hair. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

 

Josh stepped closer to him, placing his hand on Tyler's bicep. A high-pitched whine escaped Tyler’s throat followed by a whimper. “A-Alpha…,” Tyler whispered, reaching up and gripping the front of Josh’s shirt. Shit, Tyler was already gone again. Was this his heat? No, it couldn't be. Tyler didn't smell of heat. Josh bit his lip harshly.

 

“Ty, Jenna isn't here right now,” Josh tried to explain, hoping Tyler meant he wanted his Alpha and he that he wasn't calling him his Alpha. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He needed to call his mom. Like right now. Fuck. 

 

“Alpha,” Tyler muttered, tugging on Josh's shirt.

 

“No, Tyler, I'm not your Alpha. Jenna is,” Josh tried to explain. Panic blossomed in his chest, and he looked to the door, hoping his mom could hear what was going on. Tyler looked up from Josh's chest up to his face. Bright, baby blue eyes stared intently at him. A pout formed on Tyler's lips, another whine escaping his lips. 

 

“Alpha,” Tyler said again with more force in his voice this time. 

 

“Mom!” he called out, panic in his voice. Tyler gave him a confused look, head tilting slightly. “Mom!” he called out again, ignoring the hurt look that crossed Tyler's expression.

 

Heavy footsteps were heard up the stairs and then the creaks of someone walking towards his room. There was two knocks before the door opened and a worried mom walked in. Her demeanor seemed to instantly change the moment her eyes landed on Tyler. “Shit,” she whispered, walking slowly over to them. Tyler didn't seemed to like this and growled at the stranger, pulling Josh closer to his chest. “Hey, Sweetheart, it's okay,” she said, looking over to Josh and nodding her head over to Tyler.

 

“Uh, Ty, please calm down,” Josh said, looking back over to Tyler. Tyler looked back to Josh and made a small whimpering noise, shuffling closer to him. Tyler placed his face into the crook of Josh's neck, rubbing his cheek against it. 

 

“Place your hand on the back of his neck and grip him firmly,” Josh's mom said, confusing Josh greatly. 

 

“What?”

 

“Just do it, Josh.”

 

Josh sighed, reaching up. He gently placed his hand on the back of Tyler's neck, just like his mom said, and applied a small amount of pressure. Tyler seemed to squirm a bit but other than that, not really react. 

 

“Grip hard, I said.”

 

Josh bit his lip and dug his fingers into Tyler's neck roughly, just wanting Tyler to go back to normal. 

 

Tyler only stiffened for a second before he went completely limp. Josh wasn't prepared for this so Tyler fell onto his knees, making Josh wince at the loud bang his knees caused. 

 

“Is he okay? W-What did I do?” Josh asked, thinking he somehow broke Tyler. 

 

“Relax, Sweetheart. He's just submitting. Doesn't your school teach you anything? He'll come around in a few minutes,” his mom explained, looking at mess on Josh's desk in disappointment. 

 

“W-Why was he acting like that?” Josh asked quietly, watching the dazed look on Tyler's face slowly disappear.

 

“Omegas have a very hard time controlling their feral side when exposed to strong feelings. What was he doing before he started acting like that?”

 

“He was uh, eating one of the sandwiches I made him on the bed,” Josh explained, looking to the forgotten plate on the nightstand. 

 

A harsh slap came across the back of his head. He yelped in surprise, confusion running across his face. “What was that for?!” he asked angrily, looking to his mom.

 

“You let an unclaimed Omega on your bed after you've been giving him offerings?!” his mom practically yelled, anger filling the room. 

 

“What? Where was he supposed to sit? Am I not allowed to feed him?” Josh asked, anger still in his voice. His mom shook her head disbelief. 

 

“We have so much to talk about,” she sighed, crossing her arms. “You basically courted the poor boy without even knowing it.”

 

Josh felt his blood run cold. “I-I did what?” he asked, voice quiet.

 

“Shush, the boy's coming to,” His mom scorned, bending down and placing her hands under his pits. She picked him up the best she could and placed him on the bed, huffing right after. 

 

When Tyler came back to conscious, Josh noticed his blue eyes vanished instantly. The Omega sat up hesitantly, the scent of confusion hitting Josh's nose. And then instantly embarrassment. It was strong and rancid. Josh couldn't help but grimace. 

 

“I-,” Tyler started out, cheeks bright red. He looked at Josh and his cheeks burned even brighter. His eyes were wet with tears “You-”

 

Before Josh could even reply, Tyler was standing up and pushing his way past him, a small choked sob escaping Tyler's lips. Josh wanted to go after him, but there was an iron grip on his wrist. “Don't,” his mother said, alpha voice causing his feet to lock up. He turned to her and growled loudly in her face, eyes bright ruby red. He still couldn't move though, his mother had locked him in place. 

  
As the front door slammed, his growl turned into a small whiny whimper. His Omega was hurt, Josh needed to comfort and protect him, but he couldn't. He was trapped by his stupid mother’s order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look i'm not dead :) For my apologies, I give you a more lengthy chapter. I hope you enjoy it :) If there's any mistakes please tell me.
> 
> Also I found out i'm a comment whore so please comment to motivate me to write?


	6. Dr. Chun Will See You Now

Josh was becoming very irritated by his mother now. He didn't do anything wrong, Josh had just did what his mother had told him. She said to feed the poor bastard, and now  _ he _ was the bad guy because he did what she had told him? It didn't make any sense. Everything was just a giant train wreck, and Josh was being forced to watch. What's even worse is that his mother didn't even explain anything at all to him when Tyler had left. She just ordered him to clean his room and not to leave until she had returned with her stupid Alpha voice. Now, Josh was stuck in his room with Tyler's panicked scent still heavy in the air.

 

He hated it. He hated it so much. It was like complete torture to be in his own room now. Josh felt like he was being suffocated and choked. He just wanted to leave, find Tyler, and then hold him tightly as he whispered apologies into his ear. 

 

The guilt was eating him alive, and Josh couldn't help the small, pathetic whimpers that left his throat as he cleaned the room up the best he could. His eyes were wet too, from pure frustration and helplessness. He was stuck in this stupid room, and he couldn't escape. 

 

Josh didn't know how much time had passed with him holed up in his room, but the sun went down and the moon was high in the sky by now. He was curled up in his bed, nose pressed into a spot where he could smell Tyler the strongest. He hated to say it, but it helped him calm down significantly. Unfortunately, not enough for him to fall asleep. He was too fidgety and his mind was racing a mile a minute. Josh couldn't sleep, not when he knew he had upset and made Tyler cry.

 

The small broken sob that had escaped Tyler's lips before he ran off kept echoing in his mind, causing him to whine and whimper. What did he do wrong? Did his mother make him do something he wasn't supposed to? He didn't understand. Josh wanted so badly to understand.

 

The sound of the door opening caused Josh's eyes to flutter open. A beam of light from the hallway entered his pitch dark room, shining onto his face. Josh squinted, his eyes not used to any lighting yet. When he saw his mother's silhouette, a puff of air left his lips, and he quickly turned around in his bed, pulling his blanket over his head. 

 

“Josh,” he heard his mother call out, the image of her crossing her arms across her chest vivid in Josh's mind. He didn't reply, still very upset with her. There was sigh and the small footsteps of his mom walking closer. His bed dipped and there was a caress on bicep. “I called the Josephs after Tyler ran off. His mom said he was very sad but otherwise fine,” she said, tugging gently at the blanket so she could see her son's face. Josh kept a tight grip on the blanket though, and made no effort to reply. He was still utterly pissed at his mother. She made him do that, make Tyler sad. Josh hated her so much for that. 

 

There was another sigh and creaking noises as his mother shifted on the bed. Josh still didn't move an inch as she stood up, eyes bolted shut. His jaw was clenched and eyebrows furrowed as he fought the urge to get up and scream at his mother. 

 

“Dinner’s ready if you want some,” she commented, footsteps heading to the door. There she seemed to pause, like she was debating something in her mind. It was a solid ten seconds before she added, “Dr. Chun called earlier as well too. You have an appointment tomorrow at 9 a.m so be ready, okay?”

 

Josh still didn't reply, keep as still as possible. 

 

“Josh, do you hear me?” his mom asked, voice soft, but it still had that ‘answer-me’ tone in it.

 

“Yes,” Josh groaned out, annoyed. Frustration boiled in his chest, and he tightened his hold on the blanket. 

 

“Okay, Sweetheart. Goodnight.”

 

The door clicked softly, and Josh let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

 

After a few hours, Josh finally fell asleep. He dreamt of Tyler and his watery, chocolate brown eyes. 

 

~

 

Being trapped in a car with his mom the next morning was hell. It was a forty five minute drive to the doctors, and it took all of Josh's strength to not jump out of the window. 

 

It's not like his mom was saying anything, it's just that being around her was starting to piss him off. Her scent was once comforting, now annoying. Everything about her was getting on his nerves now. Josh has never been more happy to see the hospital come into view. 

 

Once they were parked, Josh was instantly out of the car and heading towards the automatic doors. He heard his mom’s irritating heels click quickly behind him as entered the hospital, feet already taking him to the waiting room. 

 

There was a few people already waiting, scattered around the room. He looked around for an empty row of chairs, but failed to see any. Josh sighed in irritation; he really didn't want to sit next to anyone. He walked over to a row that had two empty seats and sat down into it, glad that there was an empty seat between him and the very large man next to him. The man kinda smelled like rotten cheese, but it was either him or sitting next to a crying child. Josh rather not punch an 8 year old this morning. 

 

His mom finally joined him, heels clicking as she walked across the room to him. She sat down in the empty seat, glancing at the rotten cheese man before looking over to Josh. “So. Excited to see Dr. Chun?” she hummed, a smile on her red lips. Josh spared a glare her way before looking back to the TV in the corner. It was too quiet for anyone to hear, but it was playing Tangled and that was better than his mom right now.

 

His mom realized that she wasn't going to get a response and gave a small sigh. She held out paper wristband the lady behind the counter had given her, her lips pierced. Josh took it from her and put it on, noticing it's bright red color. He looked around at everyone else's and noticed he was the only one with a red one. Everyone else had green or yellow. Weird. 

 

“School’s tomorrow,” his mom said, putting her purse on her lap to dig through it. Josh let out an annoyed sigh, letting the back of his head hit the wall. He didn't know what was worse: waiting for his appointment in a loud, smelly room, or his mom trying to make small talk with him. He glanced at his mom and noticed she had a crossword puzzle book and a pen in hand. He grimaced. That was such an old person thing to do. 

 

“Joshua Dun?” he heard a familiar voice call out. His eyes landed on an old Asian woman at the door, and he stood up. Dr. Chun just came back from vacation and she still looked like she needed another one. 

 

“Hey, Mrs. Chun,” he greeted as he walked over to her, a small smile on his lips. His irritation instantly vanished at the sight of her. She’s been his doctor ever since he went through puberty, and she was just the best doctor anyone could ask for. She nodded back in greeting and held the door open for him to walk in. 

 

“That's Dr. Chun, Josh,” she hummed teasingly, closing the door behind him. She gestured the weight scale next to the hallway. “Shoes off, you know the procedure.” Josh complied, taking off his vans and stepping onto the weight scale. The screen flashed on at the contact and took a second to take in Josh's weight before flashing a solid 162. Dr. Chun hummed and scribbled at her clipboard. “You've gained six pounds since I last saw you.”

 

“Way to make a girl feel insecure,” Josh said back jokingly, stepping off the scale. Dr. Chun grinned and pointed to the scale on the wall. Josh walked over to it and put his back against it, standing as straight as he could. Dr. Chun placed her pen at the top of Josh's head, reading the number the pen reached. Josh couldn't help but let a small chuckle out. Dr. Chun was on her tippy toes to reach his head. He remembered when she was the taller one when he was eleven. 

 

“Five nine,” Dr. Chun said, writing it down on her clipboard. “You've grown an inch or two.” 

 

Josh rolled his eyes and put his shoes back on before following Dr. Chun down a long hallway. It always smelt clean and sharp in here, the smell of medicine and cleaners attacking his nose. He was finally showed into a room where Dr. Chun gestured the bed. Josh got onto it, hating the nosy crinkling it caused. Dr. Chun closed the door and grabbed her swivel chair before sitting down. “So, what seems to be the problem, Josh? You only saw me about a month ago,” Dr. Chun said, looking down at a file she had grabbed from her desk.

 

“My uh, my medicine isn't working anymore. I've lost control a lot this past um, week,” Josh explained, sitting up on the bed. She looked up at Josh curiously before swiveling her chair over to him. She grabbed a tiny flashlight from her pocket and turned it on before flashing it into Josh's eyes. He squinted on instinct but relaxed them when Dr. Chun let an irritated click of her tongue show her annoyance. 

 

“Show me your eyes,” she muttered, tilting Josh's head this and that way. He pierced his lips and focused on flashing his eyes rather than snapping at Dr. Chun for manhandling him. She let out an odd noise before she swiveled back to her computer, pocketing her flashlight. The clacks of her typing quickly at her keyboard filled the room, and Josh kinda sat there awkwardly. “When was your last rut?” she asked, not even sparing him a glance. Josh let out an awkward cough.

 

“Um, maybe three or four months ago?” Josh replied awkwardly, biting his lip.

 

“And nothing has interrupted it? New partners? Been around anyone in a heat or rut?” Dr. Chun asked, still typing furiously at her screen. Josh felt a blush start to come up his neck as his mind instantly went to Tyler.

 

“Um. He's not in a heat yet, but um...yeah,” Josh explained, fidgeting with a loose string on his pants. The typing at the computer stopped, and Dr. Chun let out an exasperated breath. 

 

“Omega? Are you saying you met an Omega near his heat?”

 

“Um. Yeah,” Josh said meekly, pulling at the string. “H-He’s been hanging over at my house the last couple of days.”

 

Dr. Chun clicked her tongue. “Unclaimed?” she asked, rolling her chair over to Josh with her clipboard. 

 

“Well, he has a girlfriend-”

 

“Has he been knotted?”

 

“N-No.”

 

Dr. Chun hummed and scribbled at her clipboard again. Josh sat there quietly, not sure what was going on. “Has he shown signs of having scent enthrallment?”

 

“Um, yes.”

 

“Have you been feeling possessive and/or protective of him?”

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

“Have you been easily agitated or aggressive?”

 

“Yes,” Josh whispered, hands clutching at the paper sheet below him. 

 

“Have you been experiencing an increase of sexual urges and/or exotic dreams?”

 

“Yes.”

 

There was a pause, and then Dr. Chun writing at her clipboard before she lifted a paper and continued to write. 

 

“Dr. Chun?” 

 

She didn't respond to Josh. Instead, she swiveled over to her computer and clicked at it a few times before looking over to Josh. “Have you two had sex?”

 

Josh choked on his spit before furiously shaking his head. “N-No!” 

 

“Have you two exchanged scents?”

 

Josh bit his lip and ignored how flushed he felt. “U-Um, he's scented my bed, but n-not me,” he explained, avoiding eye contact. Dr. Chun stayed silent after that before releasing a heavy sigh.

 

“Goddammit, Josh,” she cursed quietly before standing up. Dr. Chun opened a drawer and pulled a plastic bag out. She opened it and pulled out a needle, connecting it to a syringe. She walked over to Josh and tilted his neck to the side, feeling the side of his neck up with two fingers. “It's swollen,” she commented, massaging her fingers into his neck. Josh cringed, feeling very uncomfortable that Dr. Chun was touching up his neck like that.

 

“Swollen?” Josh choked out, teeth gritted. 

 

“Your mating gland,” Dr. Chun answered, pressing the needle into it. Josh hissed, feeling very much violated by Dr. Chun. “Shh, relax. I just need take a sample of your hormones.” Josh felt a growl slip up his throat and he dug his fingers into his thighs roughly.

 

Finally the needle was out of his neck, and the feeling of being violated was gone. Dr. Chun walked back over to the drawer and filled a vial with the blood she just had collected. Josh glared at her, pressing his hand on his gland. She could've least warned him. 

 

Dr. Chun handed him a band aid and Josh put it on. “So what's wrong with me?” he asked, rubbing his sore neck. Dr. Chun gave a tight smile before walking back over to the cabinets. She placed the vial in her coat pocket and looked back to Josh.

 

“I'm not one hundred percent sure, but it would seem that your rut is syncing with the Omega’s heat. New rut cycle means new hormones. New hormones means your medicine isn't going to work,” Dr. Chun said, picking up her clipboard. She seemed to go over her notes before looking to Josh. 

 

Josh was in shock. He couldn't speak, couldn't even react. His body was so desperate for an Omega that it was changing its cycle just for an already taken Omega. Josh felt shame and embarrassed. God, his body was so stupid. 

 

“Josh, this is totally natural. Every Alpha usually goes through this once or twice in their life,” Dr. Chun tried, but it didn't stick with Josh. He such a failure of an Alpha. He didn't deserve Tyler. 

 

“W-Why is this happening? H-He hates me. He would never want me,” Josh whispered, running his hands up and down his thighs to get rid of the sudden sweat there. 

 

“It's just your hormones reacting with each other. Your immune systems are very compatible, that's all,” she said, placing her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. Josh shook his head and glared at the floor.

 

“Does that mean I can't take medicine anymore? I can't be in control?” Josh asked, never taking his eyes off a boot smudge off the ground. 

 

“No, it doesn't mean that. It just means we have to update it. The body is always changing, Josh. Don't blame the Omega for this,” Dr. Chun explained, setting her clipboard down. Josh only nodded, her words not really having any weight on him. “Now, I'm going to get started on your new medicine okay? It's gonna take awhile, but the first batch should be done by today.”

  
“Okay,” Josh said, feeling a mixture of emotions in his gut. His rut was going to start randomly now, just because of some stupid Omega. He gritted his teeth as Dr. Chun exited the room, still glaring at that boot smudge on the floor. This was all Tyler's fault. He came in with his floral smell and soft eyes. Josh squeezed his eyes shut. He was going to have a word with Tyler tomorrow when he returned back to school.


	7. Tyler's View

The last few days for Tyler have been a flurry of confusion and frustration. Thursday, he was basically publicly humiliated, and then on Friday he was dragged to Josh’s house where he was stuck there for the next few hours. His weekend then consisted of about three hours long visits to said Alpha’s house. Despite it being Josh, Tyler really did appreciate all the food he was given. He knew he ate so much around his heat, especially right before it. He had dreaded that it would come while he was at Josh’s house; the pure embarrassment that would bring would practically kill Tyler. Up to that point, Tyler felt like he would be able to get through this perfectly fine, but then that awful Monday happened. The Omega’s never felt so violated and mortified by a submission. He understood that Josh had no other choice, but the way he had gone completely limp by such a simple gesture, it just freaked him out beyond belief. Tyler had never experienced that kind of hazy submission before, and it was frightening. To be in his Omega headspace and to submit like that? Especially to Josh? It sent shivers down his spine. A quiet murmur at the back of his mind kept whispering about how he belonged in a such a submissive stance with Josh, how his Alpha could take care of his needs.

 

Tyler promptly ignored that voice.

 

On Tuesday, Tyler had stayed holed up in his room after school. He ignored every little ‘ding’ and notification he received from his phone, even from Jenna. The brief conversations he had with her at school felt tense and awkward. Tyler didn’t know why, but it felt like he had betrayed her by submitting to Josh like that. He felt like a cheater and a liar, but he hadn’t done anything wrong. Had he?

 

Tyler felt like ditching school on Wednesday just for the reason that he knew that Josh was coming back to school that day. Butterflies danced in his stomach, and there was a knot in his throat every time he was forced back out into the halls. It felt like even the smallest glance at the Alpha would make him go up into Omega headspace again, despite him not wanting to. Tyler was losing control, and he felt like he had been transported back into the beginning of freshman year when the simplest Alpha smell would send him into Omega headspace. All his hard work and effort was just down the drain.

 

When fifth period came by, Tyler legit considered just hiding in the bathroom for an hour. He could skip one class, no one had to know. Jenna didn’t allow it though, and walked him straight to class, even entering and making him sit down in his desk. Mrs. Williams only side-eyed him and Jenna before promptly asking her to leave. After that, Tyler felt that every second that the clock ticked towards the tardy bell without Josh entering the room was an extra ten pounds of anxious nerves was added to his body.

 

The bell rang, and Josh still hadn’t entered the room. No biggie, Josh usually came late anyway.

 

They had finished their daily dose of Quickwrite, and Josh still wasn’t there. Maybe he got stuck helping a teacher?

 

Tyler had finished the last sentence of the notes Mrs. Williams had given out, and there was still no sign of Josh. Maybe he wasn’t coming after all...

 

When the bell rang, Tyler wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be feeling happy or sad that Josh didn’t turn up today.

 

 

~

 

 

“Tyler?”

 

The Omega looked up at the sound of Jenna’s voice, his eyes instantly meeting her ocean blues. He always loved her eyes.

 

“Would you like to speak about any passages you’ve found helpful this pass week?”

 

Right. He was in Christian club right now. Tyler tried not to let disappointment fill his chest, but ultimately failed. Wednesday morning had gone by in such a flurry, but now that he was in this room, it felt like time had transformed into a snail. His jaw clenched, and he slowly shook his head.

 

Jenna sent him a look of worry before stepping down from the makeshift podium the club had made in the beginning of the year. It was a sturdy crate with a few planks of wood superglued and nailed to it, but it was Jenna’s cherished possession. Tyler watched her walk over to one the girl’s sitting in the club leaders’ table before she bent over and started whispering into her ear. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach once again for the countless time that day, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Soon, Jenna was walking over to him and sitting in the vacant seat next to him. She took his hand into hers and drew random shapes into the palm of his hand. Her eerie silence sent a wave of paranoia over him, and he chewed gently on his bottom lip.

 

After another minute of silence, Jenna finally looked up from his hand and offered a small smile. “Ty...Do you wanna talk about what happened on Monday?” She asked softly, voice soothing to Tyler’s ears. He bit his bottom lip harder and looked down to his shoes, taking his hand out of her hold. Tyler hadn’t told her what had happened, but on Tuesday Jenna had asked what was wrong and all Tyler had said was ‘Josh’ before then ending the conversation promptly.

 

“I-...”

 

“If he hurt you-”

 

“What? No. No, he didn’t hurt me. It’s just…” Tyler trailed off, not sure if he could even tell Jenna he had submitted to Josh in such a way.

 

“What, Tyler? Please tell me. I don’t like when you close off like this,” Jenna whispered, grasping his hand once again. Her grip was tight this time, showing she had no intention of letting go.

 

Tyler didn’t deserve Jenna. She was too kind, too caring. It was too much for him to even process how he had gotten with such an understanding, loving Alpha to even consider dating him, a lousy Omega. He pierced his lips and finally gained the courage to look up and into her electric blue eyes. They carried no judgement, no negativity. A knot began to form in his throat, and suddenly his eyes threatened to overflow with tears.

 

“Hey...Ty,” she whispered, uncertainty forming on her features. The Omega shifted his eyes away from Jenna, heart heavy. He couldn’t tell her. He couldn’t tell her that despite every caring, thoughtful action his body didn’t want her. That his body wanted some random classmate Alpha and would so easily submit to him. A sob threatened to claw its way out, but he swallowed it down. His palm rubbed at one of his wet eyes, trying his very best not to start crying in the middle of a club meeting. “Ty,” Jenna said again, a little more force in her voice to try to get the Omega’s attention.

 

Tyler couldn’t stay here. It felt like the world was slowly crashing down on him, slowly suffocating him to the point where he couldn’t breathe. He jolted up, causing his seat to screech against the floor. A few heads turned from the speaker who had taken Jenna’s spot to look at Tyler. His stomach lurched and his heart felt like it would beat outside of his chest. Quickly, he picked up his bag and made a run for the door. He heard Jenna’s pleas for him, but he ignored them and exited the room with such a force he thought he broke the door when he heard it slam close.

 

The Omega didn’t know where he was headed. He couldn’t go home since Jenna was his ride, and his mom wouldn’t pick him up since she was busy with work. All of his friends were already home or at the club, and he didn’t want to have explain anything to anyone. He felt trapped.

 

A small sob finally clawed its way out, tears freely falling down his cheeks. He tried to stop, but he couldn’t, not when it had already started.

 

Tyler found himself in a vacant hallway, dimly lit from the lack of lights. He planted himself against a wall and found himself slowly slipping down to the floor. Another sob broke from his chapped lips as he wiped at his bleary eyes. Why did he have to be so emotional and difficult? The obvious answer to his problem was to be with Jenna, but his body wouldn’t allow it. He couldn’t stop thinking about Josh. Josh and his wide smile that made his eyes crinkle. Or the way his scent wrapped around Tyler like a warm blanket fresh out the dryer on a snowy day, how it radiated _safe_ and _home_.

 

Tyler’s head fell back and hit the wall behind him with a small thump. His eyes fluttered closed, the last few drops of tears escaping and trickling down his flushed cheeks. He swallowed at the lump in his throat, feeling a bit drained from his small, emotional breakdown. Why is it that just thinking about that stupid, redheaded Alpha calmed him down? It personally didn’t make sense. He didn’t know anything about Josh besides that he was a football player, and that he was friends with Debby and Brendon, but other than that he was really drawing a blank.

 

A familiar scent brushed against his nose gently, barely there. The Omega inhaled deeply trying to place a finger on it. It smelt of fresh rain and earth, like a light drizzle after a long campfire night. It was also mixed with a musky scent, strong and dominate. Alpha. His mouth watered slightly at the scent to which he quickly swallowed down. Something jerked with warmth in his lower abdomen, arousal.

 

His eyes fluttered opened, and Tyler turned his head to look at the source of the intoxicating scent. At the end of the hallway was Josh, panting and sweating like he had just ran a mile or two. Of course Josh was here, he always came at the most perfect timing.

 

Josh’s hand was up, supporting himself against a row of lockers. His clothes were sweat drenched, the school’s name and mascot stretched across his broad chest. Football practice, his mind supplied, but why was he over here?  He looked up to Josh’s face to say something, but was instead locked down with intense mocha eyes.

 

Tyler felt like he couldn’t move from his spot, not with Josh staring straight into his soul. Time seem to stand still as they looked at each other, Tyler not even breathing once. Then it snapped, and Tyler was suddenly up on his jello legs. It was like they were in a trance, or maybe it was just him. He didn’t really know what was happening. Josh seemed to look him up and down, still panting softly. It looked like he was about to step forward, but then the Alpha’s eyes trailed behind him and a small frown appeared on his lips. Confusion was brief before the oceanic smell of Jenna filled his nose. Tyler didn’t know if he was feeling relief or disappointment.

 

The air seemed to grow thick with tension as the two Alphas stared each other down, trying to size each other up. He could've swore he saw Josh puff his chest out a bit, but that could've also been his imagination. In the back of Tyler’s mind, a voice yipped with happiness that two Alphas were about to fight over him. It set a strange feeling Tyler didn’t recognize in his chest.

 

He didn’t move a muscle when Josh’s gaze came back to him, eyes glazed even from where Tyler was standing. It caused a shudder to go down his spine, his body feeling like it was going to explode from that one look. Then he saw Josh’s leg twitch forward like he was about to step forward, but a low growl filled the hall, and a heavy hand was placed on his right shoulder. It made him jolt a bit, but Josh seemed to get the memo and spared the Omega one more glance before turning around and walking away. Tyler watched Josh until he could no longer see him, something in his chest panged with  _want_ and _need_. He also felt disheartened when Josh was completely gone, totally expecting him to come back for him.

 

“Tyler,” Jenna said, dragging his shoulder back so that the Omega was looking at her. It then came to him that he had been staring at an empty hallway for an unknown certain amount of time. He bit his lip and hesitantly looked to Jenna’s face. Tyler felt his heart sink at the look of pure utter hurt on her face, feeling his own face drop.

 

“Jen-”

 

“I kind of don’t want to hear it, but I know I have to if I want to keep you, huh?” Jenna muttered, looking back towards where Josh once stood. “You were gonna go to him, weren’t you?”

 

Tyler didn’t say anything. He looked down to his shoes and chewed at his bottom lip. The Omega didn’t need to say anything, it was very much clear what Tyler was going to do, consciously or not.

 

“Will you please tell what happened on Monday then?”

 

More silence.

 

A sigh escaped Jenna and she wrapped her arm around Tyler’s waist. “Let’s just get you home then,” she then murmured, placing a small kiss on Tyler's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back !!! Bet you didn't expect that one lmao. i didn't realize how much you guys actually loved this story?? Now that school's on break, you can expect a bit more frequent updates as well so yay! I've actually planned out the next few chapters and they're a bit juicy so expect good things i hope. As always please leave a comment, it really does motivate me to write. Any criticism is welcome!


	8. Cinnamon

Josh had been anticipating his English class that whole day. It was the only time he ever really saw Tyler, and this would be his only chance to talk to him about Monday and the news his doctor shared with him. He had started out a bit nervous, but when he had gotten to fourth period, his nerves were set on fire. A student office aid had walked in and handed the teacher a note, pretty normal, but then after his teacher had read the note, she was staring over at him with curious eyes. He was motioned over, and his teacher handed him the paper. It was a schedule change. Josh didn’t even have to look to know it was his English class with Mrs. Williams. With a sigh, Josh accepted his fate and went back to his seat. It was bittersweet to know he would no longer be in Mrs. Williams’ class.

 

At lunch, Josh thought about searching for the Omega, but he knew for a fact that he would be with Jenna and he did not want to face that problem just yet. Instead, Josh went to his usual table with Brendon, stomach too queasy to actually grab lunch. Brendon was already there as usual, staring off at Ryan...as usual.

 

“You’re staring,” Josh stated, sitting down opposite to the Beta. He grabbed his water bottle from his bag and placed it on the table before leaning onto the palm of his hand. When he got no response, Josh reached over and poked at Brendon’s cheek. This caused the Beta to flinch in disgust before swatting at his hand. “How’s Sarah?” Josh asked, looking over to Ryan who was sitting at the end of a table, back against the wall. The other Alpha was also staring intensely at him. Uh oh.

 

“Mm, didn’t work out. I’m on to better people,” Brendon said half-heartedly, sparing him a glance before his attention was back on the glaring Alpha. Brendon’s answer should’ve shocked him, but it didn’t. He knew what Brendon’s main goal was at the moment. A certain broody, emo Alpha.

 

“And who would that be?” Josh asked, taking his eyes off the other alpha to look to Brendon. He grabbed his water bottle and twisted it open before taking a drink.

 

“Dallon Weekes.”

 

Josh choked on his next gulp of water, the liquid splattering onto his shirt and chin. Brendon looked over to him and started laughing, taking the napkins from his tray of food and throwing them at Josh. The Alpha took them gratefully, wiping at his mouth and then shirt. Dallon was a fellow football player and Alpha. The guy was also freakishly tall and lean, similar to Ryan, but Dallon was definitely way taller. “Jealous?” Brendon hummed, grinning widely as he stirred his mash potatoes with his spork.

 

“No, but I think someone else is. He’s been glaring at me since I sat down,” Josh pointed out, glancing over to Ryan. His jaw seemed to be clenched, and his hands were in tight fists as he glared at the floor. Brendon gave another look over to him before looking at his mash potatoes with a look Josh considered to a mixture of fond and wariness.

 

“You know he doesn’t take meds,” Brendon said more quietly, still not looking up from his mash potatoes. Josh knew when to drop a conversation, so he did.

 

“I got a schedule change,” Josh said, closing his water bottle. Brendon looked up at this, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Williams?” was all Brendon said, like he already knew the answer. Josh gave a nod.

 

“I was hoping to speak to Tyler, but-”

 

“Awe, how cute. You miss yer wittle Omega,” Brendon cooed, a smiling starting to form on his lips.

 

“Oh shut up, Brendon,” Josh huffed, kicking his shin under the table. Brendon gave a little ‘ow’ before Josh added, “I have to tell him something important.”

 

“Like what?” Brendon asked grumpily, reaching under the table to rub at his ‘injured’ shin. Josh paused for a moment, wondering what he should tell the Beta. Should he tell the Beta about Monday, and then what Dr. Chun told him?

 

“I-uh…”

 

“Yes?”

 

My ruts are trying sync with Tyler’s and I think I like sexually assaulted him on Monday, but it’s okay, my mom, an Alpha, told me to so it’s all fine and dandy. How hard was it to say that?

 

“Josh? You good?” Brendon asked, concern not only in his voice, but gently reaching his nose. Josh looked up from his water bottle to him, mouth slightly agape.

 

“Uh, yeah…,”Josh cleared his throat before continuing, “Um, so I went to my doctor yesterday, and uh, she told me that Tyler’s...pheromones...have caused...my ruts to become um, out of sync? To uh, try and uh, sync with his?”

 

Josh didn’t mean for it sound like a question, or for his voice to slowly die down, but it did, and he wanted to just be shot dead right there. So much for Alpha confidence.  

 

“Well, shit,” Brendon said, running his hand through his hair. Josh could only let out a breathless sigh as he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Yeah,” Josh agreed, a hand coming up to massage at his temples.

 

“So your rut can just start up at any moment?” Brendon asked, curiosity in his voice.

 

“Yep,” Josh gritted out, helplessness already boiling at his throat.

 

“Well, i’m fucking glad i’m a Beta. Holy shit, man. That sucks major ass.”

 

“Yeah,” Josh sighed, ready to just bang his head against the table until he got a concussion.

 

 

~

 

 

Lunch had ended shortly after, and Josh parted ways with Brendon before then heading to his new English class. Once he entered, the kids who were already there, stared at him like he was a used bandage on the floor; disgust, and confusion on why it was there. It being him, of course. Was it because he was essentially a new kid, or if the incident of Thursday, Josh didn’t know.

 

He sat down in an empty desk, hoping he didn’t sit in some kid’s unassigned designated seat. The class filled in, and Josh didn’t recognize anyone. Once the late bell rang, the teacher who was browsing his computer at his desk, stood up and walked to the center of the room. He scanned over the students, briefly stopping at Josh before continuing. There was a slight smirk to his aged face as he looked around, and finally his eyes landed on the clock at the back of the room. Josh was confused as the teacher simply just stood there, staring at the clock. Suddenly his arm was delicately raised like he was about to be handed something, just as the door opened and a kid rushed in. “Late again, Mr. Weekes,” the teacher hummed, a sort of playful tone dabbling in his voice.

 

“Sorry, Mr. Way. You know how the halls are,” Dallon said in the same playful tone, handing the teacher a pink slip. Mr. Way adjusted his black vest before heading to his desk.

 

“As always. Have a seat, Dallon,” Mr. Way said, sitting back down in his chair. Dallon looked around for an empty seat, eyes landing on Josh. Josh stared back, taking in the giant’s appearance. The Alpha was fairly attractive, soft doe eyes and a wicked smirk. If Brendon were to ask him if he was jealous again, Josh wouldn’t deny it.

 

“Hey, man. You’ve been gone for awhile,” Dallon greeted as he sat down in the desk next to Josh. Josh and Dallon didn’t talk much, but he supposed if Brendon was going to date him or whatever, now would be the time to.

 

“Yeah, the team miss me that much?” Josh teased, avoiding the topic of why he was gone. Dallon’s lips twitched into a bigger grin, and he let out a chuckle.

 

“Totally, man,” Dallon said, hitting Josh’s arm. “You coming to practice today? We need really need our Fullback, especially with the upcoming game? Dude, please tell me you’re coming.”

 

“Of course. It’s been too long,” he replied, grinning. Josh remembered his mom said he wasn’t allowed to do football anymore, but he had gotten medication yesterday, so he assumed it would be fine. Dr. Chun fixed him, right?

 

“Sweet, man,” Dallon said, digging his phone out of his pocket. “So, I know you’re friends with Brendon, right?”

 

Josh felt himself internally sigh, knowing he had to stick it through because he was Brendon’s wingman. “What do you want to know?”

 

 

~

 

 

The rest of English wasn’t too bad, and Josh was pretty sure he landed Brendon a date, and possible boyfriend. Dallon thanked him when class ended, and then Josh was headed to sixth period. It was one of the most boring classes ever, and Josh’s pretty sure he slept through all of it. When the final bell rang, Josh was still half-asleep. He left the room with a yawn and headed to his locker, wanting to drop off a few things before heading to the locker room for practice.

 

Josh rubbed at his eyes as he entered his combination, getting it wrong twice before he finally unlocked it. He grabbed a math book out of his bag and placed it inside before reaching inside his bag for his English.

 

“Hey, Stranger,” a familiar voice said, causing Josh’s head to turn. His eyes landed on a beaming Debby.

 

“Hey, Debs,” Josh greeted, placing his book inside before closing his locker.

“So, you are coming to my concert, right? Or do I have to cancel the whole thing?” She said teasingly, folding her arms across her chest.

 

“Hell yeah i’m coming. You’re playing at an actual venue, I would have to be utterly stupid to miss that,” Josh said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he started to lead them in the direction of the locker rooms. She giggled, head leaning into his shoulder.

 

“I don’t know, man. You’ve been M.I.A. these past few days,” Debby pointed out, glancing over at him.

 

“Deb, you know exactly why I've been gone,” Josh said, a warning in his tone. Debby made a noise, like she was about to protest and argue, but Josh didn’t let her. He quickly gave her a side hug before saying, “Look, I gotta go to practice, but i’ll text you later.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Debby said, watching as Josh headed down the hallway with a small frown.

 

When Josh finally got to the boys locker room, he swiftly changed into his usual p.e. shirt and sweats, along with his running shoes. Coach didn’t usually dress them in the football gear on Wednesdays; it was usually just laps and maybe a quick, casual game. His clothes smelled slightly from being in the locker too long, but he didn’t mind. He was glad to just be here to release some pent up energy.

 

Once he was done, he headed to the field where other football players were waiting. He spotted Dallon and wondered briefly if he should go say hi before a loud whistle sounded off and the coach was yelling at them to run laps. Josh complied, starting into a jog on the track.

 

Five laps in, Josh was already a sweating, panting mess, but he kept going. He would prefer some water right now, but the idea of drinking from the grimy water fountain seemed disgusting, so he pushed on.

 

“It’s gonna rain soon,” Dallon panted, speeding up to catch up to Josh’s pace. Josh looked up at the clear blue sky and gave him a skeptical look before wiping at his sweaty face. It was burning hot, and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky.

 

“You sure about that? The only ‘rain’ I see is the sweat dripping off you,” Josh replied, taking Dallon’s matching sweaty appearance.

 

“Trust me, I can feel it,” Dallon grinned, speeding off. Josh watched in confusion as he watched the tall Alpha run off, his own speed slowing down.

 

Pain started to faintly ache at this chest, and Josh came to a complete stop from confusion. People sped past him, not even sparing him a glance. He clutched at his chest as the pain started to increase, an overwhelming feeling of sadness washing over him.

“Dun! What are you doing?! Get back to running!” Josh heard his coach yell, but it sounded it faint and far, far away. The whistle shrilled out twice before the coach started to march over to him, but Josh wasn’t focusing on that, his chest ached and his mind was becoming fuzzy. A heavy hand grasped his shoulder, causing his head to jolt up. The coach’s lip were moving, but he couldn’t focus on the noise coming out of them.

 

A sudden tug pulled roughly at his chest, and Josh’s instincts were to follow it. He pulled out of the coach’s grasp and started to head towards the school, where the tug lead him. Josh bumped into a panting Dallon, who grasped at his shoulders. He looked up at his moving lips, eyes squinting as he tried to make out what he was saying, but then the tug yanked again and Josh pushed him aside as he frantically tried to find the source of strong pull.

 

Josh could faintly hear his name being called out behind him, but he didn’t care. He _had_ to find the source of this pull; it was like his life depended on it. He found himself running with new found strength into the school, towards an area Josh never really went to. It was completely empty, everyone long gone, but something had to be there, _something_.

 

And then he did find something, or should he say someone.

 

There, was Tyler Joseph sitting down in a dimly lit hallway, sobbing. His head was thrown back, and his cheeks glistened with tears. Josh came to a stop at the end of hallway, surprised to see the Omega so distressed. That tug came again, pulling so tightly at his heart.

 

Panting, Josh raised his hand up against the lockers to steady himself. He didn’t know if he wanted to disturb the boy or not, what if he only made it worse? Josh silently watched as the boy sniffed at the air before his adam’s apple bobbed up and down. His eyes zoned in on the Omega’s neck, nails scratching slightly at metal as his fist tightened. Soon the Omega’s head turned and sullen eyes met his.

 

A rush of all type of emotions flooded Josh: protectiveness, anger, sadness, frustration, possessiveness. It was too much too handle as he stared into those wide, vulnerable eyes. Then, Tyler was standing up, legs looking like they were about to buckle any minute. Josh was about to rush forward and wrap his arms around him so that he didn’t fall, but then the oceanic scent of Jenna hit his nose and he took a step back instead. Tyler looked confused for a second before he then too smelt his Alpha’s scent. Everything seemed to tense up; the urge to one up Jenna so strong Josh had to bite his tongue.

 

His eyes landed back on the Omega, and his heart tugged once again causing him to step forward without him even realizing it. The low growl Jenna emitted put Josh on edge, ready to accept the challenge if she declared it. Every instinct in his body was telling him to fight Jenna, and he felt his gums start to ache as his fangs started to elongate.

 

It was only when Jenna placed a hand on Tyler’s shoulder did reality and logic seem to dawn upon him in his fuzzy brain. Tyler was Jenna’s mate, not his. All this riled up aggression would get him nothing. His heart ached at this realization, but he accepted it and forced his fangs away. Every step he took away from the Omega felt like a knife was being lodged in his chest. He felt like he had lost, but he didn’t know to what. A knot formed in his throat, and he swallowed down any whimpers. There was absolutely nothing to cry about, and yet it felt like he lost his whole world.

 

“Josh!”

 

Josh looked up at his name being called, surprised to see Dallon running up to him. He wiped at his eyes, not wanting any stray tears around the other Alpha.

 

“Dude, where did you go? I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” the other alpha asked, taking in his crestfallen appearance. His smile seemed to fade, and a look of concern melded onto his features. “A-Are you okay, man?”

 

Josh didn’t know how to answer that. It felt like he lost something he didn’t have in the first place. He felt like he should go back and rip Jenna’s throat out for even touching the Omega. He felt so many things, and it felt like control was slowly slipping through his fingers. His chest hurt like he had been shot, and the knot in his throat was only growing by the second. Was he seriously going to cry? Josh didn't have anything to cry about.

 

Instead of answering, Josh pulled Dallon forward by his shirt and wrapped his arms around his neck to bring him into a hug. The other Alpha instantly tensed up, arms rigged by his side. Josh somehow didn’t care, didn’t care that he was hugging a practical stranger. He was afraid if he didn’t, he would slip again and go after Jenna and Tyler. He didn’t want that. Josh didn’t want to lose control. He thought he would get better with the medicine Dr. Chun gave him, but he wasn’t, and he didn’t want to hurt anybody.

 

Dallon soon seemed to relax under his touch and brought his arms around Josh’s waist in a tight squeeze. Josh instantly relished in the affection he received, nosing at Dallon’s neck. Cinnamon erupted in his nose, and he breathed it in deeply, letting the calming scent take him. A large, warm hand rubbed at his back, soothing and almost lulling him to sleep.

 

“Thank you,” Josh whispered, fist tightening in the back of Dallon’s shirt. A warm breath of air brushed against the top of his head.

 

"No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, so I couldn't help myself and I added a little joshxdallon moment because i'm trash and i'm sorry, bUT DO NOT FEAR!! Next chapter will totally be in your favor, if you know what i mean ;))) Also, can you guess the foreshadowing I put? ;)))
> 
> As always, please do comment! It always brightens up my day and really does motivate me to write!!
> 
> *self-promo*  
> ppsssstt...if you like phan, go check out a one-shot ((MELTED HONEY)) i did. It's literally just smut, but i wanna warm up for this story *COUGH* *COUGH* go criticize it dudes


	9. It’s Raining, It’s Pouring, The Old Man Is Snoring!

It had been days after the hallway incident, and Josh still wasn’t able to look Dallon in the eyes, let alone speak to him during 5th period or practice. Though Brendon could not stop talking about him, so he guessed Dallon took the information he gave him Wednesday to heart. He was glad that they were hitting it off; Dallon was such a kindhearted Alpha, especially with what he did on Wednesday. Josh didn’t know what would’ve happened if Dallon hadn’t gone chasing after him, especially since he was the one that came up with the excuse that Josh was having bathroom problems. Diarrhea was way less embarrassing than whatever you would call what had happen.   

It was now Saturday afternoon, the sky cloudy and grey. Josh was in the car with his mom, returning from the doctors once again to update his medication. Ashley, Abbie, and Jordan were in the back, arguing about a cartoon that Josh hadn’t seen in awhile. After his mom had dropped him off at home, they were all headed to a neighbor’s dinner party and he was promptly not invited. His mom could say whatever she like about how Josh had a stressful week and that he should be at home resting, but he knew for a fact it was because the family had an Omega daughter. Josh wasn’t stupid, he knew his mother didn’t trust him. It hurt, yeah, but with his whole week being a giant clusterfuck, Josh felt like he had some sort of numbness to it all. 

 

Their house came into view, and his mom pulled up the driveway. Josh let out a tired sigh as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door. He climbed out just as Ashley opened her door and climbed out as well. “If I hear another argument about Adventure Time, I’m going to blow my brains out,” his sister muttered, closing her door and climbing into the front passenger seat. The door slammed shut, and Josh was about to walk to the front door, but then he heard the window roll down and Ashley call his name out. He looked back to her and saw she was holding out his new prescription, the white paper bag crinkled and squashed. “Forgetting something?” she hummed, a small smirk on her lips.

 

“Shut up,” Josh muttered quietly, walking forward and snatching the bag out of her grasp. As he was walking away again, he heard his name being called once again, but this time by his mother. He turned around once more, looking past Ashley to his mom.

 

“Be nice to your sister,” she said half-heartedly, like she was used to them bickering all the time. Josh only rolled his eyes and sighed. “I also left some money on the island for pizza, okay? We should be back by 9 or 10. Be safe, alright? No more ripping apart my cushions,” his mom added, Josh suffering through it. 

 

“Okay, mom,” Josh groaned, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

“And Josh,” his mom said, causing Josh to internally groan even more.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“No one comes over, okay?”

 

Silence.

 

“ _ Okay _ ?”

 

“Yes, Mom,” Josh hissed through his teeth, wanting this to be over with already. Why did his mom act like he was going to throw some Project X shit?

 

“Alright. Love you, Sweetie. We’ll see you later,” his mom said before pulling out of the driveway. Josh let out a relieved breath he didn’t know he was holding and began his way into his home.

 

Once he unlocked the door, Josh headed straight to the kitchen for some food, just barely remembering to shut and lock the door behind him. He looked to the island for the money his mom told him about and tsked in disappointment when he saw only a single twenty dollar bill. In what world was pizza exactly twenty bucks? The delivery fee itself was like five bucks, and then the pizza was like seventeen for a large. Josh pocketed the bill before setting his medication down onto the island. Humming, he went to his fridge and opened it to try and conjure some sort of meal together. Josh thought about making a sandwich, but then that brought his mind to Tyler and then his appetite was gone. He closed the fridge with a grunt before picking his medication bag up and headed for the stairs.

 

Josh then proceeded to go straight to his room, gently closing the door behind him. He placed his medication on his desk before then flopping face-first onto his bed. He let out a frustrated groan into his comforter, exhausted and utterly drained. Dr. Chun made him take some of his pills before he had left the examine room, and they honestly were already making him feel like shit. His last ones made him super emotional, and now these new ones were making him fatigued and slightly depressed. Josh hadn’t noticed his last medication had affected him so much until on Friday when he literally started crying because his mom wouldn’t pass him the mash potatoes at dinner. Not his best moment. He knew he should’ve stopped taking them when the incident of Wednesday happened.

 

Now that he thought about it, there was a lot of shall-not-be-spoken-of incidents that happened this past two weeks, and he wondered briefly if it were going to end. Then he remembered that nothing ever really went well for him. With a defeated sigh, he pulled at the comforter until it tugged free under him, and then climbed under them to escape the frigid air. Josh would turn on the heater, but last time he did that he somehow broke it and his Dad yelled at him for ages. He was glad that his father would be stuck at work all night so he didn’t have to have an awkward, pun-filled conversation with him. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his dad, but he could be a bit much at times. Maybe when he was older he would have a greater understanding and love for dad jokes. 

 

All cozied up in the warmth of his fluffy soft comforter, Josh felt himself start to drift to sleep. He adjusted so that his pillow was under his head, and nuzzled at the freshly clean pillowcase. His mom has done a thorough cleaning job to get rid of Tyler’s scent, but now Josh couldn’t even smell his own scent on his bed. It made him want to roll around the sheets, similarly to how Tyler had done the last time was here. Maybe Tyler had just wanted to mark his bed as well? The thought sent a shiver down his spine, and he once again forced himself to stop thinking about the Omega. Finally, Josh fell asleep as he found his exhaustion weighing down his eyelids with each blink.

 

Josh of course dreamt of that sweet Omega with wide brown eyes and pouty pink lips.

 

When he awoke, it was with a jolt of awareness from loud pounding noises. Josh groaned in annoyance and squeezed his eyes shut. Six loud knocks echoed throughout his quiet, still house once again, causing Josh’s eyes to flutter open in consternation. With a sigh, Josh sat up and reached up to rub at his crusted eye. The gears in his brain now turning, Josh registered a small pitter patter noise he identified as rain. How did Dallon…

 

A loud clash of thunder caused Josh to jump in surprise, followed by six more urgent knocks. He stood up, wondering what the knocking was. As he exited his room and headed towards the stairs, realization dawned on him that the knocking was coming from his front door. God, he could be so stupid sometimes. Like, what did he expect? A ghost or demon? 

 

As he headed down the steps, another crash of thunder boomed down on his house. Lighting filled his dark house up for a brief second before there was another set of desperate knocking. “I’m coming!” Josh called out, feet padding across the cold tiles of his entryway. Goosebumps covered his arms as he unlocked the door and pulled it open, wondering who could be so frantic to reach the Dun residence. 

 

Josh was met with a hunched over, soaking wet Tyler. He was only wearing a thin, drenched black shirt and jeans. Wet arms clenched at shivering biceps, and his hair was laying flat against his forehead. Soon that bowed head pulled up, and Josh looked deeply into sullen chocolate eyes. Josh’s heart clenched as he took in Tyler’s appearance. He was completely speechless. Why was Tyler on his front doorstep in the middle a thunderstorm? 

 

A clash of thunder boomed again, causing Tyler to flinch in fear. Josh’s instincts kicked in, and he widen the door silently to let the Omega through. Tyler instantly took up Josh’s offer and headed inside, shoes making a squishy noise as he walked. Josh shut the door behind him, instinctively locking it out of habit. 

 

“D-Did you walk in the rain?” Josh finally choked up, watching as Tyler just stood there and shook. Fuck, Tyler couldn’t just stay in those clothes.

 

“Yeah,” Tyler whispered, keeping his gaze on the floor where he silently dripped.

 

“Why?” Josh found himself asking, taking in Tyler’s clothing choice. It was definitely not suitable for the rain that was happening right now.

 

“Wasn’t raining when I started,” Tyler mumbled, his gaze raising up to Josh. 

 

“Jesus...Don’t you live like ten miles away?” Josh asked, running a hand through his faded hair. Tyler gave a small shrug in response, eyes falling back to the floor. For a brief moment the only sound was the small drips of Tyler’ soaked clothing slowly making a puddle on the floor. Josh let out a sigh and started heading towards the stairs. “C’mon, let’s get you some clothes,” he mumbled, looking back at the Omega to see if he was following him or not.Tyler was in fact trailing behind, head kept down and shoes making that squishy noise. 

 

When they made it to Josh’s room, Josh headed over to his dresser to pick out some clothes that the Omega could borrow. He picked out some charcoal grey sweats and an old, worn Rage Against The Machine t-shirt, hand hesitant over a pair of boxers. Josh knew that the Omega would need boxers, but he found it to be a bit awkward to share underwear. Pushing his hesitance away, Josh grabbed a simple black-grey plaid pair and added it to the pile on his forearm before turning towards Tyler. “Here, change into these. I’ll pop your wet clothes into the dryer when you're done changing,” Josh offered, holding out his arm. Tyler seemed to stare blankly at the clothes Josh was holding out for a solid minute before trembling hands grabbed the clothes, holding them tightly his chest. Josh bit his lip as he then turned around, wanting to give the Omega privacy.

 

It was silent for a long time before the squelching and rustling reached his ears. It was then followed by a heavy wet noise, like Tyler had dropped his wet shirt to the floor. Josh fiddled awkwardly with the hem of his shirt, keeping his mind off the fact that Tyler was undressing right behind him. There was more squelching noises behind him and then a long pause before the sound of a throat clearing reached his ears. “Josh? I’m done,” Tyler said, voice soft and quiet. Josh turned around and was met with Tyler’s hands stretched out with his wet, soiled clothes perfectly folded on top. Josh took them, noticing the goosebumps that covered Tyler’s arms. 

 

“Would you like a hoodie too?” Josh asked, already walking over to his closet. He rummaged through it for a few seconds before pulling out an oversized black hoodie. He then threw it to Tyler who easily caught it and began to put it on. Once it was on, Josh took the time to take in Tyler’s disheveled appearance in his clothes. The poor Omega was practically drowning in that hoodie, and it looked so adorable. He also noticed how Tyler’s nose twitched, indicating he was scenting the room. Probably their mixed scents, a voice told Josh. That Tyler would technically be scent marked by Josh with Tyler wearing his clothes. He promptly ignored that voice and began heading out of the room to put the wet clothes in the dryer. As he headed down the hallway, Josh noticed wet foot marks in the carpet and tsked, but he couldn’t really help that so he decided to ignore it. He entered the laundry room and quickly set up the dryer for the clothes. With that done, Josh put the clothes in and finally noticed that the wet clothes had soaked through his own shirt. He groaned in annoyance and headed back to his room to change. 

 

When he re-entered his room, Tyler was still standing, looking very awkward and tense. Josh gave him a small smile before heading back over to his dresser, picking out a random t-shirt. He stripped from the damp shirt, a soft gasp behind him. Josh paused for a second before continuing. It was probably best to ignore that anyway. “So,” Josh started as he pulled the hem of his shirt down. “Are you hungry?” He was already falling into that rhythm they had when Tyler did his visits, feeling that the sense of familiarity would help ease the awkward tension. He turned around when he didn’t get a response, wondering briefly if Tyler hadn’t heard him. Tyler had the sleeve of the borrowed hoodie between his teeth, small movement in his jaw indicating he was chewing. Josh felt his heart melt at the sight, but he knew he couldn’t fall into that trap. “Tyler?” Josh called out, raising one eyebrow. The Omega’s head shot up, eyes wide. 

 

“Sorry, what did you say?” Tyler asked, his hand dropping from his mouth to his side. His cheeks were still flushed and his chocolate brown locks were sticking up in random places.

 

“I asked if you were hungry,” Josh answered, letting out a small chuckle. 

 

“Oh.”

 

“So are you?” Josh added, folding his arms across his chest.

 

“Am I what?” Tyler asked, head tilting in confusion.

 

“Hungry, you dork,” Josh said, a small grin coming to his face. Tyler’s eyebrows furrowed at the pet name, but it didn’t look like he minded much.

 

“Uh, a little,” the Omega responded, shoving his hands into the hoodie pocket. Josh gave a small hum before he started to head towards the door.

 

“Alright, let’s get you some food,” Josh said, throwing a grin behind his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I promised juicy bits, but this was already turning out so long just for the entry I decided to split it up. I'm working on the second half right now! So the second part should be up sometime I wanna by the end of the week. (Don't count on that, i'm bad with uploading but it should be soon)
> 
> Sorry if nothing even eventful happened in this chapter it's just that I didn't want like a single 6k chapter in a bunch of 2-3k chapters, but I promise the next chapter will be really eventful! like major event eventful!!!
> 
> As always, please do comment! It makes my day and gives me motivation!


	10. Bit-O-Honey

Despite it being almost forty minutes later since Tyler had arrived, it was still raining pretty hard. The pitter patters of rain were still heard even though Josh had put on a movie, a small constant reminder that Tyler had walked roughly ten miles in the rain to...hang out?

 

The Alpha didn’t believe it. There had to be a reason why Tyler was here, but the Omega hadn’t said anything and Josh didn’t want to ask. Don’t get him wrong he found watching a movie with Tyler fun, but he was still very wary from when the last time the Omega had visited over. What if Josh somehow did something wrong again? He still hadn’t even apologized about that thing he did last time, but if he brought it up now, he felt he was going to pop the bubble of comfort they had made in the short time of hanging out. So Josh decided to just go with the flow. It seemed better that way, rather to just walk on eggshells or kick Tyler back into the storm. 

 

The doorbell went off, followed by two knocks. 

 

“I think that’s the pizza,” Tyler said, nudging Josh’s thigh with his foot that had crept out from the blanket. Josh looked over to him, watching as Tyler snuggled back into the blanket he had given him. Tyler had said he was still cold when they had decided on pizza, so Josh had gotten the blanket from his bed and gave it to the Omega. Said Omega then proceeded to the corner of the couch in the living room and curled up in a small ball. Josh didn’t know if he had wanted to coo or laugh at the sight. “Josh?” the Omega said, his head tilting slightly. 

 

Josh blinked a few times before standing up with a nervous laugh. “I’ll get it,” he said, offering a slightly forced smile as he headed to the door. As he passed by Tyler, Josh ruffled the mostly dry locks. Tyler vocalized his distaste with a small annoyed whine before smacking at Josh’s hand, but Josh was already halfway to the door. He didn’t know what compelled him to do that, but Josh just  hoped that Tyler hadn’t caught him staring so intently at him.

 

Fighting off a blush, Josh opened the door. A slightly over-cheerful blonde in a pizza hut uniform stood on the other side, carrying a giant black bag on her propped up hand. “Hello! Pizza Delivery for a uh...Mr. Dun?” she quipped, smiling widely.

 

“Uh, yeah. That’s me,” Josh replied awkwardly, not matching her over-enthusiastic attitude.

 

“Well I got a large pepperoni with extra cheese, a liter of pepsi, and a side of lemon pepper fries. Is this correct?” the blonde hummed, looking down at the receipt. 

 

“Yeah,” Josh repeated, digging into his pocket for the money to pay. 

 

“That’ll be $28.89!”

 

Josh gave a forced smile before handing over a crisp twenty and a soggy ten. The girl gave Josh a weird look before accepting the money. Her mood seemed to sour slightly as she realized she wouldn’t be getting a tip, or at least a good one. Josh watched as her whole attitude and demeanor changed as she took out the pizza and fries, shoulders slumped and a nasty frown on her lips. “Sorry, my uh...friend got soaked in the rain,” Josh tried as he accepted the box stacked with a black container and a liter of pepsi.

 

“It’s fine,” the girl said, not even bothering to sound as perky as before. “Enjoy your pizza with your boyfriend.”

 

Josh watched her walk back into the rain, guilt settling in the bottom of his stomach. ”He’s not my…,” Josh started, but trailed off once he realized that it would be pointless. The girl could smell and assume all she wanted. He gave a sigh before closing the door and heading back to the living room where Tyler was still curled up. The brunet’s head perked up from it’s cocoon of blanket as Josh entered back into the room, quickly eyeing the pizza box in Josh’s hand.

“Hello, boyfriend,” Tyler said, sitting up and pushing his borrowed blanket down.

 

“Well hello to you to,” Josh replied, trying to fight the way his heart sped up a fraction. The alpha sat down next to Tyler, setting the food down onto the coffee table.

 

“Not you, I was talking about my boyfriend, Pizza,” Tyler said with a small grin. Josh tried not to feel disappointment, but he if he did, Josh did his best to hide it. The Omega reached forward and opened the pizza box before grabbing a slice. He handed it to Josh before reaching back for another slice.

 

“You’re gonna share your boyfriend with me?” Josh asked, raising a brow suggestively. Tyler seemed to choke on his pizza slice at Josh’s words, cheeks turning a rosy color. The Omega wiped his mouth on his sleeve, sparing a glance at Josh.

 

“Some threesome,” Tyler muttered, biting into his pizza once more. Josh let out a warm laugh before setting his pizza down and standing up. 

 

“I’m gonna get some cups,” Josh explained as he started walking to the kitchen. Tyler made a small humming noise, obviously way too busy eating pizza to answer. For some reason, a smile grew on his lips as he reached up into the cupboard for some cups. This wasn’t so bad.

  
  


~

  
  


“Dude, Ironman is totally better than Captain America.”

 

“No he’s not.”

 

“Uh, yes he is. Dude, Tony is so smart he built a whole freaking suit in the middle of a cave!”

 

“Yeah, well Steve Rogers basically ended world war 2!”

 

“No he didn’t!”

 

“Did we even watch the same movie?”

 

“Apparently not,” Tyler hummed, crossing his arms over his chest and staring forward at the TV. Josh pierced his lips and mimicked the Omega’s position, eyeing the empty containers that once had food in them. 

 

“Did you hear that they’re remaking the ironman comics so that Tony’s an Omega?” Josh asked, not wanting to start an awkward silence. Tyler looked over to him from the corner of his eye, a grin growing on his lips.

 

“That just proves my point that Ironman is a way better superhero than Captain America,” Tyler stated, tilting his chin up in defiance. Josh’s eyes instantly darted to his golden tan, out-stretched neck before looking back up to his face.

 

“Dude, status shouldn’t matter,” Josh pointed out, leaning back against the couch with his arm coming up to rest on the back part of it. 

 

“Strong words coming from a buffed up Alpha,” Tyler said, his tongue clicking. 

 

“Ty...You know i’m not-...like  _ that _ ,” Josh said, turning his body so he was facing the Omega. Tyler glanced at him, eyes searching for a second before they fell to his lap.

 

“Sure you aren’t,” Tyler said with a knowing tone. Josh pierced his lips, ready to say something but Tyler was already saying, “It’s just...refreshing and...a-and comforting to know that someone as cool and smart as Tony Stark is an Omega, ya know? I feel...It’s just...I don't know, I don’t think you would get it…”

 

Josh did get it though, he really did. On impulse, Josh dropped his arm down from the top of the couch and reached for Tyler’s hand. It felt extremely warm, and Josh wondered briefly how Tyler wasn’t hot under all those layers. The hand twitched in his own, but Tyler didn’t pull away so he guessed it was okay. He stroked the back of Tyler’s warm hand, looking up to the Omega’s eyes. “Maybe Ironman is a little cooler than Captain America,” Josh muttered, squeezing Tyler’s hand. The Omega’s eyes seemed to widen, and his lips parted slightly as he took in what Josh said. Suddenly, he looked down into his lap, a wide, dopey smile growing on his lips. 

 

They sat there in an oddly comfortable silence, the weight of Josh’s words hanging heavy around them. It seemed like years of them just sitting there, holding hands, before Tyler’s soft voice whispered, “Thank you.”

 

Josh wasn’t quite certain what he was being thanked for. The pizza? What he just said? Not kicking him back out into the rain? Sharing some clothes? Josh couldn’t tell.

 

“Well thank you for sharing your boyfriend with me. Wouldn’t your girlfriend be jealous?” Josh asked with a small grin to lighten up the mood. Tyler’s content face dropped at the mentioning of his girlfriend, hand jolting out of Josh’s. Josh instantly picked up on the mood shift, a small frown forming on his lips. “Tyler?”

 

Another silence washed over them, but this one wasn’t filled with warmth and ease like the last one. 

 

“I broke up with Jenna,” Tyler whispered so quietly Josh could barely hear it. 

 

“O-Oh,” Josh replied, completely shocked by the Omega’s words. “Why did you guys-”

 

“You know exactly why, don’t even ask that question,” Tyler interrupted, venom in his voice. Josh recoiled a bit, trying to process the information given. 

 

“Tyler...Why did you come here today?” Josh asked, voice quiet. Tyler continued to stare forward, glaring at the screen in front of him.

 

“I don’t know,” Tyler said, voice even and steady.

 

“How do you not know?”

 

“I don’t know!”

 

“You don’t just randomly walk ten miles in the rain, Tyler!”

“Well, I don’t know, okay?! One minute I was skyping Mark and the next I just got this urge to be here, okay?! I was sad and-and....” Tyler trailed off, hands falling back into his lap. Realization dawned on Josh, and his eyes widen. 

 

“You find comfort in me?” Josh questioned, looking over to Tyler. Tyler, who was dressed in all  _ his _ clothes and wrapped around  _ his _ blanket. Fuck, how could be so stupid? 

 

“Could you not make this about you?” Tyler snapped, eyebrows furrowing. Those words felt like a slap to the face for Josh. Suddenly, the Omega was standing up with a sneer on his face. “I need to use your restroom. Where is it?”

 

“Uh, it’s down the small hallway over there, second door,” Josh replied, still flabbergasted by Tyler’s words. The Omega gave a nod before walking towards the directions Josh had told him. 

 

Josh let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he ran his hand through his hair. His eyes landed on the mess on the coffee table, and with another sigh, he got to cleaning up.

 

He stacked all the trash up and then placed the cups as well on top of the empty pizza box. Josh then headed to the kitchen to dispose of the trash, placing the dirty cups in the sink. As he washed the cups in the sink, Josh noticed that it wasn’t raining as hard anymore. Outside the window above the sink, it looked wet and dreary, but it still looked very pretty to Josh. He admired it a bit longer before turning off the sink and drying his hands off on a nearby hanging towel. 

 

Josh then went back to the couch, sitting down back into his spot. Tyler still wasn’t back, so Josh just kind of sat there, fiddling and tapping his fingers. He wasn’t really sure what he should say to Tyler. Maybe an apology? Or comforting words about the breakup? He didn’t know.

 

A few minutes that almost felt like eternities passed, and Tyler was still not back. An uneasy feeling settled in his chest, and Josh stood up to go see what was wrong. 

 

This was so stupid. Maybe Tyler had just gotten distracted on instagram on the toilet or something.

 

Josh knocked on the door. “Tyler? You okay?” he asked, hand already reaching for the doorknob in case something was wrong. A muffled reply came back, followed by a weird plastic bang. Eyebrows now furrowed, Josh knocked at the door again. “Tyler?”

 

Soon the sound of someone throwing up reached his ears, causing Josh to cringe. He tried opening the door, but found it locked. Josh began to worry his lip as the sound of Tyler vomiting reached his ears again. The splatter of vomit hitting toilet water could be faintly heard, making Josh cringe even more. He knocked once again, and it was instantly responded by a frustrated and annoyed noise from Tyler. Josh pierced his lips and dropped his hands to his side, Tyler’s message loud and clear.

 

There was the sound of the toilet flushing and then a few shuffling noises before he heard the lock unlock and the door opening. Josh was then greeted with a disheveled, sweaty Tyler. He tried to say something, but then the scent of vomit hit his nose and a gagging noise escaped his mouth instead of words. A flash of discomfort crossed Tyler’s face before he whispered a soft, “Sorry.”

 

Josh frantically shook his head. “No dude, it’s fine. Did you get like, food poisoning?”

 

“I-I don’t know,” Tyler said, biting his lip. “I just felt...really sick when I entered the bathroom and then I started sweating really badly. Then I got queasy and cold…”

 

“Hey, it’s fine. You probably just picked up a cold from the rain, yeah? Why don’t you go lie down in my bed while I go scourge for some medicine?” Josh offered, already feeling overprotective for Tyler. 

 

The Omega seemed to think about it before nodding slowly, eyes falling down to the ground. He chewed at his lip for a long second before looking back up to Josh with a worried expression. “Josh...This feels like my heat,” Tyler whispered, chocolate brown eyes watering up.

 

“What?! Are you sure?” Josh asked instantly, feeling his heart drop. His hand twitched at his side, itching to just run through his hair a million times. 

 

“N-No...I don’t usually puke or feel queasy...And I usually uh...I’m supposed to be...wet,” Tyler said, his voice slowly dying off. A blushed formed on Tyler’s cheeks, and the scent of embarrassment soon followed by. 

 

“Oh,” Josh replied dumbly, his own cheeks starting to heat up. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Maybe it’s just a cold then?” Josh offered, biting his lip.

 

“You think so?” Tyler asked, eyes filled with hope. Josh felt utterly entranced as he stared back into those searching eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Josh said, reaching for Tyler’s hand. Once he grasped it, he felt his eyes widen. “Jeez Tyler, you’re burning hot!”

 

“Really? It’s actually pretty cold right now,” Tyler commented, lacing his fingers between Josh’s. The Omega’s eyebrows furrowed and a small pout began to form on his pink lips. 

“It might be a fever,” Josh pointed out, trying not to freak out that he was holding Tyler’s hand as he guided them to the living room.

 

“I hope not. Being in heat and sick is like the worst thing ever,” Tyler muttered, eyes glued to the floor. Josh offered a sympathetic smile as he picked up the blanket from the couch, and then towards the stairs. They still held hands as the two walked up the stairs with Josh one step ahead. Josh didn’t know why, he just wanted to be there if Tyler got sick again, or even passed out. 

 

Once they reached Josh’s room, the Alpha finally let go of Tyler’s hand, and Josh instantly missed the weight of Tyler’s hand in his. Tyler went to sit on the bed, a bit hesitant. A billion possibilities crossed Josh’s mind on why, but he stayed silent as he put the blanket on Tyler’s lap. “I’ll go look for some medicine,” Josh said, offering a small smile. Tyler glanced up at him briefly before moving to lay down. His eyes were starting to look a bit glossy, and sweat was still pouring profusely out of the Omega’s poors. It worried Josh to leave Tyler unattended, but he knew he needed to searching for something so that the Omega didn’t get any worse. Biting his lip, Josh finally exited the room in search for some remedy for Tyler’s sickness. 

 

Josh went to the upstairs bathroom first, knowing that’s where they stored most of the cough syrups and aspirins. The house had gotten quite dark, so Josh had switched on some hallway lights before turning on the bathroom’s own lights. 

 

He hummed quietly to himself as he opened up the mirror cabinet, eyes scanning the shelves for anything that would help the Omega. He picked up a random cough syrup, lips pierced as he started to read the back. Would this even help Tyler? He wasn’t coughing or sneezing, he didn’t even have a runny nose. His eyes landed on the warning label, taking in the big black bold letters.

 

**_WARNING! DO NOT USE BEFORE, DURING, OR AFTER HEAT/RUT! MAY CAUSE SEVERE LIVER DAMAGE!_ **

 

Josh put the bottle back instantly after reading that, a small frown forming on his lips. Shit, what was in that stuff? 

 

As he searched through all the medicine, he noticed the same warning on each cough syrup and any other medication he thought would help Tyler. A huff left him as he took out some Tylenol, irritated that this would be the only thing he would be able to give to the poor Omega. With two pills in his hand, Josh cleaned up all the bottles he had taken out, making sure everything was closed and sealed shut. Once that was done, Josh closed the cabinet and opened a more larger one, filled with towels and washcloths. He picked out a random washcloth before turning on the sink and running the cloth in ice cold water. Josh supposed he would have to do it the old fashioned way.

 

He wringed out the cloth a few times before heading back to his bedroom, turning on the light once he entered. Tyler was curled up on the bed, shivering pretty badly. Worry ran through Josh once again as he walked over to the curled up figure. The blanket was over the Omega’s head, so Josh had to store the two pills between his ring finger and pinkie before pinching back the covers. “Ty? I have some aspirin if you have a headache,” Josh whispered softly, feeling if he even spoke any louder the boy would shatter.

 

The Omega made a high pitched whiny noise, hiding his face into the pillow. “ _ Josh _ , it hurts,” Tyler whined, breaking off into a small sob.

 

“What hurts, Sweetheart?” Josh replied instantly, kneeling onto the bed. He placed the cloth on the nightstand before pulling on Tyler’s shoulder so he could see his face. Tyler went easily, falling onto his back. The Omega was drenched in sweat, and his cheeks were a bright rosy color. He also noticed that Tyler was panting softly, like he had just ran a mile. Fuck, maybe this was a fever…

 

“It  _ hurts _ !” Tyler cried out, reaching down to cradle his abdomen. Josh bit his lip roughly, not sure what he was supposed to do. He reached back over to the nightstand and grabbed an old water bottle. “Josh, it hurts,” the Omega whined again, starting to shake again. Josh quickly unscrewed the water bottle, dropping the cap onto the bed.a

 

“Here, can you sit up?” Josh asked urgently, already helping the shaking Omega sit up against the headboard. The Omega whined again, his hand reaching out and grasping Josh’s bicep. Once he was sat up, Josh handed Tyler the pills and the water. He wasn’t even sure if this would help what seemed like severe pain, but it was the best they had for right now.

 

Tyler took a while to actually swallow both the pills down. Every time he would raise his hand to his mouth, he would then pause to whimper and shake in pain. Josh rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, a look of worry etched into his features. When Tyler finally he did swallow the pills, Josh grabbed the water bottle and set it on the nightstand again, not even bothering to search for the cap. He then crawled into the space next to Tyler and wrapped his arms around the shaking, whimpering boy. Tyler fell easily into Josh’s chest, a hand raising up to clutch at Josh’s shirt. The Omega was practically now laying on him, and Josh had to stop himself from banging his head back against the headboard. With a sigh, Josh began to run his fingers through the Omega’s hair to try and soothe him. It felt like the shaking and whimpering would never end.

 

After what felt like ages, Tyler’s shakes started to subside. The whimpering had stopped as well, and now the room was mostly silent with the only thing being heard is their breathing. Josh still ran his hand through Tyler’s damp locks, twisting and gently pulling at them. He didn’t know what was wrong, or what had happen, but he was glad that Tyler wasn’t in pain anymore. It could be Tyler’s heat, but the Omega himself said that he had to be...wet for that. 

 

A bright pink blush appeared on his cheeks as his hand that was rested on Tyler’s hip dipped down to the swell of Tyler’s ass. He felt over the material, searching for any signs of wetness. Tyler seemed to be too out of it or not mind that Josh was basically groping his ass. In fact, the Omega only raised his leg and slotted it between Josh’s stretched out leg in response. Josh’s jaw clenched, and his hand backed away so that it was on his propped up leg’s knee. His ass was starting to hurt from sitting for so long, but he didn’t want to move if it would upset Tyler. He could get through it; Tyler being comfortable and safe was a way bigger priority than his sore ass. It was fine, this was fine.

 

“You’re really warm,” Tyler mumbled, bringing Josh out of his thoughts. The Omega’s voice was muffled from being pressed up against Josh’s chest, but Josh could still make it out.

 

“And you’re really sweaty,” Josh replied back, eyebrow raising. Tyler let out a dry laugh, his whole body moving with it. 

 

“But it’s so cold,” Tyler mumbled, once again muffled. The Omega began to nuzzle at Josh’s chest for a second before letting out a content sigh. “And you’re so warm…”

 

“Tyler,” Josh said exasperatedly, his head hitting the headboard. “Don’t rub your potential sick germs on me.”

 

“Too late,” Tyler hummed, rubbing his face even more just out of spite. His chest seem to heave significantly before deflating. “And you smell so good, too.”

 

A flash of panic and bashfulness ran through him at Tyler’s words. “Tyler,” Josh said in warning, feeling like Tyler was starting to slip.

 

Tyler started to shift, moving himself upwards. He felt Tyler’s leg move to straddle him, but before he could say anything or even move, the Omega was already sitting in his lap. Josh’s hands came to Tyler’s hips to throw him off, but once they were there, he couldn’t make himself do it. Tyler stared at Josh for a long second before his hands reached up and boxed Josh’s head in. The Omega’s face came closer to his own, only stopping when they were centimeters apart. Josh could feel Tyler’s hot breath against his lips, sending shivers down his spine. He watched as the Omega’s eyes drifted from his own eyes to his lips. Letting out a shaky breath through his nose, Josh decided to wait to see what Tyler was going to do; so he did, sitting perfectly still. Josh didn’t know why he was letting this happen. It was obvious that there was something wrong with Tyler, and that this was totally wrong, but Josh couldn’t move a muscle. It just felt so right to have Tyler in his lap, mere centimeters away. Their lips were barely brushing against each other, just almost there to a kiss. A kiss Josh didn’t know he could crave so bad. 

 

Suddenly, Tyler moved his head forward, but it wasn’t to connect a kiss. Josh let out a shaky sigh as Tyler began to scent at his neck, trying not to feel disappointed. He instinctively tilted his head to the side as Tyler’s nose danced across his skin, cheeks heating up. “Tyler…,” he muttered, knowing damn well he should stop whatever was happening like yesterday.

 

“Is that all you know how to say?” Tyler whispered into his skin, a hand falling from the headboard to Josh’s chest. It rubbed in circular motions, the fabric of Josh’s shirt following along with it. 

 

Scent marking, Tyler was trying to scent mark him. The thought alone sent a small wave of arousal through Josh, which he promptly ignored. “I don’t think we should be doing this, Ty..,” Josh said, worry evident in his voice.

 

A sudden sharp pain encased his neck, and Josh let out a yelp of surprise. “Just...don’t think about it too much,” Tyler replied, rubbing his cheek against Josh’s neck.

 

“Did you just bite me?” Josh asked, a bit irritated. Tyler was doing dominating things like being on top and biting at the neck; it was really starting to push at his buttons, but he did his best to control himself.

 

“Maybe,” Tyler hummed playfully. Josh felt Tyler’s hand snake its way down his chest before grabbing Josh’s shirt and pulling it up. The Omega sat up then, batting away Josh’s hands as he tried to pull his shirt back down. Warm hands started to explore Josh’s now bare chest when he gave up. They roamed every inch of his skin, trying to cover Josh’s own scent with his own. Josh felt himself tense under Tyler’s touch, but he slowly relaxed into it when Tyler’s touching turned into an odd massage at his pecs. It felt kind of good, to be touched and worshipped by Tyler’s hands. His own hands landed down on Tyler’s thighs, his thumbs slowly massaging into the fabric subconsciously. 

  
  


It was only when Tyler started to scratch at his chest did Josh reach up to grab Tyler’s wrists. Scratching was another way of marking, of claiming, and he knew that one would be harder to hide. Josh could simply use scent neutralizer to cleanse himself from Tyler’s sweet scent, but scratches were a whole lot different.

 

“Stop that,” Josh hissed, digging his nails slightly into Tyler’s wrists when he felt them try to gently tug away. A bratty whine escaped Tyler’s throat, and he tugged at his wrists again, almost like he was testing the Alpha. Josh felt a growl escape his throat, the edge of his upper lip dragging up in a snarl. The Omega stopped instantly, freezing in Josh’s lap. They stayed in that position for a solid minute before Josh started loosen his grip of Tyler’s wrists, accepting the silent submission from the Omega.  

 

Unexpectedly, Josh felt Tyler’s ass brush against his dick. His hold on Tyler’s wrists tightened in surprise as his whole body tensed up. Did Tyler just...No, he couldn’t have. Maybe the Omega was just restless from sitting still for so long, he probably didn’t mean it.

Tyler’s hips shifted again, and then again, each grind harder than the last. Josh bit his lip to contain his moan, but it looked like Tyler had no problem with expressing his moans. They were quiet, needy, and whiny, going straight to Josh’s dick. 

 

A breathless moan finally escaped Josh as Tyler continued to dry hump him, his cock twitching to life. Tyler’s eyes became hooded and glazed over again as he quickened his thrusts, hips rolling down like Tyler was actually trying to ride him through his jeans. His lips were parted in a small ‘o’ shape, and his eyebrows were furrowed up. 

 

“P-Please, Alpha?” Tyler whispered, seemingly totally breathless and almost innocent-like.

 

Something snapped inside of Josh, and in an instant, Josh had flipped them over with him between Tyler’s legs. He was pinning Tyler’s wrists adjacently to his head, mouth right next to Tyler’s ear. He let out a growl which made the Omega keen under him with a whine. Tyler’s head moved back, exposing his golden tanned neck. Josh moved down towards it, nosing along the Omega’s adam’s apple. He licked over the skin, showing he once again accepted the Omega’s submission. 

 

Pheromones exploded on his tongue, information he already knew bursting into his brain. Josh let out a breath against the Omega’s neck, causing Tyler to shiver and whimper. He made a small warning growl before he began to smell at Tyler’s neck, taking in that sweet floral smell. It felt like he hadn’t smelled the Omega’s scent in years, and he was just now quenching his thirst for it. The urge to bite was strong, but he had a little more self control than Tyler. Just barely though. He licked at another part of Tyler’s neck, knowing that this was exactly where the Omega’s mating gland was. His fangs started lengthen, and he ran them teasingly over the gland, causing Tyler to moan wantonly. Josh ran his tongue over that spot again, conscious of his fangs. Just one little bite…

 

A new scent reached his nose, and his mouth watered. The scent was heavy on his tongue, and smelt like salted caramel, maybe a bit sweeter. Josh swallowed before breathing in more of that intoxicating scent. He got a better smell of it, and it reminded him of those honey candies his grandma would give him when he was little. He couldn't recall the name of them, and he sort of had better things to think about so he let it pass.

 

Control was a thread away from being snapped away from him, and Josh could barely hold on. He decided to find the source on Tyler, knowing it wasn’t coming from Tyler’s neck and sneaky suspicion where it was.

 

Josh let go of Tyler’s wrists as he nosed down his neck and then chest. With Tyler still wearing his clothes, he mostly smelt himself with a hint of Tyler as he trailed down his torso, but he knew he was going in the right direction. That heavy sweet scent was growing stronger and stronger as he trailed down. Tyler made a small noise, arms still plastered by his head. In response, Josh lifted Tyler’s borrowed hoodie and shirt, and nipped at his hipbone. That only caused him to make another noise, hips bucking up into Josh’s face. 

 

That’s when Josh noticed Tyler was hard. It struck some reality into him, and his hold on that small string of control grew tighter. He backed up onto his calves, looking up to Tyler. The Omega was strung out; face still sweaty, lips parted, and the look of pure desperation on his face. Josh felt himself twitch in his uncomfortably tight jeans. The way Tyler looked so desperate should not make Josh so god damn turned on, but it did and he could not find any guilt or remorse for it. 

 

“Alpha,  _ please _ ,” the Omega begged again, a hand reaching up to tug at Josh’s shirt. The Alpha let out a moan and placed his hands on Tyler’s knees. He pushed Tyler’s legs far apart before shuffling forward on his knees so he was between them. Josh then loomed over Tyler before he reached down and connected their lips in a heated kiss. A groan escaped both Tyler and Josh as they kissed for the first time. It was sloppy, heated, but full of passion. It wasn’t long before Josh was forcing his tongue into Tyler’s oh so willing mouth, but that’s when he noticed something...wet seep through the knee of his jeans. It felt like when he was at practice, and he had to kneel in the newly watered grass. 

 

Josh tried backing up to see what it was, but Tyler only followed him forward with a needy whine that dragged Josh right back into the heated kiss. It was probably just the water bottle he forgot to close back up, nothing to worry about. Josh placed one hand onto Tyler’s hip, rubbing at the fabric before sneaking up to the flushed, warm skin. Tyler moaned and pushed into the touch, seeking more of the Alpha’s touch. Josh pushed shirt up before finally ripping it off of the Omega, breaking the kiss for a short second before it was reconnected. He mindlessly threw the shirt somewhere off the bed before his hands connected with warm skin. He roamed the golden tan skin with his hands before settling back down at Tyler’s waist. The Omega keened into his touches, his own hands coming up to cling at Josh’s shoulders. Sharp nails dug into Josh’s skin, but he only grunted from the pain before he nipped roughly at Tyler’s bottom lip. Tyler moaned in response, Josh dragging the bottom lip out with his teeth. 

 

As their heated make-out session continued, that deliciously salty-sweet scent grew stronger and stronger to the point where Josh thought he might drown in it. It was making his head fuzzy and his insides hot with arousal. It made him want to just knot and claim Tyler right there, to make him his mate. He felt like he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. It was like pull on him, making him lust-driven. His member hurt, aching to be released from its prison.

 

He was pretty sure that his whole room reeked of arousal, that salty sweet scent, and lust by now, but he didn’t bother stopping to check. A little febreze would help that when they were done.

 

One of Josh’s hand began to slowly lower back down to Tyler’s ass to cup it. He squeezed and groped, causing lewd noises to escape Tyler’s mouth only to be swallowed by Josh. Josh felt Tyler push back into his touch, and that’s when he noticed something. 

 

Tyler’s sweats were soaked.

 

Josh groped again to make sure his assumtions were correct before starting to pull away. Tyler didn’t agree on this and tried to pull Josh back down into the kiss, causing Josh to growl him into submission. 

 

With a whimpering, needy Tyler twitching under him, Josh sat back onto his calves, panting softly as he did so. Now that he wasn’t so distracted, Josh noticed that both his knees were both soaked and that the water bottle was still perched on the nightstand. 

 

Josh felt his heart sink as he stared at the water bottle, still half full with water. Slowly, his eyes trailed down to Tyler’s crotch. He saw a tent in the grey sweats which he knew was there, it had been rubbing and poking at his stomach for the last ten minutes, but what he didn’t expect to see was the giant darker grey stain on Tyler’s lower half. The sheets surrounding Tyler’s ass were also a darker shade than what he was used to, meaning that they were soiled too. It looked like Tyler had accidentally peed himself, but Josh knew that wasn’t the case; the front of Tyler’s sweats weren’t even wet.

 

“Tyler...You’re wet,” Josh said, completely shocked. Tyler, who had been staring up at Josh expectantly, gave a small tilt of his head in confusion. 

 

“I’m...what?” Tyler asked, eyebrows furrowing. Josh’s eyes shot up to Tyler’s still glazed over one's.

 

“You’re in heat, Tyler,” Josh said more slowly, watching as realization gradually started to etch onto the Omega’s features.

 

“Fuck!” the Omega exclaimed, a look of pure horror on his face. 

 

Josh very much agreed with that, fuck indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okokokok so i know i said soon and its you know, not soon, but I just couldn't get this chapter to flow at all. I like written and rewritten it like three times, and I'm still not really happy with this chapter, but i needed to get something out so I tried my best to get past writers block. Please tell me if this is good or not!
> 
> Also the candy I'm referring to for the new scent Josh is ravin' about, it's bit-o-honey and that's what I imagine what Tyler's slick will taste like in this story ;)) If you ever eaten one, now you know too lmao 
> 
> okay imma go before this gets even more weird, have a nice day/night :)))!!!!


	11. Locked Door

Josh had expected a negative reaction when he told Tyler he had gone into heat, hell he wouldn't expect any less, but what he didn’t expect was to be pushed off his own bed to the floor. The cold, hard floor, which still had damp spots from Tyler’s earlier soggy form from the rain.

 

Rubbing his the back of his head with a grumble, Josh sat up and proceeded to send a glare to a currently panicking Omega in his bed. Well, he wasn’t really  _ thrashing around  _ panicking, more of just staring into nothing with these wide, scared eyes. The Omega’s body was still rigidly straight up from when he jolted upwards, and his fists were gripping the soiled sheets tightly. Josh gave a sigh before then standing up. There was no use in panicking, heats and ruts were a normal thing every Alpha and Omega status went through. Besides with Tyler having a major meltdown, there was no room for Josh to panic as well. Josh had to be...well, an Alpha right at this moment.

 

Josh placed a hesitant, but warm hand on Tyler’s upper back, squeezing gently. The Omega instantly flinched out of the touch, face scrunching up in what appeared to be disgust. “D-Don’t,” Tyler muttered, looking towards the wall adjacent to his bed. Josh felt a pang of hurt in his chest, but he ignored it and let his hand fall from the Omega’s shoulder.

 

“Okay, okay, just...We need to get you to the heat room,” Josh explained in what he hoped was a comforting voice. Tyler didn’t reply instantly, instead staring intently at the wall like it held the answers to his problems. 

 

“Heat room?” Tyler asked, like he couldn’t process what that was. “Yeah, okay.”

 

“Do you need me to-”

 

“No,” the Omega cut off sharply, slapping away Josh’s now extended hand. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and carefully stood up. His legs shook and it look like his knees were about to buckle any second. Tyler took one step forward before instantly falling to his knees with a whimper. Josh reacted quickly and reached forward to lift him up, but his hands were just smacked away again. “I said no,” Tyler hissed, glaring with sharp eyes. Josh raised his hands in surrender, backing up a step to give the Omega room. 

 

With that, Tyler pushed himself up with shaky limbs and forced his noncompliant legs to go forward. He only made it to the middle of the room before he doubled over in pain, clutching tightly at his abdomen. Josh walked the few, short steps toward him, face full of worry. “You okay?” he asked, hand hovering over the hunched over Omega. Tyler let out a whimper before his face contoured up into one of pure disgust. 

 

“Slick,” Tyler said simply, still cringing. Josh didn’t get it at first, but then he did.

 

  
“Oh. Do you need like...tampons or something?” Josh asked, not even sure how heat care worked. Tyler looked up to him like he had said the stupidest thing, mouth slightly agape and eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Tampons? Seriously?” Tyler asked, disbelief in his tone. 

 

“Is..that not what you need?” Josh asked, suddenly feeling awkward. “I think my sister has some.”

 

“Josh, tampons are for periods.  _ Female _ anatomy,” Tyler explained before clutching his abdomen again with a small grunt. His legs started trembling again and it looked like he was going to collapse again, but Josh was quick this time and gripped Tyler’s bicep tightly so he didn’t fall. 

 

“Well, I-I don’t know, man! What do you to stop like..the flow?” Josh asked, cheeks flushed once again for the billionth time that day. Tyler seemed to forget his pride and clutched at Josh’s own biceps, trying his best to steady himself. The Omega seemed to think about the question for a second before his cheeks also turned a bright red.

 

“Um, there’s one way b-but I really rather not,” Tyler finally replied, eyes glued to the floor. Josh grew slightly confused, head tilting curiously.

 

“Tyler, if it helps you I’m not going to judge you,” Josh said, trying to coo the answer out of the Omega. Tyler only frantically shook his head, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

 

“N-No, i’m fine. I’ll live,” he stuttered out, trying to back away but Josh’s grip keeping him in place. 

 

“Tyler,” Josh said sternly, hand tightening on the taller boy’s bicep. The Omega muttered something inaudible under his breath, eyes still averted away. “What?” Josh said, trying to make out what the boy was whispering. 

 

“A buttplug,” Tyler said a bit louder, glancing at Josh before gluing his eyes back to the floor. Josh felt his ears burn and laughter starting to bubble at his chest.  A smile he couldn’t contain also started to grow on his lips.

 

“So you _ do _ need a tampon,” Josh said, biting his bottom lip to contain his giggles. Tyler made an exasperated sigh before smacking at Josh’s chest with a weak hand. 

 

“Can we just get to the heat room before I die of embarrassment and pain?” the Omega whined, already trying to tug Josh forward towards the door. Josh followed Tyler’s insistent pulls, trying to become more serious but he honestly couldn’t. He was as mature as a middle schooler. 

 

“I mean if you think about it, tampons are just the buttplugs of vaginas,” Josh snickered as they slowly limped out into the hallway. Tyler let out a bratty, embarrassed whine.

 

“Josh, can you stop?” Tyler asked in that same bratty whine, letting his forehead fall against Josh’s arm. “I’m in pain, in gross clothing, and you’re making fun of me.” 

 

A sense of reality hit Josh, and his amusement suddenly vanished. “Yeah, sorry,” he said, piercing his lips. Tyler gave a small nod in thanks before he began hobbling forward, dragging Josh along with him. It was going to take them eons to get the heat room with the pace they were at. With a sigh, Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler’s waist before then lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulder. Tyler let out a loud squeak, clutching at the back of Josh’s shirt. 

 

“Dude, not cool,” Tyler whimpered, twitching uncomfortably on Josh’s shoulder. Josh only patted Tyler’s back before walking to the stairs. 

 

Walking down the stairs was even more of a hassle than he thought it would be. He was pretty sure he smacked Tyler against the wall once or twice. Guilt nestled in his stomach as he reached the bottom step. Tyler was already in so much pain, and Josh was just adding on to that. 

 

It wasn’t till he was walking down the hallway towards the heat room that he realised how awkward carrying Tyler whilst he was in heat was. Since one arm was supporting Tyler’s upper thigh area, his forearm was then being pressed into the slowly growing stain on the Omega’s behind. Josh could feel the wetness start to seep onto his arm, down into the crook of his elbow. It felt kind of gross if he was being honest, a bit sticky too, but it smelt amazing. That salty sweet scent hadn’t really left, but with Tyler being so close it was just so strong and potent. Josh tried to breath shallowly as he walked, brushing away any intrusive thoughts. 

 

When Josh reached the door, he set the pouty Omega down. Tyler leaned against the wall adjacent to the door, a pained look on his face. Josh noticed this, but only bit his lip to keep quiet. Instead, he reached forward and tried to open the door, but found it was locked. With an exasperated sigh, Josh leaned forward and smacked his head against the wooden door twice. “It’s locked,” he stated, letting his head rest against the cool wood. 

 

“Are you serious?” Tyler groaned, wiping away sweat from his forehead. He slouched against the wall even more, eyes squeezed shut. “Is there a key somewhere?”

 

“Uh, I’ll have to look. My mom usually puts all the keys in this one drawer in the kitchen,” Josh said, looking over to Tyler’s hunched form. 

 

“Well, go get it,” Tyler said after a short pause of silence. His eyes had fluttered open into a hooded state, exposing those glazed, lust-filled eyes. Josh jolted, an awkward cough escaping him as they made eye contact. 

 

“R-Right,” Josh replied, beginning his walk to the kitchen. His stomach felt like it was filled to the brim with dancing butterflies, and he couldn’t really explain why.

 

The kitchen lights were still on as he entered it, and the tv was still playing in the background. Josh didn’t bother to turn it off, he had bigger things to worry about than his mother yelling at him. 

 

Josh had to open and close a bunch of random drawers in the kitchen to find the key drawer his mother had. It was full of keys, all different sizes and colors. He wasn’t he sure where most of them went, but he didn’t think much of it. Right now, Josh had to find the key to the heat room. He had an idea of what it looked like, long and a bronze color, but many keys in that drawer matched that description. Cursing softly, Josh began picking out all the ones that seemed familiar from when he had to use it to open the door. He did not want to stretch out what little time he had in the first place. Hand full of keys, Josh then began to speed walk back to the hallway where he left Tyler.

 

As he turned into the hallway, he saw Tyler’s slumped body curled up on the floor. Small whimpers could be heard softly if Josh focused enough, and it made his heart leap into this throat. 

 

He ran over to the curled up Omega, kneeling down next to him. “Ty?” Josh called out, placing his hand on the Omega’s shoulder and shaking him gently. Long lashes fluttered and those chocolate eyes came into view again. They were staring straight at him, but somehow it still looked like Tyler was looking straight through him. “Hey, I got the key. Just hold on okay?”

 

“Please hurry…,” Tyler whispered, causing Josh to shoot up. Josh instantly stepped over Tyler to the door, already trying to jam the first key into the slot. When it proved to not to be the key, the Alpha cursed and dropped the key before trying another one. 

 

Dud after dud, Josh was growing more impatient and frantic. Tyler’s small sounds of pain weren’t helping either. He was about to give up and just kick down the door when a key finally slotted into the lock. With a sigh of relief, Josh turned the key and opened the door. He dropped the rest of the keys onto the floor with the others before rushing over to Tyler’s cradled form. 

 

Josh cupped the Omega’s warm cheek, watching as Tyler’s eyes opened once again. “I’m gonna pick you up, okay?” 

 

With a small nod from the Omega, Josh scooped him up bridal style. He had to adjust his hold on the Omega before he then walked into the heat room, stepping on some of the keys. The room looked like any ordinary guest room with a large bed and thick fancy curtains, but Josh knew what was in that black trunk at the end of the bed and he did not want to think about Tyler using said objects.

 

Josh headed over to the bed and placed the whining Omega down onto it carefully. Tyler instantly curled up into the sheets, nuzzling at the blanket below his face. A look of annoyance came over Tyler’s face, and the Omega made a small disgusted noise. “What’s wrong?” Josh asked, frantically trying to remember if his mom had washed the sheets recently. He really hoped the didn’t stink like sweat or something even grosser.

 

“It doesn’t smell like you,” Tyler replied, voice small and barely audible. He looked up to Josh, cheeks flushed and hair tousled. Suddenly, his hand reached out and gripped onto Josh’s shirt, tugging at the fabric. “Cuddle,” he added in a needy tone, gazing up at Josh with pure lust. A heated blush came over his cheeks, and Josh gently wrapped his palm around Tyler’s wrist. He could of swore he felt the Omega’s heartbeat pulsing, but maybe that was just his imagination.

 

“I-I can’t,” Josh started, feeling his heart drop when Tyler’s face fell, “I have to go call my mom, okay? I also need to go get you some new clothes.”

 

“Don’t leave,” Tyler whined, tugging even harder at Josh’s shirt. His eyes had widen, and there was almost a hint of fear in them, but that could've been Josh’s imagination.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Josh said, forcefully removing the Omega’s hand from his shirt. Tyler only whined in response, letting his hand fall limply off the side of the bed.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise,” Josh said, leaning down and pressing a small kiss to the side of Tyler’s sweaty head. It was becoming more and more apparent that the Omega was losing his grasp on reality, and it only motivated Josh to move quick. He really didn’t want to leave the Omega unattended, especially if he wasn’t fully there. What if he somehow stabbed himself with a toothbrush?

 

Josh quickly exited the room and headed for his own bedroom, knowing that his cellphone was somewhere in there. He searched frantically for it before finally finding it on his desk. His hands were shaky as he quickly unlocked his phone and went through his contacts for his mom.

 

The dial rang loudly in his ear, causing a nerve wracking pang in his stomach. He waited and waited before it finally connected.

 

“ _ Hello? Josh? _ ”

 

“Mom!” Josh replied, voice loud and urgent. “I need your help!”

 

“ _ Sweetie? What’s wrong? _ ”

 

“Tyler came over and-”

 

“ _ Tyler’s over? Josh what did I say about having people over. You know I have these rules for a reason.” _

 

“Yes, I know, Mom, but-”

 

“ _ No ‘but’s. You are in so much trouble when you get home. Tell Tyler to leave.” _

 

“You’re not listening to me, Mom!”

 

“ _ And I don’t need to. You disobeyed my rules and-” _

 

“Tyler’s in heat!” Josh practically screamed, feeling frustration bubble up in his throat. He was met with silence, his mother probably too stunned to even reply. He could just hear the gears in her brain starting to turn, even through the phone. 

“ _ Did you put him in the heat room? _ ”

 

“Yes,” Josh replied, running his hand through his hair before he began rubbing at his face in frustration.

 

“ _ Okay, that’s good. I’m going to call the Josephs and tell them what’s going on. Has he gone into Omega headspace? _ ”

 

“What?”

 

“ _ Omega headspace, Josh. How do you-...Has he- Does he still act like Tyler or a clingy Omega in heat? _ ”

 

“Um, the latter,” Josh replied, feeling a bit flustered. A small curse was heard through the receiver. “He- He uh, soiled his clothing so I was going to get him some new ones.”

 

“ _ Don’t do that. Not only will just soil them again, he’ll imprint even more on your scent _ .”

 

Josh thought about how Tyler was wearing his clothes already and pierced his lips. “Uh, right.”

 

“ _ Okay, Sweetheart. I’m gonna call the Josephs now. I’ll be home soon. Oh, and don’t get too close...but make sure he has some water in him. Poor boy is probably dehydrated by now.” _

 

“Alright. Bye,” Josh said before the line went dead. He let out a groan and pocketed his phone before he started to head back to the heat room. He was so fucked when his mom got home. Not only was Tyler wearing his clothes, his sheets were soaked from Tyler and the smell of their arousal lingered in the room. How was he going to explain that? Could he explain that? What if his mom thought he took advantage of Tyler? Did he? Was Tyler’s sudden flirtatious attitude due to his heat? All these thoughts raced through Josh’s mind as he headed down the stairs.

 

When Josh entered the heat room, Tyler’s back was facing him, raising and dropping slowly. Had he fallen asleep? Josh let out a small sigh as he walked over to the mini fridge located right next to the bed. He opened it and took out a water for Tyler, just like his mom had asked. Sitting down on the ledge of the bed, Josh cracked it open and took a small sip of the cold water before then nudging Tyler’s calf. “Hey, you need to drink some water,” he whispered, nudging him again.

 

The Omega’s body was still for a second before Tyler pushed himself up into a sitting position. Had he not fallen asleep then?  He expected more of a reaction out of Tyler, not this calm, quiet one. Hooded eyes met his own, and he saw them flash a bright deep blue. “Alpha…”

 

Josh let out a sigh and scooted closer to Tyler. “Here, you need to drink this,” he muttered, holding out the cold water bottle. The Omega stared at the bottle dumbly for a hot minute before he grasped it out of Josh’s hand. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed at it curiously. “It’s just water,” Josh sighed, reaching forward. He guided the bottle’s nozzle to the Omega’s slightly parted lips, pushing it gently forward. Tyler watched him curiously, but still not drinking the water. It was weird seeing him so calm when he was in so much pain earlier. Not a single whimper or whine. 

 

“Drink,” Josh said, placing his fingers at the bottom of the bottle and gently tilting it upwards. Water trailed down Tyler’s chin and then neck, but Josh saw his adam’s apple bobbing up and down so he guessed that was a good sign. He wasn’t even sure if Tyler had drank any, but baby steps he guessed.

 

Josh took the bottle away from the dazed Omega and screwed it shut before dropping it onto the bed. A vibration went off on his thigh, and he quickly fished for his phone. It could be his mom telling him something important. He let out a tired sigh when he saw it was only a greeting text message from Debby. He was tempted to text back, but Josh knew now wasn’t the time.

 

Suddenly his phone was pulled out of his grasp, and Josh made a small sound of disapproval. “Hey,” he said, looking up to the Omega with furrowed brows. Tyler was gazing back, eyes wide and innocent. He dropped the phone onto the bed before inching forward towards Josh, silencing the Alpha immediately. Josh watch in wonderment as Tyler placed his hands on Josh’s thighs before then crawling his way into the Alpha’s lap. 

 

He made a small noise of surprise as he was suddenly pushed onto his back, Tyler’s hands holding him down. “Tyler,” Josh warned, causing the Omega to whine. A small pout formed on Tyler’s lips and he slowly fell forward onto Josh, face instantly nudging into the crevice of Josh’s neck. 

 

Josh sighed, hand subconsciously coming up to the back of Tyler’s head to play with his hair. He could feel the Omega’s hard on pressing into his hip and the dampness from his sweats seeping into the front of his jeans. Yeah, he was in so much shit when his mom got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy the story continues
> 
> sorry for the long ass delay, but school started and I also wasn't quite sure where i wanted to take this story. I now have a very light outline! yay!
> 
> ALSO 5000 HITS AND 500 KUDOS??? IM SO SHOOK YOU GUYS!!! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET MORE THAN 40 HITS ANd LIKE 15 KUDOS THANK YOU SO MUCH IM SO BAFFLEd AND AMAZED!!!
> 
> fsdlfjskjfsjf


	12. Cling

Cuddling with Tyler wasn’t something he ever thought he would be doing, but here Josh was, arms wrapped around the currently sleeping Omega. He doesn’t remember when the Omega dozed off, the quietness of the room blurring his sense of time. It felt like it had been ages with Tyler snoring quietly in his hold, but it was more probable that it had been only like fifteen to twenty minutes. 

 

Josh was in this weird state of comfort and unease. Tyler felt nice in his arms, the weight and warmth soothed him. It felt like the Omega belonged in his arms, where Josh could protect and watch over. Though, the constant hard pressure against his hip and the dampness on his jeans always kept him from true comfort. It was like a small reminder that Tyler wasn’t really here by free will, but by his body’s instinct to be with the closest Alpha. He didn’t know why, but the urge to just please Tyler was great. Like somehow proving his self worth would alter Tyler’s opinion on him. Though, to be fair, he really didn’t know Tyler’s stance on him. It felt like the Omega swayed back and forth between liking and hating him. 

 

He didn’t even know his own feelings for the Omega anymore. It felt like it was one minute they were fighting outside the office and the next they were enjoying a movie together on a rainy day. Josh thought back to them making out on his bed, how passionate and heated it was. It was such a nice kiss, but was it dubious? Tyler did just start his heat, the Omega was probably just super horny or whatever.

 

The Alpha let out a sigh, running his hand through Tyler’s hair. The Omega made a small content noise before nuzzling deeply into Josh’s chest. 

 

Something ached in Josh’s chest, and he couldn’t for the life of him fully understand why.

  
  


~

 

The door slamming shocked Josh awake. It wasn’t that he had fallen asleep, more of in that odd transitional period between a sleeping state and full awareness. Now that he was awake, he was wide awake with no chance of falling back asleep. It frustrated Josh a bit because sleep sounded so good right now, just to drift off and forget the world.

A large weight on top of him shuffled before letting out a large breath of warm air against his chest. Josh was very confused before the events of the day came flooding back. A soaking wet Tyler, the pizza, them  _making out_. Shit, Tyler had started his heat! 

 

“Josh?” he heard his mom call out, footsteps approaching quickly. A curse escaped Josh’s lips as he then gently pushed the Omega off of him. Tyler was instantly awoken, eyes blearily and a pout already set on his pink lips. Josh sat up, looking around the room for something to cover the damp spot on his front side. His eyes met the Omega’s, who made grabby hands towards him before tugging on his shirt. 

 

“Not now,” Josh hissed quietly, wrapping his hand around Tyler’s to pull his off. A whine escaped the Omega’s throat, and that small pout grew, but before he could respond the sound of weird metal crunching reached his ears.

“Josh?” His mom said again, her silhouette now in the doorway. Josh looked over to her, eyes wide. His mom was glancing down to the mess of keys on the floor before she glanced up at them on the bed. Her face instantly dropped into one of frustration. “Josh, what did I say about getting close?” she sneered, stomping her way over. She grabbed onto Josh’s wrist and started to tug him away before he could even stutter out a single word. 

 

“No!” Tyler said, quickly snatching the back of Josh’s shirt and yanking him back. “ _ Mine. _ ”

 

Josh was yanked so hard that he was forced to sit back down on the bed, a small yelp escaping him. Surprise flooded his body, in disbelief that Tyler was stronger than his mother. “See? This is exactly what I mean when I said don’t get close!” Josh’s mom stated, anger in her tone. 

 

“What did you want to me do?! He was in pain! It was the only thing that calmed him down!” Josh argued back, his voice slowly rising from frustration. Two arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt Tyler start to nuzzle at his back.

 

His mom placed her hand to her forehead and sighed in annoyance. “Don’t you ever listen to me?! What part of imprinting don’t you understand?!” she said, her own voice raising as well.  Josh stayed quiet, fuming silently. While his mom did have a point, there was no way he was going to let Tyler sulk in pain if he could help it. 

 

A small silence filled the room before his mom said, “Make him submit.”

 

“What?”

 

“Make him submit...th-the thing I taught you! Grab the back of his neck,” his mother explained, throwing her arms out in exasperation. Josh’s face instantly dropped into disgust. He remembered clearly what happened the last time he did that. Tyler cried. Josh didn’t want him to cry anymore.

 

“No,” Josh replied simply, which seemed to piss off his mom even more.

 

“Why not?!”

 

“Because he didn’t like it last time!” Josh answered, hands subconsciously cradling over Tyler’s.

 

“Josh, he’s an Omeg-...Fine, if you don’t want to do it, I will,” his mother said, reaching over for Tyler. Something snapped inside of Josh, and he felt a growl escape his mouth before he could stop it. His eyes flashed a ruby red, and he was sure his fangs had started to elongate as well. A small whimper was swallowed up by how loud Josh was growling.

 

His mom flinched back, looking over the two teenagers with puzzlement. She lowered her arms and let out a small huff before then smoothing over the wrinkles in her skirt. “The Josephs will be here soon to collect Tyler. Figure something out till then,” She said, voice bitter. 

 

Josh felt a bittersweet sensation as he watched his mother leave the room, kicking the keys to the side as she left. His fangs slowly retracted and there was a sense of hollowness in his chest. He felt extremely guilty, but he really didn’t want his mom to do that to Tyler. Josh didn’t think he could handle a crying, embarrassed Tyler with how wonky his emotions are as of now.

 

Tyler’s arms snaked away from around Josh’s waist, and for a split second Josh was confused before he suddenly had a lapful of Omega again. The Omega stared at him tentatively before then slowly leaning forward. Josh instantly flinched back when their lips brushed up together. A look of hurt crossed Tyler’s features, and his hands slipped down from around Josh’s neck to his chest. 

 

“Yours?” Tyler whispered, fingers curling up into the front of Josh’s shirt. 

 

The question burned at Josh’s throat, and it took a lot of restraint not to just push Tyler off of him and run out of the room so he could avoid answering the question. A part of him ached to say yes, to just lean forward and connect their lips, but he knew he couldn’t. There was so many reasons why he couldn’t say yes to that question, and yet he couldn’t force himself to say no either. It was at the tip of his tongue, almost forming, but not quite. Josh just looked like a gaping fish out of water with the way his lip were parted, struggling to form a single syllable. 

 

“T-Thirsty?” Josh said instead, hand roaming the bed sheets until it came into contact with the water bottle from earlier. The Omega looked disappointed, but parted his lips so Josh could pour the liquid into his mouth. It took a minute for Josh to realize that’s what he was signalling, but he did finally manage to unscrew the cap and set the bottle to Tyler’s lips. Water once again poured slightly down the Omega's chin, but not as much as last time. It wasn't much, but it was a step up from last time.

 

Josh would take babying Tyler any day over answering that question.

  
  


~ 

 

When the Josephs did finally arrive, Tyler was still curled up in Josh’s arms with his face planted right into Josh’s neck. Josh’s legs might of been dead asleep along with his arm that was supporting their weight, but it was a little bit better than their previous position he guessed. At least this time he had his phone to fiddle with when he was bored. He didn’t text anyone though, not wanting to tell anyone until the situation was either done or at least calmed.

 

His mom didn’t try to visit him either, and by how quiet the house was, it seemed like she was the only other one here. It seemed appropriate anyhow; every time his mom or him went into a rut in the house, everyone else went to grandma’s. That was probably what took his mom so long to get here in the first place, she probably had to drop the kids off. Josh felt slightly embarrassed. While Abbie and Jordan would be oblivious, Ashley would know whats up. It was always awkward when his time came around because he would of course stink up the house and Ashley would just give him this  _look._ That _look_ always made Josh blush and avoid her for a week straight.

 

There were some quiet murmurs right outside the door, voices he didn’t recognize. He tried to focus on them, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t place any words. Maybe ‘feral’ and ‘possessive’, but that was it. What were they talking about? It wasn't him, right? Josh wasn't being possessive, let alone feral. They had to be talking about someone else.

 

Then there was a knock on the door, followed by his mother’s voice. 

 

“Uh, come in?” Josh said, setting his phone down.

 

The door opened and Josh was greeted with two new faces and a face he never thought he would see. 

 

Jenna.

 

Josh felt his arms wrap more tightly around Tyler, eyebrows furrowing as he glared at Jenna.

 

“Now, Josh. Don’t you think Tyler should spend his heat with his _Alpha_?” his mom said, that sickly sweet smile rubbing him the wrong way. In fact, the way she spoke rubbed him wrong too. A frown formed on his lips and his gaze drifted from Jenna to his mom.

 

Tyler began to shift in his lap, head turning to the small group of people at the door. Josh couldn’t see his expression, but he guessed it wasn’t good from Mr.  and Mrs. Joseph’s faces. Then Josh remembered, Tyler and Jenna broke up. The Omega told him this earlier. Why was Jenna here then? They broke up. She shouldn’t be here, not when Tyler was like this. They weren’t actually suggesting that Tyler’s ex take care of him, right? Jenna shouldn’t be here.

 

“Why is  _ she _ here?” Josh snarled, eyes flashing a bright red. Tyler made a noise and looked back to Josh with an expression mixed with confusion and worry. Jenna seemed to visibly flinch, but the look of jealousy was written in her features.

 

“I’m his Alpha. It’s my duty to take care of him, not yours,” Jenna said, stepping forward. Everything in Josh’s body jolted in alertness, eyes narrowing down on Jenna.

 

“ _ No _ , you’re not. You two broke up,” Josh informed, arms tightening around Tyler’s form. Tyler himself seemed to be looking between the two, a look of giddiness on his features, but Josh couldn’t understand why. 

 

Jenna seemed shocked by Josh’s statement, her lips parting slightly. “W-Who told you that?” she asked, voice smaller. Josh furrowed his brows at the sudden mood change, but not for a second falling for it.

 

“Tyler told me. He told me you two broke up,” Josh explained, looking from Jenna to Tyler’s parents. “You were about to give a helpless Omega to a greedy Alpha.”

 

“Josh!” his mother exclaimed, gasping. “Apologize right this instant!”

 

Josh glared at his mother, about to say something, but was cut off by Jenna. “W-We didn’t break up,” she said softly, eyes watering up slightly.  Josh’s gaze landed on her again with narrowed eyes.

 

“That’s not what Tyler told me,” Josh huffed.

 

“I-It was probably a misunderstanding. Omegas in heat always say the wildest of things,” Josh heard from Mr. Joseph, followed by an uneasy chuckle. 

 

“He seemed perfectly aware of his surroundings to me when he said it,” Josh said defensively, frowning.

 

“Josh, not all Omegas even remember their first day of heat. He was probably still in his headspace and you didn’t even know it,” his mom explained, tsking. 

 

Josh felt his heart pang slightly. That couldn’t be true. Tyler was not this unresponsive, clingy...submissive Omega when they were together earlier. It couldn’t be true, it would mean their whole day together wasn’t even by Tyler’s conscious decision. 

 

Tyler, pretty much oblivious to the chaotic mess around him, noticed Josh’s fallen face and pressed their foreheads together. Droopy lids and glazed eyes stared into Josh’s more worried ones. Josh didn’t even know how to respond, so he didn’t move. Tyler’s cheeks were still flushed, and sweat was still pouring out of him. Is this what a heat was like? Omegas just turned into this unresponsive, but yet needy humans? Or was it because he was just in this headspace or whatever? He still wasn’t sure what that meant, but whatever. He just wanted Tyler back.

 

“ _ Yours _ ,” Tyler whispered suddenly, breaking the tensed silence the Omega’s actions had brought. Eye contact was never broke between Tyler and Josh, and the intimacy of it all caused a bright red blush to burn at Josh’s cheeks.

 

“I-I’m gonna go,” Jenna choked out, already pushing Tyler’s parents out of the way so she could get through.

 

“Jenna!” Mrs. Joseph called out, chasing after her.

 

Josh didn’t seem to notice this, all of his attention on Tyler. The Omega’s eyes were glowing a bright blue, entrancing Josh. He couldn’t look away. His own eyes flashed back ruby red, answering the Omega.

Suddenly the Omega’s face dropped into one of pain, and Tyler clutched at his stomach, a small grunt escaping him. Josh was instantly worried, backing up to see what was wrong with the Omega. Was it heat cramps again? He thought those went away.

 

“Has he..uh, gotten off yet?” Mr. Joseph asked, awkwardness radiating around him.

 

“Obviously not if he’s still in Omega headspace,” his mom replied back, arms across her chest.

 

Josh looked up to them, eyebrows furrowed. “W-What?”

 

His mom sighed and Mr. Joseph looked like he rather be anywhere else but here.

 

“W-Well, Tyler has unusually painful heat cramps a-and to get rid of heat cramps, O-Omegas have to...you know...do the do, but it seems...Tyler has put himself into headspace, subconsciously of course, to deal with the pain,” Mr. Joseph explained, eyes glued to the wall. 

 

Josh took a while to process what was being said. “O-Oh,” he said when he finally got it. Tyler didn’t want to get off in front him, so decided to deal with the pain until his mind forced him away. “W-Why is he still in pain right now then?” Josh added, eyeing Tyler who was still clutching at his stomach. 

 

“You can only be in headspace for so long,” his mom replied with a shrug.

 

“Does that mean he’s coming out of it?” Josh questioned, perking up slightly.

 

“That, or if he doesn’t proceed with...his ‘heat procedure’, the pain will only grow,” Mr. Joseph explained, piercing his lips together.

 

“Oh...Should we let him like, rub one out or something then?” Josh asked, placing his hands on Tyler’s hips so he could push him off.

 

“Well, the plan was to take him to our heat room and put him with Jenna,” Mr. Joseph said, gazing over to them. Josh’s face dropped.

 

“But they broke up,” Josh said a little darkly, his upper lip twitching in a snarl. Mr. Joseph gave a short nod, gaze falling to the small refrigerator at the side of the bed.

 

“I see,” Mr. Joseph said, not raising his gaze at all.

 

“Can’t we just like...leave him alone for awhile and then when he’s...done, just like take him to your heat room?” Josh suggested, starting to push Tyler off of him. 

 

“There just one problem,” his mom said, leaning against the wall. Josh stood up, furrowing his brows. 

 

“What’s that?” Josh asked, starting to walk over to her. He was instantly stopped by a harsh tug at the back of his shirt, a small grunt escaping him. He turned around and was met with wide glowing blue eyes. 

 

“Don’t go,” Tyler whimpered, getting up on his knees and wrapping his arms tightly around Josh’s midsection. The Alpha let out a sigh, running his hand through the Omega's hair. Tyler keened up into the touch, nuzzling into his palm.

 

“You didn’t listen to me and now he’s imprinted on you,” his mom said, raising her brows. 

 

Josh made a small annoyed noise, reaching down to tug Tyler’s clingy hands off. “Well how was I supposed to know,” he replied grumpily. 

 

“Well, you could’ve listened to me,” his mom argued, eyes narrowed. "I told you not to get close... _or_  share clothes. You think I wouldn't notice? I do your laundry half the time!"

 

Josh didn't reply, not seeing the point in correcting her that technically he let Tyler borrow clothes before she told him that. Tyler let out a bratty whine, pouting as he tried to cling onto Josh. Josh would only forcefully, but gently take his hands off which resulted in another loud whine. " _Stay,_ " Tyler whined, sounding more like a child trying to get its way. Josh almost fell for it, his heart melting at how oddly cute the Omega was being, but knew he needed Tyler off him. It was a small cycle which made Tyler more and more bratty and childish in a sense. 

 

“He’s not going to stop. It’s no use to make him upset,” Mr. Joseph said, watching Josh smack away Tyler’s hands. Josh looked over to him, eyebrows furrowed. Tyler instantly lunged forward and clung to Josh, fingers curling deeply into the fabric of his shirt.

 

“Then how is he going to…,”Josh asked, trailing off when he saw the look on both of older two’s faces. A bright blush started to burn at his cheeks, and he felt Tyler start to nuzzle at his chest again. “No..No! I am  _ not _ staying here while he...he does that stuff!”

 

“Maybe if you listened to me,” his mom said in a sing song voice. The one she used to prove that she was right in a situation. The one that boiled Josh's blood to no end.

 

"This is not happening," Josh whined, trying to push Tyler away once more. There was no way he could be in a room with the Omega as he jerked it, Josh would immediately die from embarrassment. Not only that, Josh would also have to hear it. _Smell_ it. It also looked like he would have to be really close to Tyler too.

 

Oh god.  

 

Josh was going to kill Tyler when this was all over. That is, if his mom didn't smack him to death for disobeying. This could not get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK !! ANOTHER UPDATE WITHIN A WEEK?? I KNOW, IM CRAZYY!!
> 
> Anyway, next chapter is gonna be everyone's favorite most likely if you can guess
> 
> Then again, for the smut I have planned for the future, that one's pretty lit too. ;))
> 
> Also this was very rushed and i'm sorry if it seems that way. I'm just really excited for the next chap as I bet you guys are!! I never read over my work when i'm done bc busy busy but I hope you guys like this chapter (though basically filler)!!


	13. Rosewater

It got worse, could you imagine that?

 

See the problem was that once they were alone, Josh was was kind of expecting Tyler to just...rub one out or something. He didn’t know why, and he shouldn’t have expected any less when Tyler only pulled him back to bed to cuddle. 

 

The room was heavy with pheromones, and it made Josh dizzy with desire. It made it hard to think properly, though it was safe to say he had more control over himself than the Omega. The Omega who was currently curled up in his lap, nuzzling at his chest and practically purring. It was going to be a long day for Josh. 

 

He laid back against the headboard with a sigh, eyes falling shut. They only opened when he felt Tyler shift, meeting hooded brown eyes. Josh stared back, wondering what the Omega was going to do. His hands were still clutching Josh’s shirt tightly, and Josh wondered briefly if his shirt would even be wearable by the end of this. It was already pretty stretched out by now.

 

A look of pain etched onto Tyler’s face, and a small grunt left the pierced Omega’s lips. Josh gave a small pity smile, reaching forward to rub at the Omega’s stomach. “Must suck to get cramps,” Josh muttered, mostly to himself. 

 

A small whimper came in reply, but Josh didn’t take the effort to say anything else. It was quite pointless to try and have small talk with Tyler like this. He continued to gently rub at the Omega’s stomach, trying to ease the boy’s pain. 

 

Tyler looked down to Josh’s hand before slowly releasing his grip on his shirt to place one hand over Josh’s. Josh paused his hand, quite confused. Was he just making it worse? 

 

The Omega raised Josh’s hand to his cheek and nuzzled into the palm of his hand. “Josh…”

 

This alerted the Alpha, his eyes traveling up from their intertwined hands to the Omega’s eyes. He didn’t call him Alpha, did that mean he was coming to?

 

“Tyler?” Josh said a little hesitantly, not sure if his assumptions were correct. 

 

“Y-You smell so good,” Tyler whispered back, bright blue eyes flashing. Josh felt a mixture of excitement and relief. That was a full sentence! Tyler was coming to! Well, at least he hoped so.

 

“You gonna stay with me this time?” Josh asked softly, stroking his thumb across Tyler’s cheekbone. The Omega nodded under his touch, eyes falling shut for a second. 

 

“It hurts so much,” Tyler whimpered in reply, biting his bottom lip forcefully. 

 

“I know,” Josh cooed back, letting his hand drop from the Omega’s cheek. Tyler’s eyes fluttered open, eyes staring down at Josh’s chest.

 

“I-I have to…”

 

“I know,” Josh reassured, rubbing Tyler’s knee. The scent of embarrassment reached his nose, and he had a feeling if Tyler’s cheeks weren’t already flushed, he would burning bright red all over again. “Do you want me to leave?”

 

“No!” Tyler said instantly, looking up from Josh’s chest. “I mean, uh, if y-you wouldn’t mind, you know, staying.”

 

Josh would not rather not stay for his own sanity but he knew Tyler needed him in ways Josh himself wasn’t sure he was ready to do or even be. The least he could do is stay and comfort the Omega. “Okay,” he said, his own cheeks burning a reddish tint as well. Tyler seemed very surprised by his answer, eyes searching the Alpha’s face for...something.

 

“Are you sure?” the Omega asked, voice quiet. Josh gave an affirming nod, squeezing his upper knee area. A shaky breath left Tyler, and he whisper a small, “Okay, thank you.”

 

After that, Tyler seemed even more hesitant than before and Josh didn’t blame him. If he had to jack it in front of his kind of questionable friend, Josh would just die of embarrassment first before anything really. 

 

It was after a very long pause that Tyler began to climb off of him, scooting to the far opposite side of the bed. A look of discomfort came across him face, and he scooted a little closer to Josh. Then some more till the point the Tyler was pressed up against his shoulder, their thighs brushing up against one another. “Is this okay?” Tyler asked, biting his lip as he looked over to Josh. No, it’s not, Josh thought to himself, already wanting to jump out a window.

 

“Y-Yeah, it’s fine,” Josh said, offering a smile. Tyler’s lip twitched into a small smile as well, and he looked bashfully down to his lap. 

 

“Right,” Tyler said, placing his hands down in lap. Josh watched him idly before he scolded himself and forced himself to look away towards the door. There was some shuffling and movement beside him, the bed dipping and creaking some, but Josh didn’t dare look towards the Omega.Yep, this was happening. Tyler was going to do it right fucking next to him. 

 

Soon the familiar sound of skin slapping against skin reached his ears, followed by a choked gasp. Josh clenched his jaw down, eyes screwing shut. Why did he agree to this?

 

Muffled moans tempted him to look over, but he knew he couldn’t. It would break the unspoken boundaries they put up, or maybe that was just Josh himself, but he just knew not to look over. He didn’t think that he would be able to stop himself if he did. He heard a small bang against the headboard, but not even Tyler injuring himself could make Josh look over while he was doing that.

 

Slowly, the moans grew louder, and he felt Tyler’s thigh shaking against his own still one. It all went straight to Josh’s dick, going from only the half chub he been having ever since this started, to fully hard and straining against his too tight jeans. It felt very unfair and like pure torture that Tyler was getting off beside him while he had to sit there and suffer. It was starting to hurt from how hard and turned on he was, but he didn’t dare touch himself. He kept his fists balled up at his slouched stomach, knuckles white from how hard his fists were clenched. 

 

Suddenly, he felt Tyler press his face into his shoulder, biting onto his sleeve. A loud whine escaped the Omega’s lips and into Josh’s bicep, causing arousal to boil at his abdomen. Josh felt something snap inside of him, and a deep moan of his own left him. The urge just to give into temptation and just look was so strong, but he held back, but just barely. He didn’t know for how long though, and so he silently urged Tyler to hurry the fuck up.

 

“J-Josh,” Tyler moaned, nuzzling at Josh’s bicep. Josh bit down on his lip harder, knowing not to look over. He could tell by the motion going on next to him that the Omega had not finished, but the urge to look grew until finally he gave into temptation. 

 

The sight made him moan loudly. Tyler’s legs were propped up, slightly spread and glistening with slick. Tyler’s hand was moving in a fury on his member, also shining with slick and precum. His sweats were also still on, only pushed down midway on his thighs. The sight alone could make Josh cum. 

 

Without realizing it, Josh had moved his hand over and was now stroking Tyler’s slick covered inner thigh. Tyler’s eyes flashed open, and he looked up to Josh with pure lust. “Please…” the Omega begged, gasping with pleasure. Josh couldn’t say no to that.

 

He batted away Tyler’s hands and then hesitantly wrapped his hand around Tyler’s leaking member. Slowly, he began to move his fist up and down. Josh had only done this once to another guy in like sophomore year so he was pretty nervous. What if he was bad?

 

He pushed his thoughts away and began stroking faster, Tyler moaning into his shoulder. His arms wrapped and Josh's bicep, and Tyler clung desperately as Josh touched him. Josh brought his thumb over the tip, rubbing in circular motions before dragging the precum down to the shaft. The Omega gasped before letting out a choked moan, sounding heavenly on Josh’s ears. The noises Tyler kept making were cute, choked, and desperate, and it was slowly but surely driving Josh insane. After every noise, Josh craved for Tyler to make another one and another one. It made his gut curl with lust and want. Never has Josh wanted to fuck someone so badly.

 

Josh’s wrist started to hurt from being bent at such an odd angle, so he reached over with his free hand and dragged Tyler back into his lap. The Omega made a small startled noise, but it was instantly swallowed up as Josh connected their lips in a heated kiss. He began to stroke Tyler faster as he bit down at Tyler’s bottom lip before sweeping his tongue across it. Tyler practically melted under his touch, hands clutching Josh’s shirt tightly once again. 

Tyler’s hips began to hump up into Josh’s hand, incidentally also grinding down against Josh’s groin. Josh grunted with pleasure, his free hand wrapping around Tyler’s waist to encourage him more. His nails were digging roughly into the layers that the Omega had on, desperately wanting to claw into the pudgy skin below them.

 

Soon they had a rhythm of grinding and stroking, Josh breaking the heated kiss to pant heavily on the side of the Omega’s head. Tyler leaned forward, forehead resting against Josh’s collarbone. His thighs started shaking again and there was a high pitched whine escaping his throat. He let out a high pitched moan before quickly biting down onto Josh’s lower neck, legs clamping together around the Alpha’s hips. Josh hissed in pain as Tyler came onto his hand, staining Josh’s shirt as well. Josh didn’t stop moving his hand though, and Tyler kept snapping his hips forward to ride out his pleasure, small gasping moans leaving his parted lips.

 

Josh finally slowed his hand down when Tyler’s body start to shake with oversensitivity, giving one last tug before fully stopping. The Omega went limp on top of him when he stopped, panting heavily into his now wounded neck. It throbbed with pain, but Josh didn’t care as of now. He was way too focused on the Omega curled up in his lap. With his clean hand, he stroked through Tyler’s sweaty and matted hair, trying his best to ignore his own hard on. The friction had eased the pain, but now that his cock had gotten attention it wanted more. It didn’t help that Tyler’s bare ass was pressing against it, tempting him to just continue humping up into him. 

 

Tyler shifted, his ass brushing up against Josh’s bulge. Josh had to clench his teeth to not moan, eyebrows furrowing. This was not about him, it was about Tyler and his needs. Pushing away his desires, he reached down to the sweats bunched up at the Omega’s thighs and began pulling them up. Tyler made a small noise, pushing himself up with shaky arms. “I-I can-”

 

“It’s fine,” Josh interrupted, letting the waistband snap against Tyler’s hips. Tyler frowned, hips grinding down with more force this time. Josh let out a choked grunt, nails digging into plush skin. 

 

“No, it’s not,” Tyler said stubbornly, eyebrows furrowing. He was still panting, chest heaving, but he had this sort of afterglow to him that made it look like he’d been fucked for hours straight. Damn, if just a handjob could do that, imagine actually-

 

Josh stopped those thoughts, jaw clenching. He ignored Tyler and reached over for the water bottle on top of the refrigerator. It was lukewarm and half empty, but Josh didn’t feel like getting another one. He unscrewed the cap and held it out to Tyler. “Am I going to have to baby you again, or can you do it yourself like a big boy?” Josh taunted, a slight bitterness to his tone.

 

Tyler looked confused for a second before realization came over his face. Embarrassment wafted across Josh’s nose, and he couldn’t help the small coy grin that came over his lips. There was a weak slap at his chest and a small whimper. “That-That was only because I was in Omega headspace,” Tyler hissed, snatching the water bottle from Josh’s hands. Water sloshed out from the force, dripping onto Josh’s shirt. The said Alpha made a small chuckle in response before he started to take off his practically ruined shirt. As Tyler chugged down the water, Josh wiped his hands clean with the shirt, or as clean as they could get without soap and water. 

 

The sound of the water bottle crinkling made Josh look up to the Omega, who had finished the water bottle and was now idly staring at him with hooded eyes. “Would you like another water?” Josh asked, eyebrows raising. He didn’t get a response, but Tyler did drop the empty water bottle down to the floor before reaching forward towards his neck. Pain bloomed over his shoulder and neck, and Josh hissed, reaching up to grasp at Tyler’s hand.

 

“ _ Mine _ ,” the Omega whispered, eyes flashing a bright blue. Josh stared back, his own eyes flashing a blood red in response. 

 

Then reality smacked Josh in the face, and he shook away the cloudy fog that had came over his mind. He brought Tyler’s hand away from his neck and placed it in his lap. “Hey stay with me, Tyler,” Josh said, squeezing the Omega’s hand tightly. Tyler seemed to stare at him for a long time before he started to blink rapidly in confusion. 

 

“S-Sorry,” was all the Omega said, that sour scent of embarrassment tainting the sweet aroma of their mixed arousal once again. Josh offered a small smile before he started to push Tyler out of his lap. A loud whine of disapproval was heard as Josh reached down to the mini fridge for another water. He looked over his shoulder with a raised brow, but Tyler was just sitting on his calves, twiddling his thumbs with his head down. 

 

With two ice cold waters his his hands, Josh laid back against the headboard once again. Tyler was staring at him again, but this time it wasn’t with glazed eyes, mostly just wonderment. “You have abs,” is all the Omega said as Josh handed him one of the waters. The question took Josh by surprise, and he stared back in slight confusion. 

 

“Uh, yeah. I, uh, workout a lot,” Josh supplied, cracking open his water. Tyler nodded a few times in response, looking down to his water. He tried to open it, but his hand seemed to rub roughly against the ridges of the cap. “Need help?” Josh offered, sipping at his own water.

 

“No,” Tyler replied instantly, still trying to open the water. Josh closed his bottle before holding out his hand, eyebrow raised. Tyler glared at his hand like it had offended him before roughly smacking the bottle into the Alpha’s hand. Josh couldn’t help but smile at Tyler’s stubbornness, it was just too cute.

 

It took a little more effort than usual for Josh to open Tyler’s water, mostly because the Omega somehow got condensation all over the cap. Tyler took it grumpily before then chugging more than half of it in one go. Josh admired him for a second before letting out a small sigh. He knew what was next. The part where Tyler had to leave, but he couldn’t move a single muscle no matter how much he screamed at his body to. 

 

He felt the bed dip, and suddenly there was Tyler pressed up against his side again, head pressed into the Alpha’s shoulder. “You smell so good,” Tyler breathed, tilting his head so he could press his nose into bare skin. 

 

“So I’ve been told,” Josh said, placing his water down into his lap. He had to fight every urge in his body not to wrap his arm around the Omega. “But like what?” he asked.

 

“Like campfire, but also rain and musk. A-And something sweet and floral...like rosewater?” Tyler said, peeking through his lashes up to Josh. The Alpha couldn’t help but let out a small nervous laugh. That floral smell was probably his arousal scent, but he really didn’t want to bring that up.

 

“Wet wood?” Josh questioned, a small smirk coming to his lips. Tyler let out a small giggle, eyes crinkling up.

 

“Wet wood it is,” he whispered softly, running a hand across Josh’s chest. His fingers brushed across one of Josh’s nipples, causing a small shaky sigh from Josh. “What do I smell like?” Tyler asked, biting at his bottom lip. 

 

“Flowers. Uh, I can’t exactly describe it. It’s like roses, lavenders, and maybe a hint of lemon? A little like tea tree oil too. Then you have this super sweet scent to you. Like caramel and honey a-and warmth,” Josh explained, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. 

 

Tyler had this small, bashful smile on his lips as he stared up at Josh. “Yeah?” he asked softly, hand drawing random shapes into Josh’s chest. 

 

“Yeah,” Josh replied, staring down at the Omega. His eyes trailed down to Tyler’s lips and then down to his neck before fluttering back up to the Omega’s eyes.

 

They stared at each in silence for a long time, not once breaking eye contact. Then, slowly, Tyler started to lean up. Josh inched forward as well, their lips brushing together for a short second before they both backed away. Tyler’s hand trailed up from Josh’s chest to the nape of his neck, fingers gently entangling themselves in faded red locks. Eye contact had still not been broken, and they started to inch forward again, this time not backing away. 

 

A short peck was shared between them, causing Josh to sigh in content. He leaned forward again and kissed Tyler again, this time for longer. When that kiss broke, Tyler made a small moan and leaned back forward. This kissing felt way different from the other times they had kissed. Don’t get Josh wrong, he had loved the other times, but this time it felt...loving and sweet. The other kisses were heated and in the moment type of things, but this felt real. Like he was actually kissing with feeling this time, instead of pure lust.

 

Tyler laid onto his back, and Josh instantly followed. His hand laid adjacent to Tyler’s head while his other one trailed down to Tyler’s thigh. He lifted it up, and Tyler instantly wrapped it around the Alpha’s hips, heel pushing at Josh’s back. It pushed him forward, and their hips collided once again. They both broke the kiss to gasp, hooded eyes meeting.

 

“I don’t want to leave,” Tyler whispered, voice husky.

 

“I don’t want you to either,” Josh replied truthfully, pressing his forehead against Tyler’s. Tyler’s eyes seemed to widen in surprise for a second. 

 

“Let me stay?”

 

Josh closed his eyes and let out a short breath. “Tyler,” he breathed, a slight whine to his voice.

 

“P-Please?” Tyler stuttered, sounding desperate. “I-I’ll be a good Omega for you.”

 

Josh opened his eyes at that, his breath hitching in his throat. “Ty…” he breathed, almost dreamily. 

 

“Please? I-I need you,” Tyler whispered, pressing up so that their lips connected once again. Josh pressed back into the kiss, warmth spreading across his chest. He almost felt giddy at Tyler’s statement, his words rolling around in his mind over and over as they kissed softly.

 

Still, something held him back from giving the Omega everything he wanted and more. He pulled back from the kiss and started peppering the side of Tyler’s face in small kisses. Tyler made a small content noise, almost like a purr. The Omega’s hands came down to Josh’s back, where he dug his nails into. Keening up into Josh’s kisses with that cute purr-like noise, Tyler tilted his head back and soon Josh was pressing kisses into his stretched out neck. 

 

Josh drank in every purr and keening chirp Tyler made as he gently kissed at his neck. He kissed up his neck to his ear where he began to gently nibble at Tyler’s earlobe. Tyler made a small content sigh, rubbing his legs up against Josh’s sides. “Please, Josh,” the Omega begged, eyes fluttering shut. 

 

A hand trailed down to the front of Tyler’s sweats, gently starting to palm at the growing bulge there. Tyler gasped out a small choked moan, hips bucking up into Josh’s touch. “Have you ever…?” Josh trailed off, breathing into Tyler’s ear.

 

“N-No,” Tyler whimpered back, hips still bucking up into Josh’s hand. Josh backed up, staring at Tyler’s already strung-out expression.

 

“Are you sure you want to stay?” Josh asked, moving his hand away to Tyler’s hip. Tyler was still humping, trying to get some friction even though Josh had moved away. He whined in distaste when he realized that wouldn’t help him, feeling frustrated.

 

“I need you so bad, Alpha,” Tyler whimpered, nails digging roughly into Josh’s back. “I need you to claim me.”

 

“Shh, Ty...I need you to stay with me,” Josh muttered, reaching up to cup Tyler’s cheek. The Omega keened into the Alpha’s touch, nuzzling into it with a small purr. Josh sighed once he realized he had lost Tyler again, and he gently stroked the Omega’s cheek. “Ty?”

 

The Omega looked up at him through his lashes, eyes hooded. “J-Josh,” Tyler stuttered, still nuzzling at his hand. 

 

“Are you on the pill?” Josh asked, gently turning Tyler’s head so he was facing the Alpha once more. The Omega frantically nodded, biting on his lip, but it wasn’t enough for Josh. “Ty, answer me,” he ordered, voice bordering into his alpha tone. The Omega seemed to squirm under him now, a small whimper escaping him. 

 

“Y-Yes, Alpha,” Tyler replied, still squirming. 

 

“Good boy,” Josh praised on instinct, the words leaving him before he could process what he said. Tyler seemed to like getting praised, as he made that content purring noise again. 

 

Josh let out a shaky sigh, backing up on his calves. Tyler didn’t like this, and expressed his distaste by letting out a bratty whine. Josh simply ignored him and placed his hands on Tyler’s inner thighs to spread them. He was actually doing this. He was going to take Tyler’s virginity. Or at least ass virginity. The thought made him flustered. He could do this, right?

 

Slowly, Josh removed Tyler’s borrowed sweats and boxers, leaving the boy half naked once more. He threw the dirty clothing to the floor before running his hands up and down Tyler’s inner thighs. They were soaked with slick, making them gleam and slightly sticky. That heavy salted caramel scent wafted across his nose, and he let out a borderline dreamy sigh. His mouth watered and his dick twitched with interest, but Josh once again knew this wasn’t about him. He wanted to please the Omega in every way he possibly could, especially since this was the Omega’s first time doing anal. 

 

Tyler seemed to get impatient and reached down to start palming himself, looking up at Josh expectedly with a small moan. Something didn’t settle right with Josh, and he growled deeply, lip raising in a snarl. The Omega instantly backed his hand away, whimpering in submission. Josh grabbed Tyler’s wrists and pinned them above his head. “Stay,” he ordered, eyes flashing red down at Tyler. The Omega tilted his head back, fingers digging into the sheets above his head with a small noise. 

 

Once Josh was satisfied, he let go and sat back onto his calves, eyes trailing up and down Tyler’s body. Want filled his gut, and he let out a small moan at the sight. “You still with me?” Josh asked, voice husky. He knew it was very slim, but Tyler being with him gave him reassurance. This was both their first times in some aspects after all. Josh had never went fully with a guy before, only a nameless girl from Junior year. 

 

“Yeah,” Tyler mumbled so quietly Josh could barely hear him. 

 

Josh sighed. It was better than nothing he supposed. 

 

He brushed his fingers down Tyler’s inner thighs, the skin twitching under his touch. Hesitantly, he let his fingers brush over one of Tyler’s slick covered cheek and gently pushed them apart. Tyler whimpered above him, hips pushing forward. Josh let a warning growl out before using his other hand to pin Tyler’s hips down. He really didn’t want to hurt the Omega, and he couldn’t be careful if Tyler was squirming all over the place. With a shaky sigh, Josh finally let his index finger push against the ring of muscle. It slipped in easily, and Tyler moaned in response.

 

It was warm and wet, were Josh’s first thoughts, the slick making his finger glide in and out effortlessly. Josh kept sliding his finger in and out, watching his finger with lust. Heat curled once again at his gut, and he couldn’t contain a moan. He wanted to so badly to just fuck the boy into oblivion, but he knew preparation was a big part of sex, no matter how easily his finger slid in and out of the Omega.

 

“M-More,” Tyler moaned, hips squirming under Josh’s hold. Josh dug his nails into the Omega’s hip with a small growl. 

 

“Stay still,” Josh ordered, eyes flashing red. He aligned his middle and index finger against Tyler before slowly pushing in. There was some restraint, but not much. There was so much slick that Josh didn’t even have to put that much force for his fingers to slide in and out. Tyler started to moan too, which was a good sign. At least he wasn’t hurting the poor Omega, that’s all he cared about.

 

Josh started to force his middle and index finger apart, creating a small scissoring motion. Tyler moaned in appreciation, biting his lip and tugging at the sheets above him. The noise encouraged Josh to go faster and deeper, leaving Tyler a gasping mess in no time. Josh moved his fingers around, looking for that special spot in Tyler. 

 

Suddenly, Tyler’s back arched off the bed and he was letting out a choked, high pitched moan. Josh looked up to Tyler, feeling his dick twitch once again. He had to that again. So he did, over and over again until Tyler was a sobbing mess, back arched so rigidly up that the Omega was forced to look at the headboard behind him.

 

“P-Please, just fuck me, Alpha,” Tyler whined, gasping for air. Josh rubbed his fingers against Tyler’s g-spot one last time before pulling his fingers out. Tyler moaned, back shakily laying back down against the bed. 

 

Josh hesitated once more as he unbuttoned his jeans, letting out a shaky sigh. He pulled them off and threw them to the floor before then nudging between Tyler’s thighs. He grabbed both hems of the shirt and sweater Tyler was wearing and took them off, throwing them to the floor as well. Tyler stared up at him, cheeks flushed and parted lips panting. He looked so beautiful, and Josh couldn’t stop himself when he lent down for a kiss. 

 

It was heated and sloppy, but perfect in Josh’s eyes. Every kiss with Tyler was perfect. 

 

He didn’t dare break the kiss as he reached down with one hand to push down his boxers, too impatient to take them off fully. Josh wrapped his hand around his cock and gave a few tugs before pressing the tip against Tyler’s hole. Tyler moaned and wrapped his legs around Josh’s waist tightly, pushing with his heels to encourage the hesitant Alpha. Josh got the message and slowly began to push himself in. 

Tyler broke the kiss with a choked pained gasp, nails digging sharply into Josh’s shoulder blades. The Alpha panicked and stopped, peppering Tyler’s face with kisses as an apology. A whimper escaped Tyler and his eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“M-Move,” the Omega whined, pressing his forehead against Josh’s. Josh was hesitant on listening, not wanting to hurt Tyler again, but before he could have a say, Tyler had pushed him forward with his legs. 

 

Pleasure encased Josh and he let out a choked gasp. His hips snapped forward on their own accord, sinking him deeper into the tight warmth of the Omega. Tyler’s back arched as he let out a strangled moan, gripping onto Josh’s back tightly. It was a weird mix of pleasure and pain for both of them, but neither could deny how amazing it felt. 

 

“Deeper,” Tyler groaned, hiding his face into the crook of Josh’s neck. Josh complied, finally bottoming out. 

 

They stayed like that for awhile, both panting and getting used to the new sensations. Finally, Josh started to slowly thrust in and out, pleasure starting to cloud his mind. Tyler whimpered, nuzzling at his neck. “Alpha,” he cooed, breathless.

 

Josh didn’t say anything, just nosed along Tyler’s shoulder to inhale that wonderful scent. Without realizing it, his thrusts began to get harder and harder. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with the headboard starting to bang against the wall. Tyler would moan at each thrust, back arching off the bed once again. He dug his nails deeper, scratching down the Alpha’s back and leaving red angry lines in his wake. “Oh f-fuck,” Tyler panted, dragging his falling legs back up around Josh’s waist. 

 

“Such a good little Omega,” Josh purred, speeding his hips up. Tyler let out a strangled yelp of pleasure, his body moving with each hard thrusts. He whimpered pathetically as he threw his head back in pleasure, lips parted and eyebrows furrowed up. 

 

“M-Mark me, A-Alpha,” Tyler gasped out, eyes screwing shut. A deep rumble escaped Josh’s throat, and he leaned forward, arms boxing the Omega in. 

 

“ _Mine_ ,” Josh growled into Tyler’s neck, hips slamming against Tyler’s roughly. “ _All_ _mine_.”

 

“Y-Yours,” Tyler choked out, waiting for Josh to bite him, claim him,  _ anything _ . Tyler needed it so badly. 

 

Pain exploded over his shoulder, and Tyler let out a pained yelp, nails clawing at Josh’s back. Heat boiled at his abdomen, signalling he was close, but Tyler never wanted this to stop. He wanted Josh to keep fucking him until his thighs were shaking and his body was jerking with oversensitivity.

 

Josh still kept up his harsh thrusts, sucking at the bite mark he had created. He knew he would regret it later when his mind had cleared up, but right now all he wanted to do was fuck Tyler raw and mark his soft skin. 

 

He backed up and gripped Tyler’s hips before forcefully turning him around onto his stomach. Tyler choked out a moan as Josh reentered, hips already pounding away. His fists bunched up the sheets, and he arched his back out so Josh had a better angle to pound away at. “A-Alpha,” he whined, stuffing his face into the crook of his elbow. Tyler bit a the skin there, trying to hold on for as long as he could. Then Josh slammed against his prostate, and Tyler saw stars as he came with a muffled, pleasured shout into his arm. 

 

Josh didn’t stop as Tyler orgasmed, he just gripped Tyler’s shoulders for leverage and continued to pound at Tyler’s prostate. Cries of pleasure echoed the slaps of skin as Josh dug his nails into plush skin. He growled deeply as his own orgasm approached, thrusts becoming sloppy and frantic. Tyler started to shake from oversensitivity, body jerking and choked gasps of pleasure escaping him. “J-Josh,” he breathed, barely able to get his name out.  

 

With a strangled moan, Josh finally came deep inside the Omega. His shaking arms gave out, and he collapsed on top of Tyler, still inside of him. He laid there, too blissed out to move. Tyler was whimpering quietly below him, hips moving to try and take pressure off his  sensitive prostate. The little stimulation from that triggered Josh’s knot, and it started to slowly swell within the Omega. Josh noticed this, and with shaky arms, pulled out of the Omega before they were locked together much to the dismay of Tyler. Cum leaked out Tyler, and Josh half-heartedly wiped it away with the blanket, way too strung out for aftercare for the moment The Omega’s body jolted with each touch, causing him to whimper softly under Josh.

 

Soon Josh’s arms couldn’t support him anymore and he collapsed next to the panting Omega. His knot went away from lack of stimulation, and Josh took a moment to thank God that he hadn’t knotted Tyler. 

 

Tyler turned his head so it was facing Josh, trying to control his panting. He slowly inched his way over and nuzzled at his side, wrapping an arm around Josh’s waist. There was already an ache in his tailbone, but Tyler only craved more. Just the thought of Josh’s knot alone caused him to become half-hard. He was still sensitive, but it felt too good not to rut into Josh.

 

Josh noticed his little ruts and let out a small breathless laugh. “You gonna let me have a break?” he teased, panting softly. His arm wrapped around Tyler and he brought him up onto his lap where the Omega grinded down eagerly.

 

Biting his lip, Tyler whimpered as he desperately humped down onto Josh’s stomach. Heat coiled at his gut already, and he moved forward so he could hide his face the crook of Josh’s neck. The oversensitivity made his thighs quiver as he frotted against Josh, but it felt so good.

 

“Yeah, that’s it. Cum like the little Omega slut you are,” Josh breathed into Tyler’s ear, cupping the Omega’s ass roughly. His nails dug deeply into the plump skin as Josh help Tyler frott against him, cooing other dirty words into his ear.

 

Electricity jolted all over Tyler’s body, and he was left gasping as he came for the second time, body tensing up. He gave short little humps afterwards, his whole body jerking. Josh kissed at  his jaw, mumbling little praises that made Tyler keen and purr. 

 

Slowly, Tyler’s foggy mind cleared a bit. He was still practically jelly, but he managed to sit up with shaking arms in Josh’s lap. “Has my little princess had enough?” Josh teased, running his hands slowly up and down Tyler’s still slightly trembling legs. 

 

Tyler’s nose crinkled in disgust and he slapped weakly at Josh’s chest. “S-Shut up,” he growled, eyebrows furrowing. He placed his hands on Josh’s stomach to move, but noticed he put his hand something sticky. Once he saw that it was his cum, he cringed even more. Something instinctual urged him to rub it over Josh, but he promptly ignored that thought and wiped his palms on the sheets below them. Josh breathlessly giggled at him, and Tyler glared at him, but he just looked like an angry little puppy to Josh. 

 

“You’re so adorable,” Josh muttered, a small smile on his lips. Tyler rolled his eyes.

 

“Can’t wait to spend three more days with you,” Tyler grumbled, causing Josh to laugh even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy its the chapter everyone wants ;) I hope I didn't fail your expectations of smut lmao please do criticize my smut-writing abilities, I think I still need a loooooot of improvement, along with just regular writing. 
> 
> ya ya so like tell me whatcha thought n shit yo i appreciate every single comment even if I don't reply!! It motivates me by like 10 fold yo
> 
> ((ALSO sorry for any mistakes, i was in a rush to get this out!!))


	14. Is that a Hickey?

“A-Alpha,” Tyler moaned, nails clawing at Josh’s abdomen. The Alpha hissed in pain as he dug his nails deeper into Tyler’s plush hips, staring up at him with pure lust. Tyler stared back, eyebrows furrowed up and lips parted with softs moans escaping them.  “ _ Please _ .”

 

Josh let out a soft growl as he pushed his hips roughly up into Tyler’s eager ones. The bed squeaked and the clapping of skin got louder as they got lost into it. The Omega tipped his head back in pleasure, pausing his own hips to let Josh fuck up into him. 

 

Soon enough Tyler’s thighs started to clamp around Josh’s hips, signalling he was close. The Alpha picked up on a lot of Tyler’s cues the past couple days very quickly, and he knew that the Omega wasn’t going to last very long now. 

 

Tyler fell forward onto Josh’s chest, hiding his face into the crook of his neck. Small moans were muffled into Josh’s skin as Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler’s waist and sped his hips up. Sharp pain encased his neck, and Josh let out a grunt, still fucking up into Tyler’s spasming body. He felt cum splatter onto his stomach and chest, along with a sharp, broken whine muffled into his neck. Josh soon followed after, thrusts sporadic and sloppy as he came. 

After awhile of them just panting, Tyler pushed himself up with shaking arms and stared down at Josh, eyes shining with admiration.  Josh stared back for a moment before reaching up and connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

  
  


~

  
  
  


Josh was dead asleep when he felt someone roughly shake at his shoulder. He groaned in distaste and swatted at the person’s hand. “Five more minutes,” he muttered, barely above a whisper. 

 

“Josh,” the person whispered, shaking at his shoulder once again. Josh whined in response, rolling over in annoyance. There was a sigh as Josh nuzzled down into the blankets, a sweet mixture of scents causing him to smile. The bed dipped behind him and suddenly the blanket was ripped from his grasp, the frigid air hitting his bare body. 

 

“Get up, Josh,” the voice ordered, ignoring Josh’s half-hearted attempts to grasp at the blanket. With an very annoyed groan, Josh forced his crusted eyes open. The brightness of the room only caused him to squeeze them back shut. 

 

“What?” Josh grunted, curling up in a fetal position with his eyes still glued shut. There was a pause, and then the bed groaning as the person shuffled to the side. Josh almost fell back asleep, but then the voice spoke up again. Josh’s brain processed it as Tyler, but he couldn’t seem to find any motivation to get up.

 

“I’m uh, I’m leaving,” the Tyler said, quiet and meek. Josh’s brain didn’t really didn’t seem to process what the Omega meant, so he ignored it and tried to fall back asleep. “Josh? Did you hear me? I said I’m leaving.”

 

“Ok,” Josh mumbled back, barely even audible. He just wanted to sleep so bad, couldn’t Tyler just tell him this later? There was another sigh, and then warmth and that delicious smell encased him. Josh curled up into it, bringing the scented fabric up to his nose to inhale. Tyler let a small breathless laugh out.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Tyler mumbled, Josh already drifting off. There was another pause, and then the bed was dipping again. The movement caused Josh to jolt back awake, but he was too tired to open his eyes. In the back of his mind, he was aware of Tyler leaning over him and the small touch of lips to his cheek and then to his lips. “Bye, Alpha,” the Omega whispered, breath hitting Josh’s lips. Josh meant to reply, but it just came out as a small content hum. 

 

Soon the weight was gone, and Josh was finally able to drift off to sleep.

  
  


~

  
  


When Josh awoke, he instinctively reach out for Tyler. They had spent the last four days together, and Josh has come to the conclusion that he loved cuddling with the Omega. Instead of a warm body like he was expecting, Josh was only met with cold sheets. He moved his hand up and down, searching for any limb he could grab to drag the Omega over, but he found nothing. Eyebrows furrowing, he mumbled a small ‘Tyler’ but got no response. Josh’s eyes fluttered open, and he was met with an empty bedside. With a frown, Josh sat up and looked around the room. It looked way cleaner, and the hordes of empty water bottles had disappeared. If Josh didn’t know any better, he would say the past couple days were a wild wet dream, but they weren’t. They were real, and Josh could tell because the room still reeked of Tyler and lust. No crazy dream could fake that.

 

Josh finally crawled out of bed, rubbing at his eye as he searched for any signs of Tyler. Besides the bed being unkempt, the rest of the room was completely spotless. Had the Omega cleaned? If so, where had he gone? A small pout formed on Josh’s lips as he walked over to the dresser, grabbing a spare pair of boxers and grey sweats. He had grown rather attached to Tyler the past couple of days, and it was rather weird to not have the Omega near him, but that could have just be pheromones talking. 

 

As he dressed, there was a small knock at the door. Josh’s heart leaped for a second, but the overpowering scent of raisins hit his nose, and it only deflated back down. “One second Dad!” he called out, pulling up his sweats. They were way too big, so Josh had to bunch them up with his fist as he walked to the door. Opening it, he was greeted with his dad, who looked like a mixture of happiness and about to throw up. Oh right, pheromones and shit. Josh walked out of the room and closed it behind him before looking to his dad. 

 

“So you’ve found a mate,” Josh’s dad started off, a big smile on his lips. Josh instantly cringed, eyes falling to the floor.

 

“No, that’s not-”

 

“That’s not what your mother tells me, kiddo,” his dad hummed, amusingly. Josh instantly felt like crawling back into safety of the heat room. Deciding to ignore his dad’s teasing, he then got to the point.

 

“Where’s Tyler?” Josh asked, subtly scenting the air to see if the Omega was still in the house. He got a faint scent of flowers, but it seemed very old. 

 

“Oh, your lover boy left a couple hours ago,” his dad replied, crossing his arms across his chest. Panic blossomed in Josh’s chest.

“Was he--?!”

 

“Calm down, he was fully conscious and everything. You think I would let him out if he wasn’t?”

 

Josh let out a sigh, and his Dad gave him a pat on the shoulder.

 

“Why don’t you go shower? Mom will be home with dinner in a little bit,” his dad offered, smiling. Josh nodded, anxious to face his mother.

 

“Is she...Is she mad at me?” Josh asked, biting his lip. His dad laughed and only shook his head with a sly smirk.

 

“Go shower. You have school tomorrow,” his dad called out as headed down the hall, arms crossed over his chest. Josh cursed softly to himself, nose crinkling up. He had forgotten all about school, and now he had to attend sore and all bruised up. Why can’t he have a day to recover? Oh right, he wasn’t the actual one in heat. With a sigh, he headed upstairs to shower. 

  
  


~

  
  
  


Turning on the shower, Josh felt very hesitant. He reeked of Tyler and sex, and Josh wasn’t going to lie, it smelt amazing on him. It was like a ghost of a hug of Tyler’s scent with every breath. Did he really want to wash it off? Josh tried not to contemplate on it too long, hand under the showerhead. When he finally got the right temperature, Josh walked to the cabinet for a towel. As he passed by the mirror, he couldn’t help but look to it. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. Dark, purple bruises littered his collarbones, shoulders, and lower neck. “Jesus Christ, Tyler,” Josh breathed, walking closer to the mirror. He tilted his neck to the side, examining each one before tilting his neck to the other side to look at the others. He let out a heavy breath before jumping into the shower. 

 

The hot water burned at his back painfully, and Josh almost got out right then and there. Tyler had really shredded his back during his heat, every movement in his shoulders a constant reminder of the last few days. Jeez, the Omega had really marked him up. Was he always like this or was it just his heat? With a sigh, he reached for the scentless shampoo.

 

It was only after he had washed his hair did he realize he was going to have to make a tough choice. Did Josh want to use regular scentless body soap, or did he want to use scent neutralizer? The scentless one would leave Tyler’s scent only a little less strong, and the neutralizer would completely erase his scent. Josh bit his lip, hand hovering over the scentless one, but at the last second he grabbed the neutralizer and squirted it on his loofah before he could change his mind. It was probably for the best anyway.

  
  


~

  
  


The next day at school at school was hell, and first period hadn’t even started yet. His whole body ached as he walked to his locker, ignoring the few looks he got. Josh looked suspicious, he knew that. He was gone for two days, and he comes back smelling like nothing. Tyler was also gone for two days, smelling like...well he didn’t know. Jenna wasn’t gone for any days. Add two and two, and well, their whole weekend has basically been broadcasted before the day has started. Despite the well spread rumors, Josh still took precautions, for his dignity or whatever. He wore a black hoodie with hood up and a thick crewneck shirt to cover up the marks on his neck. There’s still a couple that peeked through, but you had to be looking really hard for them. 

 

Josh couldn’t help but sigh as he opened his locker, dreading the day ahead of him. As he pulled out a book, a loud slam next to him caused him to drop it. On his foot. He looked to the culprit, eyebrows furrowed and teeth gritted as he growled. His eyes landed on Brendon, who looked practically glowing. The Beta raised his hands and surrender, eyebrows raising. “Woah woah woah, where’s the fire, Joshie?” Brendon asked, a sly grin on his lips. Suddenly, an overexaggerated curious look formed on the Beta’s face, and he made loud sniffing noises. Josh sighed, knowing exactly what Brendon was doing. “Wow, do you smell that?” Brendon asked, sniffing the air again. 

 

“No,” Josh replied coldly, bending down to pick up the fallen book. His toes still slightly ached, and he mentally cursed Brendon for it. 

 

“Really?” Brendon asked, feigning surprise. Then his whole act dropped and he was added, “Cause I don’t either. Why are you smelling so blank? I can barely even smell your own scent.”

 

Josh ignored him and began switching the books he needed and the ones he didn’t from his backpack.  

 

“Hello? Josh? You’ve been ignoring me since Saturday,” Brendon said, knocking on the locker he was leaning against. Josh gritted his teeth and roughly closed his locker. He had seen the million text messages from Brendon, but he just couldn’t bother to respond to them. Explaining what happened just seemed so invasive and personal, not only to him, but to Tyler too.

 

“You know what happened,” Josh mumbled, sparing Brendon a glance. Brendon raised his eyebrows in response, arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“So you’re saying the rumors are true? You fought Jenna for Tyler?” the Beta asked, his voice quizzical. 

 

“What? I-...No, th-that’s not what happened!” Josh stuttered quickly, face screwing up. 

 

“Then what did?”

 

Josh fell silent on that, staring down at his locker. He let out a sigh and subconsciously brought his hand up to tug his hood forward. “I-...”

 

“I what?” Brendon said after a long pause, trying to urge Josh on. When Josh didn’t continue, Brendon let out a small huff. “Will you at least look at me?” he said, reaching forward and tugging Josh’s hood off.

 

It felt like the world stopped, or maybe it was just Brendon rebooting way too slowly. Josh fought off a cringe as Brendon just silently gaped at the now visible hickies littering his neck. “Can we just not talk about it?” the Alpha sighed, reaching to move his hood back up. 

 

“Oh my god,” Brendon finally said, eyes wide. “You fucked Ty-”

 

“Will you shut up?!” Josh hissed, glaring over at Brendon. He looked around to see if anyone heard before wrapping his hand around Brendon’s wrist and dragging him to the nearest bathroom.

 

Once they were inside the bathroom, there was a freshman boy at the sinks. The younger classmen glanced at them before grabbing a few paper towels to dry his hands. Josh soon got too impatient and grabbed the back of the boy’s hood, dragging him to the door. “Out,” Josh ordered, ignoring the freshman’s babbling gibberish. Brendon let out a low whistle as Josh locked the door.

 

“Is this the part where you fuck me too?” Brendon teased, a sly smirk on his lips. Josh let out a frustrated groan, hand coming up to rub at his face.  “Cause ya know, Dallon is supposed to do that, but I mean he’s been real lacking in that department.” 

 

“You haven’t had sex with Dallon yet?” Josh asked, eyebrow raised. He was actually pretty surprised by that. Brendon let an exasperated sigh in response.

 

“He wants to take it slow,” Brendon said with distaste. He made a choking, disgusted noise afterwards, sticking his tongue out. Then he made a weird hand gesture and added, “this isn’t about me, though. It’s about how you and Tyler fucking.”

 

Josh couldn’t help but cringe. “Can you not phrase it like that?”

 

“How would you like to phrase it then? You inserted your dick into his ass? You did the act of anal intercourse? You mated?” Brendon crossed his arms again, eyebrows raised.

 

“W-We didn’t...do  _ that _ ,” Josh corrected, shaking his head slightly.

 

“What? Fucked?” Brendon asked, sounding unimpressed. He took a few steps forward and ripped Josh’s hood off, exposing the hickies once again. “Sure doesn’t look like it.”

 

“N-No, we...we didn’t mate,” Josh muttered quietly, a blush forming on his cheeks. He tried to raise the hood back up, but the Beta only smacked his hands away, examining each mark. For what? He wasn’t sure. Then Brendon was pushing the collar of his hoodie and shirt to the side, exposing even more marks. These were in far worse condition, scabbed and visible teeth mark still lingering.

 

“You sure?” Brendon asked, meeting Josh’s eyes. A small challenge, but Josh still looked away towards the stalls. 

 

“I didn’t uh, I didn’t bite his mating gland. It’s just a claim mark,” Josh explained, still unable to meet Brendon’s eyes. Claim marks disappeared within one to two weeks, but the message was all still the same, especially if Tyler was walking around drowning in Josh’s scent. Don’t touch.

 

“You know the message you’re going to send off, covered in his marks, but not scent?” Brendon asked, anger leaking into his voice. “Did you even possibly think about how Tyler would feel?”

 

Josh flinched. “He probably washed my scent away too,” he argued, feeling frustration bubble at his throat.

 

“‘Probably’? Did you not talk to him at all?” Brendon asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

“I-I texted him last night, but he hasn’t responded,” Josh answered, stuffing his hands into the pouch of his hoodie. “He’s probably still recovering from his heat.”

 

“ _ Heat _ ?!” Brendon practically screeched, eyes widening. “Please tell me the kid is on birth control.” 

 

“He said he was, but I asked him when he was pretty gone so…” Josh explained, giving a small shrug at the end. Brendon let out a long breath, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Josh-...You should know not trust an Omega during their heat. They just say what you want to hear,” Brendon said, looking completely done.

 

“Oh…”

 

Josh was instantly reminded of when Tyler said he broke up with Jenna, and felt something inside of him sink. Oh god, Jenna. He had slept with her Omega. He had practically used Tyler in his state of vulnerability. He was such a goddamn asshole.

 

“Oh? That’s all you have to say about possibly being a father?!” Brendon said, anger back in his voice. 

 

“I-I,” Josh stuttered out, trying to fight back sudden tears. His legs felt weak, and they soon gave out. He fell into a crouch position, hands coming up to rub furiously at his face. “Fuck…”

 

After a long silence, Josh felt a hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently. “Hey…,” Brendon mumbled, sounding a lot more softer. The Alpha keened into his touch, Brendon smelling more and more like safety. He reached up and dragged the Beta down into his arms, hugging him tightly. Brendon reciprocated the hug, rubbing gently at his back. Slight pain flared down his back, but he ignored the dull pain and inhaled Brendon’s warm bread scent. 

 

“I fucked up, Brendon,” Josh whispered, voice edging into a whine. The Beta just shushed him, hand now running through Josh’s locks. The stayed like that for awhile, and it soon calmed Josh down. The Alpha rubbed his cheek against Brendon’s before finally pulling away. Brendon stared at him, grasping at his shoulders still.

 

“It’ll be okay. You just need to talk to him, okay?” Brendon supplied, rubbing his thumbs into Josh’s shoulders.

 

Josh nodded weakly, raising his hand up to rub at his eye. “Okay,” he mumbled, standing up with Brendon.

 

They soon headed off to their own first periods, thirty minutes late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things gettin spicy...
> 
> ((ALSO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING AGAINN! AHHH!))
> 
> also sorry for any mistakes, i never read over my work well jfsdjflk


End file.
